Intrumentals
by Shmehua1
Summary: Little Witch Academia fluff, based on music inspirations throughout my day or just random memories in the spur of the moment. Just a collection of LWA moments. Most of them will be involved in the same timeline. Like a grand scheme. Enjoy! Please just let me fangirl. If chapters are connected I will address it. Lots of Diakko.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own LWA**

 **I also don't own the song "Sleep on the Floor" by the Lumineers. Or any music.**

 **Please don't flag me for copyright .**

Akko turned up her speaker as she washed the dishes. The strum of the guitar almost touched her soul, a smile played on her lips hearing the familiar lyrics play.

"Pack yourself a toothbrush dear  
Pack yourself a favorite blouse"

She sang along.

Diana on the other hand sat at her desk, a lot had been on her mind lately with working at the hospital. Paper work spread neatly across the wooden table.

"Akko…" Diana started furrowing her eye brows.

"Take a withdrawal slip  
Take all of your savings out" Akko continued tapping feet to the beat of the drums.

"Akko. Will you please turn down the music?"

"'Cause if we don't leave this town  
We might never make it out  
I was not born to drown"

Diana stood up ad walked into the kitchen. At any other time, her wife would have looked absolutely adorable swaying her hips side to side to the music, and singing the song with a bright smile on her face in nothing but sports bra and sweatpants.

"Baby, come on…"

"Akko!"

"Yikes!" Akko jumped at the sound of her name. In all honesty Akko had gotten used to her name being called in such a tone, but with how serene she was feeling during the song, she couldn't help but be surprised.

Diana rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Akko please turn the music down, I have urgent work to take care of, and I am unable to focus rightly."

Fatigue was starting to set in for Diana. It was a long day, and looking to be a longer night. Akko turned down the music.

"Sorry Love, I didn't realize I was being too loud." Akko sighed. Every body seemed to need Diana around the city and around the clock, but Diana couldn't make everybody equal. Akko walked in front of Diana and hugged the blonde. "I'll make you some tea. Just go back and try to finish up."

Normally Akko would try to drag Diana out of her work, and Diana even looked forward to losing a fight of affection against Akko. Wrapping her arms around Akko, Diana hummed in agreement. In return for not starting a fight, Diana decided to finish at least the important paper, and leave the miscellaneous work for tomorrow.

"Go, before I change my mind." Akko playfully threatened. "However, I'm cleaning, thus music will be playing. Softly."

Diana nodded and went back to her work.

The type of music Akko decided to play was surprisingly relaxing, and probably boosted her moral in finishing patient paper work. Diana was aware of Akko's preference in music, however, she had no idea that Akko had a separate playlist for Jazz, or classical music. Akko usually listened to the newest hits, preferably rap mixed with old school sounds were her favorite to clean to.

So, it was unusual that Akko had settled on a Jazz playlist. Featuring artist such as Bill Evans, John Coltrane, and Miles Davis to name a few. Music like Jazz seemed to fit Akko's personality. Instruments playing to their own sounds, without regular meter, beat and formal structure. Performers who interpret a tune in individual ways, based on mood, experience, and interaction with band members or audience members. Improvisation was the best way to describe it. No rules, no meters, no papers, or scales.

The polar opposite of the classical music that Diana grew up learning and listening to. Not that classical music is any less valuable, just that it was always traditional. Although compositions could be tweaked to the performer's personality, at the end of the day there were rules, scales, and meters. To this day classical compositions are being played note- for- note, but Jazz could almost never be heard twice.

However, despite polar opposites, Diana felt that things like that were beneficial to the world. A continous journey of two contradictions pushing each other to new things. She couldn't help but think of her own opposition between her and Akko.

Diana was blue, Akko red. A chilly blonde, a fiery brunette. A prodigy, a dunce. A drizzle, a hurricane. Classical, and Jazzy.

Diana smiled at the finished papers, she had taken longer than she had intended, but everything was done, she didn't even need to worry about paper work tomorrow. And as if on que…

"Finally done, huh?" Akko draped her arms around Diana and buried her face into the thick blonde hair.

"Yes, Love. Thank you for the moment." Diana said leaning back into Akko's warmth.

With the flick of her wand, Akko turned up the speaker again playing the song she had been singing to earlier.

"Baby, come on…" Akko whispered. Akko moved to the side and grabbed Diana's hand gently pulling the blonde up to her feet.

Diana chuckled softly. "Try not to step on my toes."

 _Forget what Father Brennan said  
We were not born in sin_

The song continued.

"I may not know how to waltz, but that doesn't mean I can't dance." Akko slid her arms around Diana's waist, an action that Akko found much easier now that her height caught up to Diana's.

 _Leave a note on your bed  
Let your mother know you're safe_

Diana wrapped her arms around Akko's neck and relaxed. "I didn't know simple sway could constitute as dancing."

 _And by the time she wakes  
We'll have driven through the state  
We'll have driven through the night_

"How would you know, you're so stiff." Akko giggled starting to take control of the dance. "Baby, come on…"

The song started to pick up, and before she could comprehend what was going on. Diana found herself twirling and swinging around.

At first Diana was a little scared, hoping not to hit Akko or to hit any of the furniture. But as she started to let herself roll with Akko, she knew she would be ok. Diana relaxed and moved her body along with the song. Laughter filled the living room, Diana felt she could 'seize the day' again. Work seemed so small in miniscule now, that she couldn't have ever imagined why she was so stressed to begin with. Only one person could ever do this to her, reduce her to a breathless, energized girl again. Only Akko could.

The song wasn't particularly long. Almost as fast as Akko started twirling her around, Diana found herself swaying slowly at the end of the song wrapped up in Akko's warm embrace. Diana laid her head on Akko's shoulder. Akko tilted her head, whispering the outro of the song gently into Diana's ear.

 _Pack yourself a toothbrush dear  
Pack yourself a favorite blouse  
Take a withdrawal slip  
Take all of your savings out  
'Cause if we don't leave this town  
We might never make it out_

Although the song had ended, the two still swayed to their own beat, not letting each other go.

"Might never make it out, huh?" Diana mused. "Akko, let's go somewhere…"

Akko grinned. "We have work."

"Not for tomorrow."

"Do you have a plan?"

"We'll improvise. You're good at that." Diana pulled away from Akko just enough to look into her wife's red eyes. "Baby, come on…"

 **A/N A lot of my storied from from musical inspiration.**

 **Also if you haven't already, check out this song. It's kinda old, but I don't ever skip it if it plays on my shuffle. Might add on as music based ideas come to me, or if you have your own prompt you want me to think about!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Now I got clothes, money, and crowds screaming my name saying they love me._ Akko thought to herself throwing away another box of random knick- knacks from companies trying to get her to advertise their products. Apparently, there was profit to be made from the girl who learned all seven words, unlocked the Gran Triskelion, and brought magic back to the world.

Akko sighed. This isn't what she wanted. She it was nice to have recognition, who wouldn't want that? Especially someone like her who came from nothing but humble backgrounds. But she didn't want to be seen as a dollar sign.

Quickly, Akko turned back around and walked the crowded halls of the academy. Students were having a bit of free time before dinner and lights out time. She could feel the side glances, and whispers of her. Rumors of all kinds were being started, unlike the mean rumors from before, most of them now were about who she was hanging out with, or who was her 'bestest' friend. But they were rumors, and like all rumors, they weren't true.

Except the one about stealing cake from the kitchen. Akko did do that.

People often would stop Akko no matter where she was, just to butter up into her inner circle. Many boys wrote to her professing their undying love, when none of them even knew her, when some of them had even bullied her. Also, another thing Akko didn't want. She wanted to be a form of inspiration like her idol Shiny Chariot, not a trophy to be won over.

Despite being known as the school dunce, Akko was very perceptive towards others, she could more or less be able to tell from the first interaction of meeting someone what their intentions were of her. Before, Akko welcomed the meeting of new people and friends, but now it seemed that everyone that wanted to be around her were more interested in Akko 'the hero' and not Akko Kagari. She would rather be teased and berated like before at this point in her life, at least then people were honest, and their motives were clear. But now, Akko felt more alone than ever.

"You ok Akko?" Lotte asked feeling the dark vibes radiating off of her roommate, as they sat in the courtyard, thankful she found her friends.

"Throw away another box? If you want we can send it back with a potion that turns their hair colors immediately." Sucy added.

Akko smiled at the thought of business peoples leading professional meetings with bright neon green hairs would be funny. "Nah, that'd be hilarious, but people gotta make money, right?"

Lotte giggled, and Sucy laid back against the bench. "You're right, plus you'd definitely spill it on yourself somehow."

"Not before she probably throws it on us." Lotte laughed joining in on the teasing for once.

It was moments like these that Akko appreciated more than anything. A sense of normalcy. Having friends that saw Akko for Akko.

"Think about it guys. Sucy with bright blonde hair, or Lotte with Jet black hair? Me with pink hair or something? We'd be a wreck, everyone would remember rambunctious red squad." Akko giggled looking at the evening sky.

"No just you, Akko." Sucy stood up and stretched out her back.

"How are you holding up with all this 'popularity'?" Lotte asked not forgetting her first question.

Akko sighed. "To be honest, I kinda miss the days of being the loveable idiot."

"Lovea-?"

"Ok! Just the idiot then!" Akko interjected throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Sucy!"

The three friends broke out in laughter. After a moment of silence catching their breaths Lotte spoke up. "Akko, we knew you before you were a hero, and we know you now as a hero."

"However, you're always gonna be 'Agitator Akko' to us." Sucy finished up. "Anyways, we're gonna head back to the room. You coming?"

Akko smiled and stood up feeling better than ever. "I have a better idea…" Akko began. Sucy and Lotte looked at each other, and sighed a smile playing across their faces. "That pie from dinner wasn't half bad… I'm sure there's extras left in the kitchen…"

 _Always the renegade…_ Both Lotte and Sucy thought. Akko grabbed both of their hands and raced back towards the school already improvising a scheme.

 **A/N:**

 **Wake Up Alone by The Chainsmokers was the inspiration for this one**


	3. Chapter 3

Diana looked on as Akko and her friends chatted and laughed together across the dinning hall. Akko was in an in-depth conversation about her home in Japan.

"I wish there were athletic clubs here!" Akko sighed resting her head on her palm.

"I mean there's broom racing" Lottle replied smiling at her homesick friend.

"It would be more of a competition on how long you can stay on your broom for you Akko." Sucy snickered.

"Hey! Come on, you can't deny I've gotten better!"

"Better at not hurting yourself."

Akko pouted, but Diana smiled.

"Anyways! I used to love running track and field, and playing soccer."

"I wouldn't doubt it Akko you're uncharacteristically athletic for your age."

The trio continued their conversation.

Diana couldn't help, but wished she had known Akko then. Just imagining Akko's bright smile as she scored goals, or won races in itself made Diana fill with pride over her friend.

Diana sighed, but at least she knows Akko now, especially after everything that's happened to them at Luna Nova. The two had become close friends, often studying and relaxing with each other, as normal friends would.

"Diana… Diana!" Barbara called out.

"Are you ok Diana?" Hannah asked worried. "You've been zoning out for a while now."

"Y- Yes" Dianna snapped out of her day dream. "I am fine."

Barbara and Hannah looked at each other and decided to not push the subject, whatever Diana was thinking about had to be important.

And it was. To her at least.

Akko peaked up and made eye contact with Diana. In the moment Akko's crimson eyes looked met her own, Diana panicked, and as an unconscious defense mechanism, Diana huffed and looked away.

Akko shrank back into her conversation, shyly looking away. Guilt rose in Diana.

 _Why did I just do that? Someone… Please… End me._ Diana thought embarrassed.

* * *

One of the few classes that Akko had been able to pass with flying colors was of course their Applied Spells class. Similar to P.E in a typical high school.

What the brunette lacked in magical skill she made up for in physical ability. Thus, she was also able to beat out most students. Class was set up like an obstacle course, where students had to dodge, defend, and fight off things that popped up or got in their way using spells learned in class.

While other spent time muttering incantations for barriers to protect them, Akko could easily dodge and out run combatants. Akko was also pretty good at thinking on her feet, using whatever terrain they were put in to her advantage. She didn't waste time using spells unless she absolutely needed them or if it was a spell she had mastered enough to not destroy anything on accident. Diana wasn't the only one in class who enjoyed watching Akko use little to no magic to finish the course, it was pretty amazing to watch, and because it was so impressive the professor never failed her despite her magical skill.

Diana watched as Akko stretched, and warmed up. Not that their P.E uniform was scandalous, but it didn't leave a lot to imagine. Especially when Akko insisted on rolling her shorts and sleeves. Saying it helped her move better.

Diana smiled encouragingly at Akko. "You got this." She mouthed. Akko grinned from ear to ear and gave Diana the thumbs up.

Akko was the first up. She took a deep breath as she bent down in her set position, as if she was getting into runners blocks in a track race. Diana blushed when she realized Akko butt was in line with were she just so happened to be standing.

 _What was the term again? 'dat booty tho…'?_

Diana shook her head. These feelings were getting hard to ignore.

"Set…" Their professor raised her hand up. Akko perked up and leaned forward a bit. "Go!" The professor chopped her hand down like a knife, and Akko took of running in full sprint.

Immediately the goblin helper dressed as enemies began casting faux spells to distract Akko and to make her lose balance. But it was all for naught, Akko hurdled, dodged and out- maneuvered everything. Akko threw rocks and kicked up dirt to distract and blind the goblins, only using small spells to knock the goblins down. In this particular obstacle course, the average time to finish it would be about 15 minutes, the fastest being 12 minutes. Akko finished it in 8. Almost more than half of a typical witch.

The brunet skidded to a halt after crossing the finish line. It seemed that despite her clumsiness, Akko could demonstrate a high degree of coordination and strength.

"Dammit! You literally destroyed my time by 6 minutes!" Amanda said throwing her hands to her face. "And you didn't even use magic!"

Akko bent over her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. There was another side though. Because Akko didn't use magic and relied on physical ability, it seemed to take a harder toll on her body than a typical witch.

"You… gotta practice like… Like you've never won…. And… perform… Like you've… Like you've never lost." Akko said in between breaths.

"Jeeze…" Amanda threw her arm around Akko. "Come on buddy, chest up. Otherwise you'll pass out."

Diana watched as the two walked towards the water station. Amanda and Akko seemed close, so much closer than Akko and herself. Once again, she had wished she had known Akko before, before she knew her now.

Could you blame her though? For wanting a little bit more. Akko was brave, Diana lacked courage. Diana was stiff, Akko was versatile. Diana was boring and Akko was endlessly fascinating. All she wanted a little more of Akko for herself.

Diana walked over to the two intending to only speak to Akko, but of course the American witch would never allow that.

"Yo Diana!" Amanda greeted. "You saw that? So not only can you not beat me, but it looks like Akko is at the top of that list too" Amanda said rubbing her knuckles into Akko's head.

"Come on Amanda, I'm tired still!" Akko tried to free herself. Usually she was stronger than even Amanda, but Akko had given her all into the obstacle course, there was no way she'd be able to hold her own.

"Chill Akko, just giving princess over here a taste of her own medicine." Amanda said grinning at Diana.

"My own medicine?" Diana inquired. "I do not have the slightest idea what you're implying Amanda."

"Really now?" Amanda raised an eyebrow. She let go of Akko and stood in front of Diana. Akko collapsed on the ground. The grass never felt so good to her. "You're telling me that you've forgotten about all those times you put us down, especially Akko. All those times to fuel your ego and superiority complex?"

Diana narrowed her eye. "I have not forgotten…" She whispered bitterly.

"Ah, what was that princess?" Amanda asked sarcastically, cupping her ear.

"I came her to simple congratulate Akko on her victory, and you continue to antagonize me." Diana was beginning to lose her cool. She just wanted to talk to Akko. Have a conversation that didn't have to do anything about studying or magic.

"Amanda, chill." Akko said sitting up looking worriedly at Diana.

"You may fool everyone else Cavendish, but I know better. I saw the way you looked at her during lunch. How do you think Akko feels to be brushed off despite her great feats? " A tone of playfulness was hinted in Amanda's statement. She was antagonizing Diana, but not to start a fight. She was leading on to something else.

 _Dammit…_

The double meanings.

" _You may for everyone else Cavendish, but I know better."- I know how you feel about Akko, despite your cold demeanor towards her…._

" _I saw the way you looked at her during lunch" -Your stupid smile could be seen miles away_

" _How do you think Akko feel to be brushed off despite her great feats" – You keep treating her that way and you're gonna lose her…_

Diana softly gasped to herself.

"Amanda." Akko said pulling herself up. "That's enough. Diana isn't like how she used to be anymore. Trust me. Things are different now." Akko smiled brightly.

Diana had literally brushed her off hours ago, and here was the brunette defending her from someone who had been with Akko from the beginning.

"Thank you, Akko. B- But I did not ask for your protection." Diana spun around on her heels, and walked away. "I shall see you for our tutoring session."

Akko sighed. "Jeeze, what was that about? I can't even begin to describe her…"

"That right there Akko, is a _tsundere_ " Amanda stated proudly.

"H-How do you even know what that is?!" Akko stuttered, completely flabbergasted by the fact Amanda was familiar with that word and its meaning.

"Oh? You didn't know? American's love anime." Amanda grinned.

"N-Nani!?"

* * *

Diana scanned the library looking for her favorite brunette. As she passed through many book shelves she finally came upon a sleeping brunette in a separate study room. The brunette had her arms crossed in front of her and her head laid snuggly on top, looking to the side. She was probably still tuckered out from the obstacle course. Diana sat silently next to Akko and laid her head on her arms much like the position Akko was in and watched her sleep peacefully for a moment, but alas. Something beneficial had to come from this session.

"Hey…" Diana spoke softly. "Akko, wake up." Diana reached out and pushed back some loose strands of hair behind Akko's ear.

If it hadn't happened already, it looks as if Diana had stumbled right into the palm of Akko's hands. Diana's heart fluttered as she bit her bottom lip. This was the most affectionate she had ever been to Akko, and the brunette wouldn't ever know.

Slowly Akko was starting to come to. "D-Diana?" Akko pulled herself up and leaned back against the chair stretching her sore muscles. "What time is it?"

Diana sat up and moved some books in front of Akko. "Time to study."

Akko groaned. "I'd rather do another obstacle course."

"I'm sure you would. Now what subject first?"

"How bout we start at Magical History, and then work our way to the less boring subject."

Diana giggled, and smiled. "Alright, whatever you say."

After a few hours of painful studying Diana closed the last book. "You should be fine for tomorrows test."

Akko gave a big smile. "Yeah, I actually feel prepare for once." The room got a quiet. It was almost deafening. "Have you been feeling ok lately Diana?"

Diana looked away from Akko. These feelings were so hard to ignore. "Yes Akko, I'm fine."

"Liar." Akko said bluntly.

Diana snapped her head towards Akko. "Can you blame me?" Diana blurted out.

"B-Blame you? For what?" Akko was visibly confused, but what seemed to bother Diana more was how dense Akko could be.

"Never mind, Akko" Diana pushed her seat back preparing to stand up.

"Diana, I'm not very smart. I'd like to think I can read people's emotions pretty well, but lately… Lately you've been so hard to read. One day we're having a great conversation, the next I'm being ignored." Akko grabbed Diana's hand almost desperately. "Just… Just stay ok? We don't have to talk about it. I- I like… I like these little study sessions."

Diana sat back down. "They… They don't bore you?"

"Never. You could never bore me." Akko stated with such confidence, that it shook Diana's core. The room was awkwardly quiet again. Akko was just about to say something to break the silence but was cut off by Diana.

"Am I crazy for wanting a little more?" Diana started.

"A little more of what?" Akko asked softly leaning in. The warmth radiating off of the brunette was intoxicating. It took ever shred of Diana's being to not lean closer towards Akko.

"A little more of you…" Diana bit her lip and looked at the ground. Once again silence ensued, and this was the worse one yet.

Akko was in shocked. "What…?"

Taking the response as a form of rejections, Diana instantly stood up looking towards the door. She was so embarrassed. There was no way they could fix this, no way she would be able to get over this. However, Akko had great physical ability, and almost as quickly as Diana stood up, Akko stood up too, quickly sliding her arms around Diana's waist and pulling her in against her body.

"A-Akko!" Diana felt like she was going to fall, but she didn't. Akko kept a firm, protective grip around her. Diana could feel the heat of Akko's body raising along with hers. She could almost hear the brunette's heartbeat, or was that her own? "Please… Say that it's the same…" Diana said almost like a question.

Akko leaned her face into the crook of Diana's neck. "It's… It's definitely the same…" Akko whispered. "In fact," Akko pulled away and leaned her forehead against Diana's forehead. Deep red blushes painted both girl's cheeks. "I want a _lot_ more…"

Diana gasped softly, and wrapped her arms around Akko's neck, pulling the brunette closer. "As much as you want…" Diana whispered before she closed the gap between their lips.

 **A/N**

 **Song of the story: A Little More- Alessia Cara**


	4. Chapter 4

Akko's first show afterparty was a hit, but of course it was. Diana was the one who planned it for her girlfriend anyways. Amanda sighed, for once the party atmosphere just wasn't doing it for her tonight. Yes, she was surrounded by friends, but with that she was also surrounded by couples.

Diana and Akko were having a great time as per usual. Lotte and Barbara seemed to be having a thing? In fact, the two had left sometimes ago. Even Sucy found some dude who loved mushrooms are much as she did! Amanda sighed, she wished her former teammates could have made it, but Jasminka and Constanze were also pursuing their own love interest.

Amanda took a long sip of the whiskey in her cup. _I should've stayed in America…._ Although she was happy to celebrate Akko's success with her friends, she should've at least brought a date or something…

"Hey you ok?" A voice rang from behind. Amanda turned around to be face to face with Hannah England. She didn't look a whole lot different from when they were in high school. Of course, she didn't look like a teenager anymore. Now she looked like a young woman, no longer was her brown hair pulled into a pony tail. Instead it flowed freely past her shoulders.

 _Had her hair always be that long?_

"Amanda?" Hannah continued waving her hand in from of Amanda's face.

Amanda snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright. What's up Hannah?"

Hannah hopped up on the bar stool next to Amanda and sighed. "Nothing much, just trying to stay out of everyone's way." Hannah raised her hand getting the bartenders attention. "Can I get a double shot Sexton on the rocks please."

The bartender nodded his head and slid Hannah her drink after a quick pour. Amanda raised an eye brow.

"Wooooow, you're a whiskey girl?" Amanda grinned. The only other person who Amanda could drink whiskey with was Diana, but Diana was more of a brandy person than a whiskey drinker. Which is a huge difference.

Hannah clicked her tongue after taking a small sip. "Yes, you can't beat a could 'ole Irish whiskey."

"I bet American whiskey is better." Amanda snickered taking down the rest of her drink.

"I bet not." Hannah scoffed also taking down her drink.

"You must be drunk already." Amanda laughed. "Bartender! Double shot of Makers Mark on the rocks stat!" The drink slid in front of Amanda.

 _What a cheeky bartender…_

"Actually, that's my first drink of the night. Another one please bartender." Hannah asked. Another drink made its way down.

"Here princess, wrap your lips around this." Amanda switching drinks with Hannah.

Hannah took the glass and inspected the whiskey. Smelling it, studying its color, and finally taking a drink. A hint of smokiness hit Hannah's tongue, and almost a cinnamon taste, but not really spicy, the drink actually pretty smooth and didn't burn the back of her throat like most American whiskey's she's tried.

Amanda watched the brunette actually take in the flavors, to be honest, Amanda thought that Hannah was simply going to drink the whiskey and just argue. But it seemed the smaller girl really did appreciate good whiskey.

"Well?" Amanda smirked.

"Hmm, not bad." Hannah handed Amanda back her glass. "I'm not into spices that much. I like more fruit-ish flavors. Now try mine." Hannah looked down to her glass and then back to Amanda.

Now, Amanda new good whiskey when she tasted it. However, all alcohol pretty much smelled the same. Whiskey smelled like whiskey. Vodka, like Vodka, and so on. So, unlike her counterpart, Amanda just dove right into the liquor and let the flavor speak for itself. "Damn, I gotta admit, that's pretty good Hannah."

Hannah smiled and took her drink back. "Now admit it." Hannah leaned into Amanda. "Irish. Whiskey. Is. Better."

Not the one to back away from a challenged, Amanda leaned in as well. There noses barley touching. "Make me." Amanda felt her heart flutter a little. There was no way it was the alcohol, she only had one drink.

Hannah smiled and bit her lip. "I bet by the end of the night you'll want another taste of Irish whiskey."

"Are you challenging me drink for drink England?"

From a distance Akko and Diana watched the two girls at the bar. Akko leaned back into a chair with Diana sitting sideways on her lap. "Should we do something?" Akko asked massaging Diana's calves.

Diana smirked. "No… I think this has been a long time coming. Wouldn't you agree Akko?"

Akko grinned. "You're right. And our friend's though we were dense."

* * *

By the end of the night both were mildly drunk surprisingly.

"Can you believe that!" Amanda said slamming her drink on the bar top. "The nerve of that guy! And he has the audacity to tell me that I was the one pushing him away!"

"What a jerk!" Hannah slurred slamming her drink down as well. "I totally get it! Like, it's not our fault we're picky!"

"We have standards!"

"Specified requirements!"

Amanda and Hannah laughed loudly, letting their voice fill the bar.

"Ladies" Diana said putting a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "My fiancé and I are heading home. Thank you two for gracing us with your presence."

Akko stood behind Diana with a big smile on her face. "We're tired. Do you guys need a ride home or something?"

Amanda hiccuped. "Nah I'm good. My hotel is within walking distance. Drunkie over her might need one." Amanda wrapped her arm around Hannah's waist. "But that's only if she's ready to admit defeat and not try and get me to drink more Irish whiskey."

Hannah narrowed her eyes at the American witch. "The night's still young."

"The hotel has a 24- hour bar."

Akko and Diana looked at each other. "I think you guys have had enough…" Akko said worriedly.

"We'll be fine, she can sleep over if she likes." Amanda said brushing away Akko's statement.

"Diana we'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow to prove it." Hannah grinned.

Diana rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Then I'll look forward to it."

And with that Akko and Diana left the bar.

The night was cold, and woke the two witches up a little from their drunken stupor. Amanda leaned into Hannah. She was warm, and regardless of the whiskey smell slightly emitting off of the brunette, she still smelled sweet like flowers. Hannah didn't seem to mind and leaned in as well, using Amanda to help her walk straight.

Other than going to the bar as planned Amanda and Hannah went straight to the hotel room.

"So how have you been since graduation?" Hannah asked plopping down on the bed.

Amanda fell back on the bed and laid behind Hannah. "Ah, S'alright. I'm starting a museum for magical artifacts."

"Did you steal them?" Hannah ask sarcastically.

Amanda frowned. "Come on, I don't do that anymore. Plus with all the trouble I got into while in school with artifacts, I have the best security system in the country."

"That's ironic."

"Yeah it kinda is…" A comfortable silence filled the room, and absent mindedly Amanda lazily reached up and began playing with Hannah's hair. Hannah hummed in content and laid back on the bed with Amanda. There heads just barley touching.

"I forgot how long your hair was." Amanda muttered.

"Hmm, seems like yours grew longer too." Hannah reached around and twirled Amanda's hair between her fingers.

Amanda sighed. "It's nice talking to you again"

And it was nice, Amanda glanced at the girl to her side. She couldn't see her face, but it seemed that Hannah had enjoyed herself throughout the night.

Hannah rolled on her stomach and looked into Amanda's eyes. Amanda's breath hitched, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time rose from the stomach.

"Yeah it's nice." Hannah laid her head on Amanda's chest.

Amanda laughed at herself. They used to non- stop tease Akko and Diana for being so dense, but her she was, almost 5 years later and only now she realized her feelings. _What a dunce…._

"I've missed you…" Hannah mumbled against Amanda's chest. "You just left after graduation. You hardly even said good- bye to us."

Amanda frowned. "I… I had to. My family needed help."

Hannah's hand moved from Amanda's hair to cup the American's cheek. "What… What if I wanted to come with you?"

Amanda felt her heart beat faster. She could've done that. She could've let at least Hannah know where she was going. At least they could've kept in contact, something. "I couldn't ask you to leave, you have your own life to live…" Amanda chuckled lightly. "You don't even like American whiskey. How could you have possibly lived in America with me."

Hannah giggled. "I'm sure they sell Irish whiskey in America, and even if they didn't I wouldn't have minded."

"Y'know…" Amanda thought carefully. It had been 5 years. There was no point in holding back now. "I wouldn't mind changing to Irish whiskey for a while… It'd be a nice break."

Hannah looked up at Amanda and smirked. She adjusted herself to be face to face to Amanda. "I guess I win then."

Hannah pressed her lips against Amanda's, and Amanda was more than happy to take in her second taste of Irish whiskey that night.

 **A/N: Say You Won't Let Go- James Arthur was the inspiration for this one.**

 **Sorry this one is kinda long, but I started writing and didn't stop. Also it's late here, so delirium hit too.**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is gonna be hilarious." Sucy whispered to Lotte.

"Are you sure? I feel like we're just gonna get in trouble again." Lotte said shaking her head.

"Relax, we're not gonna get in trouble by teachers. It's just a joke. Akko will laugh too."

Lotte sighed. "Yeah, she'll probably be a little peeved, but then laugh."

Everything was set up; the dining hall was filled with students. Constanze had her screen ready, a large pile of confetti was hiding in a bag of Jasminka's chips, Hannah and Barbara needed to make sure Diana was present. and Sucy and Lotte had their signs ready. All that was left now was for Amanda to reel in Akko.

"Right on que." Sucy said pointing to the door.

Walking into the dinning hall was Akko with a big wide smile on her face as per usual, following close behind was Amanda with a slight smirk on hers.

"Hey guys!" Akko called out walking towards Sucy and Lotte. Both girls waved back hiding their anticipation. However, behind her friends was also a certain blonde that had been watching. Throughout the whole day something had been bothering Diana, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She had hoped maybe having lunch with Akko would help her get her thoughts in order. Despite Akko always finding a way to sleep in class, Akko never slept whenever she and Diana was conversating.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe what happened!" Akko began.

"Ohhh, I bet" Sucy grinned. "But first…." Sucy pointed behind Akko towards the ground.

"Huh?" Akko spun around to see what Sucy could have been referring to and what Lotte was blushing about. Shock radiated throughout Akko's body, as she saw Amanda down on one knee holding a pink box to her. On the box was written one word. 'gotcha' Amanda grinned. "Wha-?"

Before Akko could even finish her sentence Lotte and Sucy jumped into the air holding up two signs. "SHE SAID 'YES'!" The both yelled at the top of their lungs. On Lotte's sign was painted a ring, and on Sucy's sign the words yes printed in larger red letters read.

In the front of the dinning hall Constanze projected little digital fireworks and hearts on the screen, and Jasminka threw all of the confetti everywhere.

The ENTIRE school was watching this mock proposal. Fear hit Akko, she felt the blood drain from her body.

 _Dear God… Please someone send a dragon to eat me._ In fact, Akko would have preferred a dragon.

Amanda stood up laughing and threw an arm around Akko. "Man, your face is priceless."

Akko stood there pale, blank, and mouth still wide open in shock.

"Alright let's get a picture of the happy couple." Sucy said grinning. Akko hadn't moved quite yet. Amanda was just about to pull Akko in closer, when a shiver of fear ran down her spine. Something that almost NEVER happened. Amanda dared a peak over her shoulder, and witnessed the full look of animosity and jealousy in Diana.

The blonde didn't even look human. If there was any embodiment of the sin of wrath, Diana had manifested it perfectly. A cold sweat dripped down Amanda's neck and she pulled slightly away from Akko.

 _Yikes… This probably wasn't the best idea…_ Amanda thought. _But something had to be done…_

"Di-Diana?" Hannah stuttered out.

"Y-You ok?" Barbara looked down as Diana's hand and saw it practically melting the spoon she had been hold.

"Just what… The bloody hell is going on here…" Diana seethed ignoring her teammates.

Another shock wave was sent through Akko, waking her up. "DIANA!?"

The brunette turned around to see Diana walking towards her. If looks could kill, Akko would be dead ten times over. The ground felt like it was shaking with each step Diana took towards the helpless brunette. Sucy and Lotte threw down their signs and hid back at their table. Even Constanze and Jasminka decided to hide underneath the table.

"O'Neill. I demand to know what atrocious game you're playing at."

 _Was this for real!? Did she really say yes?! Did she REALLY say yes?!_ Diana didn't get to read Akko's lips or reaction when the situation was playing out.

She knew Akko and Amanda were pretty close, they seemed to be kindred spirits with their troublemaking antics. But she didn't know that they had been THAT close. There was no way! If anything, Akko and Diana spent more time together than anyone, just when, exactly did Amanda O'Neil make a move?!

"N-No games Cavendish." Amanda grinned trying to not let the fear escape her voice. "Just wanted to throw a proposal to an important girl."

Hannah face palmed herself, and Barbara waved her hands up in there trying to get Amanda's attention.

 _ABORT, ABORT!_ She tried to telepathically send to Amanda.

Diana gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Diana wasn't the one for violence, but that didn't mean she wasn't giving someone a beat down.

"Diana, I swear I have no idea what's going on! I just wanted some dinner! Next thing I know the dinning hall is clapping, and…" Akko continued babbling on.

"Akko!" Diana scolded. Akko flinched at the sudden sharpness in the blonde's voice.

"Diana it's a joke!" Lotte finally spoke up. "L-l-l-l-look at the box."

Diana quickly averted her gaze down and saw the small writing on the box saying 'gotcha'.

"Yeah and Akko was so petrified she didn't say anything. For once." Sucy said sarcastically.

"Shut it Sucy!" Amanda scolded. "See it's just a joke, we just wanted to get a reaction out of Akko."

"Please… Believe me." Akko whispered. The brunette grabbed that taller witch's still balled fist. Diana looked down at the brunette and her heart ached a little. Diana knew she had over reacted. There was no way Akko would belong to anyone but her.

Diana sighed. "We're leaving Akko." The blonde interlaced her fingers with Akko's and pulled her out of the dining hall in a rush.

After they rounded the corner and made their way to an empty hallway the two stopped. "That was a little much huh?" Akko smiled holding onto both of Diana's hands.

Diana giggled. "You're right, but a part of me really did feel angry about it."

"I'm not gonna lie even I was kinda scared. I though you were gonna start throwing some punches there."

"Maybe they'll think twice next time they try to interfere with our love life."

Akko pinned Diana against the wall, pressing her body against Diana's and holding her hands tightly down. Diana smiled seductively.

"Mmm, with that acting I'm sure they won't. However, I'm not convinced." Akko whispered into the blonde ear.

* * *

"Yeesh, I never want to see Diana angry like that ever again" Lotte sighed.

"You think it worked?" Constanze wrote on a card.

"I hope so, because that was definitely not worth it." Amanda said sitting on the ground. "That was actually terrifying."

"Let's all agree to never do anything like that again…" Sucy added.

"Agreed" They all said, nodding their head in approval.

 **There's not really a song attached to this one. I was listening to a bunch, and it reminded me of a prank my friends and I played on another friend of mine. It pretty much happened the way it's done in this story. Except there was more people in on it, and we had a toy ring. Of course there was no romance plot for our prank.**

 **However, it took forever for it to fix. For weeks my friend's classmates and professors asked when the wedding was. We even made fake little wedding invitations as threw it in her room. It was totally worth it. She still hasn't fully forgiven us. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_Get up…_

Akko slowly pushed herself up off the ground. Her dirtied uniform clung to her skin.

"Come on Akko, this isn't over." Her professor called over to her. The confidence in her voice only pushed Akko's own drive. "The ground will hold you when you are done. But you're not done."

Akko's body screamed in pain. But that's the thing about pain… It demands to be felt.

"The pain you feel today will be the strength you feel tomorrow." Her beloved professor cheered on.

Despite gravity, Akko stood tall, as if the simple act of standing had brought her closer to her goal than any moment before. Not out of stubbornness, not out of a need to demonstrate the depth of will it takes to carry. She couldn't quit, not now. She was already in pain, already hurting, she might as well get a reward from it now. She owed herself that one.

Bruises covered her legs; her face was scratched from flying debris.

"Concentrate Akko. Your body can stand almost anything. It's your mind that you have to convince."

Akko readied herself again. Professor Ursula was right. Great witches weren't great because that's how they were born, they were great because they worked hard. Akko's eyes narrowed at the stone golem that Professor Ursula built for her training.

Akko took her stance. "One more round we go…" She took off running towards a stone golem. Not one as big as the one that attacked during the Enchanted parade, but a powerful opponent for even the best of student witches.

The golem roared against the defiant witch who didn't know when to quit. The golem threw some boulders towards Akko, immediately she dodged to the right for the first one.

She tucked and rolled under the second one. Although she lost her footing and rolled longer than she had wanted, she was still moving forward. She pulled out her wand, and kept running forward when she caught up to her feet.

The golem through a tree next.

"Diphulaniado!" Akko yelled pointing her wand towards the tree.

Immediately the tree exploded feet away from the golem, momentarily blinding it.

But that was all Akko needed.

When Akko felt she was close enough Akko yelled on last incantation. "Vega Varulus"

With the leg strengthen spell Akko was able to jump meters up into the air, coming face- to- face with the golem. Still keeping the spell on her legs, Akko dove in and kicked the golem's head clean off, shattering the solid rock into tiny pebbles.

Professor Ursula smiled in pride watching her pupil grow into such a strong witch, both physically, and in magical skill. Akko was now able to use powerful spells, and be able to combine it with her own outstanding physical ability. A feat that head taken Ursula a long time to master.

After what seemed like thousands and thousands of hours of training, she had finally mastered another spell to her own likeness. Although she pretty much imitated what her professor had done before, Akko felt she was one step closer to her dreams.

Akko landed on the ground skidding to a halt as the rest of the stone crumbled around her.

"I- I did it…" Akko said turning to her professor with a big radiant smile stretched across her face.

Ursula looked at Akko. It seemed as if the sun has taken the day off and hired her student as its substitute.

But with using two powerful spells together, combining the hours of training she had put in today, fatigue seemed to hit Akko like a train. Thus, the teenager fell to her knees.

"Akko!" Ursula ran over to her student's side. "Are you alright Akko?"

Akko sighed and collapsed onto the cool grass. The night air felt crisp, and fresh in her burning lungs. "Yeah… I'm… I'm fine…" She said in between breaths.

Ursula smiled and sat back next to Akko. "You did well today."

"Thanks… Professor." Akko huffed. Akko raised both hands in the air, reaching towards the stars. " Ya know… Sometimes I feel… As if all the stars have been looking at me, taking notices and keeping track of my dreams."

"They're not the only ones Akko, your friends have been giving you strength as well."

"I know." Akko let her arms collapse back to her sides. "And I'm not gonna waste it…"

A comfortable silence filled the air. Ursula felt so much pride and happiness for her student. Akko's will and determination could never be weakened. Even if mountain tops were to dare her to look down, she would climb. Akko has saved countless people from even the option of surrender. Akko was the type of person that if she were to ever fall down and lose her spark, she would stand right back up and raise a wild fire.

Soft snoring could be hear breaking Ursula's thoughts. The older witch looked down and saw Akko fast sleep. Ursula chuckled softly and picked the girl up like a child. The older witch hooked Akko's legs around her hips, and laid Akko's head against her shoulder with the teenager's arms draped lazily around the Professors neck.

It was amazing to see this typical ball of pure happiness and light could become so child like and vulnerable. It was at this moment Professor Ursula decided that if she were to ever have a child, she would want her child to be just as true, determined and caring as Akko.

 _With all the drive in the world, Akko, you still need gas…_ The professor thought as she made their way back to the academy.

 **A/N: I wanted to try my hand at writing action scenes. Please let me know how I did, because I have an idea for another story that'll be action based. (If it works out.)**

 **Anyways. One Man Can Change The World- Big Sean. Was the song for this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

Diana walked outside into the quite night, shutting the giant glass door behind her. It was a beautiful night, and she couldn't even begin to enjoy it. The party was stuffy, loud, and for lack of a better word, fake. It was only the beginning of spring break, and she already wasn't enjoying it. If she could just stay at home with her books then all she would have to do is push through until the break was over, but alas, nobility required many social obligations. Obligations that she could tolerate, but secretly loathed.

She wanted so much to be at Luna Nova with her friends, most notably with the rambunctious brunette. Diana sighed ad leaned over the railing resting her head on the palm of her hand. She wondered what Akko was up to now. If she was having fun back at her home in Japan, or if the other girl was thinking about her.

"Psst…" She heard a quiet whisper. Diana was pulled out of her day dream and looked around. No one should have been out there except from her. She looked over the balcony and no one was there. "Over here." The voice called to her again. She turned to her side and saw a familiar figure.

"Akko?" Diana began feeling excited.

Akko stepped out of the shadows and into the bright party lights. She was wearing her signature orange coat, and a pair of black leggings protecting her from the cold. "About time." She said with bright tired smile.

"Akko what are you doing here?" Diana looked around, worried what would happen if someone saw Akko.

Akko smiled and ran up worried witch and grabbed her hands. "I'm busting you out of here!"

"What? How? How did you even get here, I thought you were in Japan?"

"I was."

"Then… Then how?! why?!" Diana wanted to laugh at how simple Akko's answer was, but Diana, of course, needs answers.

Akko could only giggle. "Transportation spell. Took me a while to understand it of course. I had to have a detailed memory of where I wanted to go. Good thing I could never forget this place."

"Akko, that takes up a lot of magic, and you were all the way in Japan!" Diana reeled back in surprise, no wonder Akko looked so tired.

"I know, that's why before we left, I made it a point to not over exert myself in school."

"So, you were planning on doing this even before break?"

Akko grinned and hopped on to the railing gallantly standing tall before Diana. "Of course! You may not be Luna Nova's number one trouble maker. But!" Akko bent down so that her face was inches from Diana's face. "I also know that these fake pleasantries aren't your cup of tea. Why would I ever let you have a gloomy spring break?"

Diana smiled. It was moments like these where she just couldn't get enough of the endearing Akko Kagari. But as quickly as that smile reached her face it also faded away. "Akko I can't just leave a party at my own estate. What kind of host would I be?"

Akko sat down on the railing, crossing her legs and pouting. "But let's be real Diana, this maybe your estate, but were you the one who decided to throw this party?"

Diana thought about it. It was true, she actually didn't know of the party until she had first arrived her, it caused a little spat with her aunt. "No, but-"

"No 'buts'!" Akko scolded. "As far as it looks to me, you're just a bystander here! Now, there's so much trouble for us to get into, so let's go."

Diana hesitated. If she left it would look bad for her family. A Cavendish ditching a noble party. It was rude. Unthought of. Even a bit arrogant. She didn't want to do anything that would hurt her family name, the name her mother had worked so hard to uphold. But her heart wasn't here.

Akko was right. Diana didn't want to be around these people, she didn't want to follow so in line anymore like how people expected her to, and she knew that her mother would not have wanted this for Diana as well. She knew her mother didn't want to be a part of a world where it was practices and demanded that those who could cast light to not do it with such radiance.

"Miss Cavendish…" A deep voice came from the door. Akko peaked over and saw a boy in a clean black suit standing at the door.

Diana turned around to see who the man was. It was the son of a noble who had been chasing Diana all night, well more like chasing the Cavendish name more like it.

"Come back to the party Diana." The boy coaxed. Leaving the door open for Diana to come with him. "Come on" The boy continued. He walked over and grabbed Diana's hand. Diana flinched under the cold touch. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your family now." The creepy whisper and predatory grin were all Akko needed to do something.

"Yo! She's clearly not interested in being touched by you, so I suggest you keep your lanky arms to yourself." Akko hopped off the railing and pushed the boy back.

"How dare you touch the son of a lord!" The boy said boiling in anger.

"Son of a lord? You have some trash manners for someone who claims to be so great."

"Akko…" Diana stopped herself, the confidence that Akko was currently radiating felt different.

"Is this what the future head of the Cavendish family been doing? Hanging out with these… These peasants!?"

"Do not call her a peasant." Diana said harshly. She didn't know what it quite was, but it seemed that Akko's confidence had poured into herself. "My friends, these so called 'peasants' have more honor than you could ever hope to have."

Akko grinned getting into the boy's face on her tippy- toes. "Also, peasants aren't bound by social niceties. Meaning this 'peasant' has no problem teaching manners the old fashion way."

Diana couldn't help but feel a redness creep to her cheeks.

"Are you challenging me to a duel?" The boy growled.

"Maybe." Akko pulled a small bottle, not bigger than a penny out of her coat pocket and slammed it on the ground. A plume of smoke erupted and engulfed the balcony. "But right now, I'd rather be lover than a fighter."

"A- Akko!" Diana yelled. The smoked was thick. Diana struggled to see what was going on. Until finally a warm petite hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the smoke. When she was finally out Diana opened her eyes to see Akko's bright excited smile. "Where are we going?!"

Akko laughed and continued to pull Diana. "Does it matter?!"

Seeing the smile on Akko's face washed away every bit of worry from Diana's body, and also began to laugh.

* * *

When the smoke cleared a crowd gathered around the balcony wondering what the commotion was about. All that was left was the boy laying on the ground knocked out with a bruise on her cheek outlining the knuckles of a petite hand.

Anna at first looked at the boy worried. But through the confused chatter Anna heard the laughter of two young women fading out into the distance. Anna smiled knowingly that everything was ok.

* * *

Akko turned her wand into a broom, and mounted it pulling Diana behind her. The smiles and little giggled never left their presence. Even when they were flying far away from the grand estate.

"So, we're not there anymore." Diana began. "Where to now?"

"Come home with me." Akko said softly.

There was a double meaning in Akko's words, she hoped the blonde witch wouldn't catch on to it.

Diana smiled and held on closer to Akko. Although she didn't catch the second meaning in Akko's words, the sound of going home with Akko was enough to induce an insane amount of happiness in the blonde.

She didn't know if it was her own excitement, or the look in Akko's eyes, but the night seemed so much more beautiful now. It was a good night to get in trouble. In fact, Diana wouldn't mind getting into trouble if it meant that she get to see Akko's bright face, or her the brunettes triumphant, fun loving laugh.

 **I was listening to Marry You by Bruno Mars. It was gonna be a completely different story at first, but this popped into my head in the last minute. I'm always about causing trouble. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Remember when that thing glows, that means my time is up, and we have to high- tail it out of here." Amanda said handing a small gem to Akko.

Amanda sighed as she slicked back her hair for at least the 10th time of the night, but her hair was untamable, and using too much gel would just make her look even worse.

Akko pouted and adjusted the American witch's tie. "I still don't understand why you're doing this Amanda."

"Shh! Don't call me Amanda tonight." The taller witch scolded. "Do I need to go over this with you again Akko?"

"No, I got it the first time." Akko pulled on the tie and tightened it too hard around Amanda's neck purposely strangling the girl to get her attention. "What I mean is, I don't understand why you need to go about your 'situation' in such a shady way."

"A-Akko…" Amanda breathed out. It never failed to amaze Amanda how strong Akko was. The petite witch could definitely hold her own in a fight, and often times Amanda wondered who would win in a fist fight between her and Akko.

Akko loosened the tie and adjusted it to a comfortable and suitable way. Akko then flipped down the collar of the white under shirt and stepped back satisfied with her work.

"Akko… I just need to make sure of something."

She looked at herself in the mirror and felt out of place. The black suit perfectly fit her, it didn't look big on the witch, but it was loose enough to not give away any feminine features. Despite being the school tomboy, and the blatant lesbian; seeing herself look like a strapping young man in the mirror made her feel irregular.

Akko stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk playing on her face. "Jeeze, you look like you're stepping on pins and needles man."

"Speak for yourself. You've been fussing with your hair since we got here." Amanda grinned down at her partner in crime.

Akko smiled sheepishly. She had decided to leave her hair down and even went so far as to curl it a little.

"Anyways, as far as I know Akko, you and I are in the same boat here."

Akko giggled. "Yeah, you're right." Akko threw her hands behind her head. "But I'm not trying to pretend to be something I'm not Amanda… I know… I know that kind of person I am is the last kind that Diana would ever want or need, but there are other things I can do to… To at least be there for her."

Amanda clenched her jaw. Akko was right, what she was doing felt wrong, SHE felt wrong. But she didn't know what else to do without having to vulnerable.

"I know Akko…" Amanda looked at the two of them in the mirror, and a sad smile formed on both of their faces. "Look at us man, a bunch of idiots in over our heads."

"And out of your leagues." Sucy said walking into the room. She wore a tight long sleeve black dress.

Lotte followed close behind in her frilly purple ball gown. "But you always gotta cheer for the underdogs. Right?"

Sucy shrugged. "You two ready? You're not gonna have enough time to figure things out if you stay in here Amanda."

"If you're gonna refer to me as Amanda at least close the door. No one can know about this." Amanda scolded buttoning her cuffs.

"Yeah, yeah" Sucy waved off. "Any thoughts to your alter ego?"

The group took a minute to think.

"How about Edgar?!" Lotte shouted. "We can make our own Night Fa-"

"Heck no!" Amanda retorted.

"Sentaro?" Akko put out.

"Akko, I'm not even remotely Japanese."

Akko pouted. "You don't have to be Japanese to have a Japanese name."

"Aiden?" Sucy suggested.

"What am I, in a boy band? Come on."

"With how much gel is in your hair you could be." Sucy snickered.

"Watch it Manbavaran." Amanda growled.

The girls took another minute to think.

"How about Adam?" Lotte finally said.

"Yeah, that could work." Amanda said grinning. A newfound wave of confidence grew. "Alright ladies. It's game time." Amanda strutted out of the room making her way to the ballroom.

Sucy sighed. "Good thing I brought some potions."

"Potions? For what!?" Lotte asked

Akko laughed. "That actually isn't a bad idea."

"What about you Akko? Will you be cross dressing as well?"

"Heck no!" Akko retorted. "Don't get me wrong, being around Diana sounds like a dream come true! But right now, Amanda needs us. Her situation is way more than my unrequited love problem… Also… At least Amanda has a chance."

Sadness and pity flashed into her roommates' eyes. "Yeah, also you in a suit would be weird." Sucy said keeping the mood light.

Lotte giggled. "Come on we have work to do." Sucy and Akko nodded in affirmation and made their way to the ball room.

* * *

The Luna Nova ball was nothing short of amazing, with the restoration of magic, and the world being save, it seemed fit to give the students a time to relax and have fun. It was even allowed that students could bring a date from outside the school, so long as they could agree to a few extra rules.

It was the perfect cover up for Amanda. She just had to play someone's date, and who better than being around her crew.

Amanda, Akko, Constanze, Jasminka, Sucy and Lotte all gathered together in the main ballroom. All six of them looked around at the grandeur of the school. The room was brightly lit, a banquet of food laid out on several tables, magical sparkles fell from the ceiling, it was nothing short of amazing.

Amanda whistled. "This is insane…"

"They really went all out for this, huh?" Jasminka commented looking at the piles of food.

"It's a little too bright for me" Sucy said squinting her eyes.

Akko and Lottle rolled their eyes. "Well we have sometime before we get things going, we might as well enjoy this while we can." Akko said looking towards the food. "Anyways… Bet I can eat more than you Jasna."

For once. For a fleeting moment. Jasminka seemed to have a fiery disposition. Slowly she walked to one of the tables and sat down, waiting for Akko.

"Alright!" Akko said running towards the Russian.

Lotte sighed. "Ya know, I've always been interested in seeing those two have an eating contest."

"10 bucks says Akko gets creamed." Sucy wiggled her eye brows.

"You're on!" Lotte and Sucy ran over to the buffet together.

"I guess it's just you and me Cons." Amanda said looking down at her grumpy teammate.

Constanze scribbled on a board. "I need to prepare. Go find your girl." And with that Constanze left.

Amanda sighed. "And then there was one…"

* * *

Hannah and Barbara looked around the ball room eyes glistening.

"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty!" Hannah gushed.

"I can't believe the school was so nice to do this!" Barbara joined.

Diana smiled watching her teammates be filled with excitement. It almost reminded her of a particular brunette that she had been searching for, but could not find. Slowly her smile faded, she wanted to see Akko and be around the bubbly witch, mostly, but secretly, she wanted to make sure that no one was trying to snatch her away.

"Come on Diana, you know that all of these boys are here with dates." Hannah said sensing her teammates distress. "No one is going to take Akko from you."

"That is…" Diana continued to try to build a failed excuse for her concern of Akko, but by then Hannah caught a glance from gorgeous emerald eyes in the crowd. As quickly as they flashed in her eye sight, they disappeared through the crowds.

"Are you listening?" Diana continued seeing her turn away.

"Yeah, uh- huh." Hannah replied absent mindedly.

"Hannah?" Barbara asked.

"I- I have to go…" Hannah quickly walked away pushing herself through the crowd desperately looking for the owner of those familiar eyes.

"What's gotten into her?" Barbara asked looking at Diana worriedly.

Diana gave Barbara a blank confused look.

Hannah shoved through the crowd.

 _Where did they go…?_

She had no idea way she was so dead set on finding those eyes. The glace wasn't even that long, in reality it was probably no longer than a second, but to Hannah, it was like time had stood still.

* * *

Amanda's heart was beating rapidly, she didn't think that she would see Hannah so soon into the night. It was supposed to be just an observation mission, but Amanda couldn't stop herself from looking at Hannah. She looked so beautiful tonight. She wore a blue short sweetheart laced dress that fell about an inch or two before her knees. Her hair was thrown into an elegant side braid with her bangs clipped back.

Amanda leaned against the wall behind some ferns trying to control her nerves.

"Aman- Adam?" Akko whispered.

"A-Akko! What are you doing here?" Amanda stuttered.

"I… I saw Diana, and I just couldn't… Jeeze, she looks gorgeous tonight. I had to get away." Akko said blushing profusely.

"Akko this doesn't look good for us." Amanda peeked out looking around hoping to not see Hannah again. "We're never gonna make it through the night if we keep doing this."

"I- I know, but man, I can't help it. I feel like I'm going psycho." Akko whispered.

"I know what you mean…"

Diana looked around she swore she saw Akko with Jasminka and her teammates, but the brunette got away before Diana could even make a step towards her. Diana sighed. She didn't get to see Akko's dress, but seeing her hair down and slightly curled was… Intriguing.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar pair of legs poking out behind some ferns, and on the other side was a pair of black suit pants.

Slowly Diana made her way to the scene. Even though boys had been allowed to attend the dance, there was no way Diana was going to let any other shenanigans happen to her classmates.

"Alright" Akko said pumping her fist into the air. "No more running. Tonight, we're rooting for you!"

"Right!" Amanda fist bumped Akko. Amanda couldn't help but smile, her friends didn't have to help her, but here they were cheering her own forgetting about their own preferences.

"Akko?" Akko froze at the sound of the angelic voice. Quickly Akko slid the fern pot in front of Amanda, hitting the American witch right in the face. Amanda swore under her breath at the pain, but hid loyally behind the ferns on the other side.

"DIANA!" Akko forced out.

"Who were you with? Why are you screaming?"

"I'M SCREAMING?!"

"Akko…" Diana scolded.

"S-Sorry" Akko rubbed the back of her head.

 _Sorry Akko…_ Amanda thought. If she was in her natural form Amanda would have been happy to help, but with being a boy right now, it was only going to lead to more trouble for the brunette. Thus, Amanda slipped away looking for Hannah. This time she wasn't going to run.

* * *

The lights in the ballroom dimmed, and the soft piano music was replaced by more modern music that was usually banned from the school, but given how it was a special event, it was allowed for tonight.

Students were all too happy to start dancing with their dates. It seemed almost everyone had gone to the dance floor. Amanda sighed there was no way she was going to find Hannah now. She had wished the Constanze and Sucy only waited a little while longer to set the mood.

Finally sitting by a table, Amanda saw Hannah. Her legs crossed and head resting in the palm of her hand. A dejected look on her face.

Amanda took a deep breath and walked over. "Good evening Miss." She said with a grinned.

Hannah looked up and froze in place. She had spent so long look for those green eyes, and now they were here. Right in front of her, looking only at her.

"H-Hi…" She felt her breath hitch and a warm feeling emit throughout her body. The boy's eyes were so endearing and angelic, but there was something else, a hint of mischief.

"M-My name is Ama- Adam!" _Why are you the why you are…_ Amanda scolded herself. "I'm Adam."

"I'm Hannah." A blush rose up Hannah's face as she twiddled with her thumbs. She didn't even realize the mistake, if anything there was one thing she wanted to know about Adam. "Um, are you here with someone?"

 _Shit._

She forgot she needed a reason to be invited here, otherwise she was just a trespassed. Quickly she looked around. "Ah yeah. M- My cousin attends here."

"Oh? Who's your cousin." Hannah perked up maybe she had a chance.

"Uhhh her name is Amanda." It felt a little weird saying her own name in such a way.

"O'Neill?"

"Yeah! I'm Adam O'Neill." Amanda pulled a seat next to Hannah. "Mind if I join you?"

"Please, by all means!" Hannah scooched over making room for Adam. "Where is she by the way? It's been quiet? I was hoping to see her too."

Amanda blushed. Maybe she as a female could have a chance with Hannah, but right now was not that time for that. "She's um, somewhere around her. I lost her. But I found you!"

"So, you're from America then?" Hannah inquired. That's right, Amanda had to pretend to not know Hannah, and engage in small talk in order to things to build up.

"Yeah, born and raised American." Amanda grinned. "And yourself?"

Hannah tensed a little, it wasn't the first time a boy expressed interest. Usually Hannah would brush them off, but Adam felt different. Almost like she had known him from before. "I'm from here, England. That is."

Amanda leaned back into the chair. "What made you come to Luna Nova?"

"I've always been fascinated with magic, I used to watch my mother teach her elementary school using illusions and magic to produce images to help them learn. I hope to make kids happy like that one day." A soft smiled crept on Hannah's face as she reminisced.

Amanda couldn't help but smile too. Her heart ached to be so much closer to this girl. "I'm sure you will…" Amanda said absent mindedly.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Wanna dance!?"

Hannah sat there surprised by the change in mood.

 _AHHHHHHHHHH Why did I just do!?_ Amanda screamed internally both at what she said, and her choice of words to try and change the subject.

"YES!" Hannah yelled almost too eager.

Quickly Amanda stood to her feet and stretched out her hand. "Let's go then."

Hannah grabbed on to Adam's hand as he pulled her into his embrace. He smelled so good, it seemed to be a typical male cologne, but there was also a scent of fresh fruit?

Amanda led the way to the dance floor. Amanda placed her hips loosely around Hannahs hips, she didn't want professors to feel the need to break them a part if they were too close. She didn't need a professor recognizing her or the spell.

Hannah placed one hand on Adam's chest, the other rest on top of his arm.

"I-Is this ok?" Hannah asked. She felt her face heat up again. She wanted to be so much closer, but she was too afraid of being too awkward and chasing the boy away.

"Yeah that's perfect." Amanda said looking down at the shy girl.

" _Spend my time worrying of broken promises  
Focused on the smell of all the burnt out cigarettes  
My thoughts play on repeat  
Only comfort that I keep  
'Cause in a moment I will be  
Something you will forget"_

Amanda couldn't help but laugh at herself, just like the song, she was hopelessly in love.

Much to her surprise Hannah didn't need to be led, or following. It seemed that the brunette was a capable dancer on her own.

Amanda twirled Hannah around, and even though they weren't holding hands anymore they were never more than a foot part. Both dancers smiled and laugh. All sense of worry and awkwardness leaving their bodies as they danced with each other. This was the perfect song. Something intimate, but definitely not some prom slow dance.

The two naturally twirled and bumped into each other laughing and smiled. Stealing looks of adoration, as letting little touches linger longer than they should have.

 _She's literally perfect._ Amanda decided. There was no better dance partner for her hand Hannah England.

Little faeries danced above around the ceiling, giving off different colored lights adding to the ambiance. Surely it was Lotte's doing.

After what seemed like hours. Hannah started to feel tired, the ball was far from over, but she couldn't help a weird feeling creeping into her chest.

Adam wrapped his arms securely around Hannah's waist still laughing in his deep voice. He felt so good, and so right, yet somehow a little wrong too. She couldn't help but want to be with him, but not be with him.

"You got enough for one last song for now?" Adam whispered into her ear, almost demanding her attention over the loud music.

"Sure" Hannah blushed. She was glad that the room was so dimly lit, otherwise she probably would've looked like car headlights.

Adam backed away and started snapping his fingers to the beat of the music.

"It never fades away, it's staying

Your kiss like broken glass on my skin  
And all the greatest loves end in violence  
It's tearing up my voice, left in silence"

Slowly he started moving in still singing with the song. The song began to swell into the chorus, and in one swift moment he pulled her back in. Closer than before.

"Baby, it hit so hard, holding on to my chest  
Maybe you left your mark, reminding me to forget  
It doesn't matter where you are, you can keep my regret  
'Cause baby, I got these scars, reminding me to forget  
Reminding me, I got these scars, to forget your love  
Keep reminding me, ooh, to forget your love"

One hand slipped to the small of her back and the other interlaced with hers. They spun around together and he dipped her down pulling her back closer against him. In between the twirls and spins he kept his distance close, taking little steps keeping in beat with the song. He felt so close that she could feel his breath against her neck.

Goosebumps filled her skin, and shivers were sent down her spine. But why did she still doubt him some much? Hannah couldn't answer that question. She was so busy enjoying herself, she pushed those feelings and thoughts out, only wanted to suck in the moment. She decided to let herself go and move more freely, and appealingly. She swayed her hips more, and took the risk of even grinding against the boy a little.

Amanda bit her bottom lip. HARD. She felt a nose bleed coming on, but dear lord… She wasn't going to embarrass herself, not like this.

"H-Hey. Wanna go outside? It's getting really hot here…" Adam managed to choke out.

Hannah smiled. "Of course!"

Hannah led the way to the balcony closing the door quietly behind her as Adam walked past her. Hannah took a moment to study the boy, he really was hansom. He was tall, slightly muscular as if he was more of an endurance type athlete, and his eyes. His damn emerald eyes.

"You ok Adam?" Hannah asked walking towards the boy.

Amanda flinched a little under the name of her alter ego. For a moment she forgot she was in disguise, everything was almost perfect. Almost. "Yeah I'm fine, it was just getting a little hot in there."

When Amanda turned around, she found Hannah's face just inches from hers. Hazel eyes looking into her own light green eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes…" Hannah said bluntly, almost as if she wasn't aware of what she was saying.

"Hannah…" Amanda began. It was now or never. This would be her only chance, probably EVER in her life to do this. Amanda slowly raised her hand under Hannah's chin, tilting the brunette's head up a little.

"Yes?" Hannah whispered. Her eyes slowly began to close.

Amanda pursed her own lips, and leaned in. _I love you._

However, unbeknownst to Amanda, because of Hannah's "distractions" and her own mixed feelings. The spell was started to wear off due to lack of concentration. Her feminine features started to show, her shoulders less broad, her face a bit thinner, her hair was growing out a little… Ect

Before Amanda could get a taste of sweet bliss, the doors to the balcony burst open. A bright flash emitted from the ballroom, temporarily blinding everyone in the ballroom, as well as Amanda and Hannah outside.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Hannah called out covering her eyes.

 _No! Not now!_

"Come on Cinderella!" Sucy said. "The faeries can be that bright for only so long."

"We gotta go!" Akko called out.

Amanda felt Constanze's small hands grab onto her and pulled her away.

"W-wait!" Amanda tried to peek back to see Hannah, but the lights were still too bright.

"No time!" Lotte ran outside. "Jump!"

 _Jump? JUMP!?_

Amanda felt her body being pulled over something, and then nothing under her.

"Paleis Capama!" Akko yelled waving her wand. All six girls laid suspended inches before the concrete.

Akko released her spell, letting all six girls gently collapse to the ground. They all sighed and groaned. Amanda looked up, it wasn't a very far fall, but definitely would have been enough to cause some serious injury if they didn't land correctly.

"Come on we can't stay out here." Lotte said picking up Jasminka.

Quickly the girls dusted themselves off and ran to the green team's room.

* * *

"A-Adam?" Hannah sat up rubbing her eyes. The light startled her so much she fell back. She continued to rub her eyes until her vision cleared, but there was no one there, she was by herself. A pang of sadness hit her gut, but simultaneously she felt relieved.

* * *

Amanda threw the suit to the ground and stomped to her bed. Constanze and Jasminka laid in their own beds, while Akko, Lotte, and Sucy sprawled out on the ground.

"Man, that gem you gave me glowed brighter than the sorcerer's stone, believe it or not." Akko said tossing Amanda the gem.

Amanda sighed as she caught the gem. "Jeeze, just my luck…"

"Did you find anything out?" Constanze wrote on a board.

"It looked like you guys hit it off pretty well." Sucy commented.

Amanda placed the stone on her desk. "We did…. At least… Her and Adam did…" Amanda said sadly. The girls looked sadly at the American witch. "We… We were about to kiss, but she didn't want to kiss me… She wanted to kiss 'Adam'." Amanda smiled sadly.

"Come on, Amanda, you don't know that for sure." Akko smiled trying to lighten the mood and give hope to her friend.

Amanda chuckled dryly. "I lose Akko… You were right. I shouldn't have been something I'm not."

Akko looked around at her friends. The same sullen expression was worn by everyone. The room was quiet, all that could be heard was Amanda's soft sniffles.

* * *

 **A/N: Brown Eyed Blues by Adrian Hood hit me right in the feels. Don't worry guys, this story isn't quiet finished yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yikes! Took me a while. I was typing this at work. Didn't go through mistakes, hopefully it doesn't take from the story. Goes with previous chp.**

"I think you should tell her…" Jasminka whispered walking back to their room.

It was a painfully slow day for the green team. Especially for their fearless leader, Amanda.

"I can't…" Amanda unlocked their room door and entered. "She'll hate me." Amanda plopped down on her bed.

Dinner, actually, the entire day had been spent stealing glances with Hannah. Amanda knew it was only because the girl wanted to know about what happened with Adam, but Amanda still hadn't come up with a good reason for his "disappearance". Nor did she want to.

"You're gonna lose her if you don't tell her." Constanze wrote on a board.

"Really? How? She'll just forget about this whole thing. It was only one night."

"Then why are you still thinking about it?" Constanze wrote.

"Cons is right Amanda. What if she fell in love with someone who wasn't real? She'll be wondering all her life."

Amanda sighed. "Dammit!" Amanda punched the wall. "Why can't this be like a crappy RomCom? I don't understand how Akko can deal with these feelings' day in and day out. It hurts." Amanda spoke allowed. Jasminka began rubbing Amanda's hair as Constanze laid her legs across Amanda's legs. Her teammates said nothing. But that was alright. Their proximity was enough to take away some of the pain.

"Speaking of Akko. She was quiet today as well." Constanze wrote.

"I think her and Diana had a little argument." Jasminka added. "Something about the ball."

Amanda sniffled. "About what?"

"I think, Diana thinks Adam was Akko's date…"

Amanda sat up almost hitting her head against the bunk. "What did Akko say?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I don't think she told Diana the truth though, because Diana stormed off fuming."

Amanda thought about it. Akko wasn't a snitch, and besides the poor girl was so love sick, and convinced that Diana had no feeling towards her, she wasn't going to give Amanda for something she believed she couldn't have anyways.

"I need to talk to Akko."

"But it's almost part curfew" Constanze wrote.

Amanda grabbed her wand, and robes. "Which means she's out and a bout. I'll be back."

* * *

It took Amanda a while, but she finally stumbled upon the brunette sitting in the grass just outside of the castle walls.

"You're a good friend you know that, right?" Amanda spoke once she became within hearing range.

Akko nearly jumped out of her skin but the sudden voice. When she realized that it was the American witch Akko smiled. "Ah, I try."

"Why didn't you tell Diana? She probably thinks you're chasing after some dirtbag."

"I'm sure she doesn't think that, besides, as soon as you tell Hannah it'll all be over."

Amanda sat next to Akko. "What makes you think I'm gonna tell her?"

"Because despite your rugged demeanor, you feel bad. You feel scummy. You feel like the worst person in the world."

"Yeesh, nice pick- me up. You're just mad that Diana freaked out over nothing."

"Yeah, damn right I'm mad about that. So, do you have a plan to tell Hannah."

"Nope."

Akko clenched her jaw. "Are you even taking this seriously?"

"Jeeze Akko, what's your problem?"

"My problem? Are you kidding me?" Akko stood up and glared down at Amanda. "Have you even seen the look on Hannah's face today? Have you seen how miserable she was for the past week since that ball!?"

Akko took out her wand and waved it over Amanda turning her back into a boy. "Akko! What the hell!?"

Amanda popped to her feet searching for her wand. It took a moment to realize that Akko had snagged it off of her while they were sitting down.

"You possibly made her to fall in love with someone who doesn't even exists!" Akko pointed her finger right in Amanda's face. Amanda had never seen such anger before, in anyone.

"What do you care Akko!? Hannah only ever bullied you before!" Amanda clenched her fist. She was livid.

"So, what!? That's in past, and you're the one in love with her."

Amanda growled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know what I'm talking about?" Akko scoffed. "I don't know how it feels to be in love with someone who will never feel the same?"

"Shut up Akko…" Amanda whispered.

Akko continued trying to ram it into Amanda's head exactly what was going on. "You created a persona that you could hide behind, because you didn't have the guts to take it head on. You think I don't know how it feels to have to bury my feelings?!"

"Shut up Akko!"

"If you love her then you would have never filled her mind with confusion and her heart with pain! But you have your head so far up your ass that you didn't even notice-"

"I said shut up!" Amanda threw a wild haymaker right across Akko's cheeks.

Akko fell back onto the ground a little dazed, but quickly she wiped her face and grinned. "So, that's what's happening, huh?" Akko stood up and threw both of their wands away. "If you're not gonna listen to me then I'm just gonna beat it into you."

"I was always curious to know who'd win in a fight between us." Amanda readied herself.

She was definitely at a disadvantage. She wasn't nearly as quick as Akko, and because of the girl's short stature, she could easily outmaneuver Amanda. However, if Amanda could land one blow on the small girl, then it'd take a longer time for her to recover.

"Well we're about to find out now." Akko rolled up her blouse sleeve and put her fist up.

Amanda was the first to move, she lunged towards Akko and swung, Akko side stepped out of the way and drove her leg up to Amanda's abdomen, Amanda was screwed, and she knew it. But before contact could be made, Akko and Amanda were pulled apart and thrown to the ground.

"That's enough!" Diana waved her wand and ropes wrapped around the two.

"This isn't over Akko!" Amanda yelled.

"Had my leg gone through it would've been over for you Ama- Adam…"

Amanda snapped out of her blind rage and her eyes widened.

"Dammit…" Akko buried her face into the ground.

"Akko…" Amanda struggled underneath the ropes. "Diana, please…"

"I've heard enough… Amanda." Diana released her spell and let the two go.

Akko relaxed on the ground but didn't look up. Amanda ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She punched Akko, she hurt one of her best friends. All because she was being too stupid and stubborn to listen. And even after being punched in the face, and dragged into a fight, Akko was still willing to have Amanda's back.

"You're such a good friend…"

Akko dug her fingers into the ground and gripped the grass, the pain in her face wasn't as bad as the guilt she felt in her pit of her stomach. She had given Amanda up in her anger. All she wanted was to make Amanda see that what she did was hurting Hannah. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but in retrospect this was this wasn't a surprise. Someone was going to get hurt.

"Akko… Are you ok?" Akko tensed feeling Diana's hand on her head.

"Yeah, I am." Akko stayed still. "But she's not."

Diana ran over to Amanda. "Amanda you need to run now." Diana warned. "Hannah wanted to go on patrol with me and-"

Amanda scrambled to her feet.

"Diana? Adam?!"

"Shoot…" Amanda muttered. She looked up to see Akko scrambling for their wands. Akko was about to toss Amanda her wand to get away, but once they made eye contact Amanda shook her head.

"W-What are you doing here?" Hannah said looking around. Diana stepped back and walked back to Akko examining her face.

"Hannah listen…" Amanda started walking towards the girl.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave…?" It felt like with every step Amanda took a new question was asked. "Why are you here? Fighting Akko…?"

When Amanda was in touching distance, she slapped Amanda. "Stop looking at me with those eyes. I can't, I can't concentrate."

Amanda sighed and rubbed her face. The spell was wearing off already, with Akko being busy dealing with Diana, her concentration was breaking, thus in a matter of seconds Amanda was back to her normal self. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it…" She said with a sad smile.

"A-Amanda? That was you?"

"Of course, it was me, who else is gonna be able to dance with you like that?"

"Y-You lied?" Hannah was close to tears. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to scream and shout. Sure, she was hurt, and felt betrayed, but somehow, she didn't feel betrayed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I… I wanted to know if I had a chance." Amanda straightened her back and looked into Hannah's hazel eyes.

"A chance at what?"

Amanda straightened her back and looked into Hannah's hazel eyes. "If you could… If you could have the same feelings as I do for you. I needed to know if you'd rather be with hansom boy, or a rule-breaking girl."

"Stupid" Hannah spat out. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Amanda chuckled. "As if it was that easy."

Hannah slapped Amanda again. Then kissed her.

Amanda stood there dumbstruck. "Wha…"

Another slap was met to Amanda's cheek.

"You're so, so, so, so lucky that you have those eyes of yours." Hannah scolded. "So lucky that you're eyes never change."

Hannah spun around and walked back into the school. Amanda stood there still completely shocked.

Diana and Akko smiled. Well, Akko smiled as best as she could, more of a lopsided grinned.

"What just happened?" Amanda breathed out.

"It would seem that you got off easy. However…" Diana stood up and slapped Amanda as well. "I would appreciate it if you do not EVER lay a finger on Akko. If you do, those ropes I will make sure the ropes do more than just immobilize you." The heiress left, following her teammate, anticipating a long night of giggling and gushing. "Now, it would also be best you head back inside, it is way past curfew.

Amanda turned around to face Akko only to be slapped again. "AH! Dammit Akko what was that for?!"

"Everyone else seemed to be doing it. Plus, YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!" Akko winced a little after yelling, her cheek was starting to swell. Despite Diana's attempt to rectify the injury, Akko was going to have massive bruising, and a slight change in the way she spoke.

"You could have at least slapped the other side." Amanda said rubbing her cheek. "Jeeze, what do I do now?"

"Be yourself, stupid." Akko said with her lopsided smile and handing Amanda back her wand.

Amanda couldn't help but laugh. "I hit you pretty hard, huh?"

"Not as hard as that kick would have been." Akko retorted.

Amanda smiled as the two began walking back to the school.

 **I like writing as Amanda or Akko, I really struggle with Diana's formal English. I also always wanted to depict a fight between Akko and Amanda. I imagine Akko winning because of speed. Anyways hope you liked it, sorry it took me a minute.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little fluff piece following Akko valiantly kidnapping Diana from the party a couple chapters ago. Also let's me write my own rendition of Akko's back story. Also let's me reminisce on fun memories.**

* * *

Diana opened her eyes to the bright sun shining through the window. It took a moment to get a hold of her environment, but one look of the room reminded her of what transpired the night before. Diana smiled. _Land of the rising sun, huh?_

She sat up in the warm bed, she could have sworn she fell asleep next to Akko, and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed not seeing the troublemaker next to her.

"Atsuko!" An older woman yelled out followed by what seemed like scolding. Diana couldn't understand Japanese, but judging by the tone of her voice she wasn't happy with Akko.

"Obaasan…" Akko could be heard groaning and replying in her native tongue probably trying to explain the situation.

Diana laughed, even outside of the school Akko would still be a troublemaker. The door into the room clicked open. "Diaaaannnaaaa" Akko sang softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yes Akko, it seems I have a sixth sense to know when you're getting in trouble."

Akko walked into the room. Much to Diana's surprise the brunette was already dress in dark blue denim shorts and a gray and blue baseball t-shirt.

"Oh, so you heard that?" Akko giggled and laid on the bed next to Diana. "My grandmother likes to spoil me when I come home, so, when I decided to cook this morning, I got the wooden spoon to the hand."

Diana laughed and settled back into the bed. She took a moment to really look at Akko's room. It definitely wasn't like her room at the manor. A few Shiny Chariot posters here and there as well as a few family photos. A small book shelf with medals adorning it, and a messy desk. It was exactly how Diana would imagine Akko's room to be.

"So! Now that you're in Japan, what do you want to do?" Akko asked stretching out on the bed.

Diana thought about it. "Hm, to be honest I have never really thought about it. The last time I was here was only to watch a Shiny Chariot show."

"So, no ideas, huh?"

Diana shook her head. "I'm assuming you have an idea, since you did bring me here after all."

"I've always wanted to show my friends my stomping grounds. So, you'll just have to be the first." Akko grinned. Loud shuffling could be heard downstairs. "Yikes! We'll go out after breakfast, and we better hurry, otherwise I'm getting more than the spoon next time." Akko hopped off the bed and ran downstairs to be met with more scolding.

Diana laughed and crawled out of bed. Before they had left Akko managed to take Diana's suitcase that she hadn't unpacked when she went back home. She got dressed in blue jeans and a light blue blouse, it felt like it had been a long time since she last wore such casual clothing.

When Diana arrived downstairs, she saw Akko and what appeared to be her grandmother sitting on the ground around a small table. The tiny old women stood and shuffled her way towards Diana. "Good morning Miss Cavendish."

Despite the frail and old appearance, there was a sureness in the old woman's voice. A strong tone that only a woman who has conquered many hardships in her life could ever have. The old woman's eyes were a deep crimson, much like Akko's but instead it was softer, more mature and experienced look.

"G-Good morning…" Diana was a bit taken aback by the woman's perfect English

"Please, just call me grandma as well. Everyone here calls me that, besides, I'm too old to care about formalities."

Diana smiled. "Then please call me Diana as well."

The older woman nodded and led Diana to the table. What laid out was stacks of thick pancakes.

"Itadakimasu!" Akko and her grandmother bowed and began taking hot cakes into their plates. Akko also piled some on Diana's plate.

"Help yourself Diana, Grams makes the best hotcakes ever!" Akko said before stuffing some in her mouth.

Akko's grandmother laughed. "I had to in order to feed you and that blackhole of a stomach you have. My Akko, I swear every time you come home you look skinner, and skinner, is that school even feeding you two?"

Diana laughed while cutting her food a part. "They are, but like you said Akko is a bottomless pit."

Akko smiled sheepishly. "If I could cook in my own room I wouldn't have to worry."

"You can cook?"

"Of course! I do more than just steal pies…" Akko looked over to her grandmother already holding a wooden spoon up.

"Akko…" The old woman warned. "Causing trouble, again are we?"

Akko sat straight up. "No! Of course, not Obaasan!"

The grandmother smacked Akko on the top of her head. "What have I told you about causing trouble, Akko?"

"Aiiiii…." Akko said rubbing the top of her head. "Don't get caught?"

Her grandmother raised the spoon again.

Akko covered her head. "You reap what you sow!"

Diana covered her mouth, she couldn't help but want t laugh at how this passionate girl could be put in her place by a woman half her size.

"And you!" The old woman pointed her weapon at Diana. Diana straightened up as well, feeling chills run down her back as she looked into the strong eyes down the wooden spoon. "Do not be soft on her. My granddaughter maybe some hero now, but I will not tolerate recklessness."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Diana practically yelled.

"My, my, I swear you're getting to be more and more like your father every day." The old woman settled back down finishing her hot cake.

"I bet he didn't have to worry about the spoon." Akko grinned and continued eating.

"No, he had the paddle." The grandmother smiled and laughed loudly.

Diana looked around the house, it was small and cozy. There was a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and it seemed like there was only two bedrooms. One for Akko, and one for her grandmother.

"Where are your parents Akko?" Diana asked absent mindedly.

The old woman narrowed her eyes at Akko, but began cleaning off the plates. Akko laid back seemingly full from the tantamount of hot cakes she ate. "Huh? I guess I never told you. That's alright, we'll meet them today."

Diana raised an eye brow, the brunette always seemed to talk about home, but never really mentioned her parents. Diana was always curious to who her parents were, and what amazing people they were to raise such a wonderful girl.

"If you're going to visit them, remember to bring then those flowers." The old woman left the room holding some plates.

"You got it grams!" Akko called out still laying on the ground. "Welp, looks like we got something to do today." Akko stood up and stretched.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The last time Diana was here it was only for a day, she never got the chance to explore Japan. But now that she was here, she took in every scenery her blue eyes wondered on.

"I love coming here during the spring." Akko said running ahead breaking Diana's thoughts. "There's no other place in the world that'll have a Sakura viewing like this." Akko spun around ushering to the rows and rows of Cherry Blossom trees.

Diana felt like she was in a movie. Cherry Blossoms decorated the air and almost surrounded Akko. The brunette's eyes glimmered in the sun, almost giving her dark crimson red eyes a lighter rose color. Diana held her breath, watching the pure joy and happiness in Akko seemed to be out of a dream. There was no way she of all people deserved to witness this.

"Man!" Akko took a deep breath. "I've been nothing but a mess, but now I got the blue skies, Sakura trees, and some new vibes. I even have you here Diana." Akko put her hands behind her back and smiled.

Diana could have sworn her heart dropped for a moment. Akko was the only person who could find so much joy in something so simple.

"Diana? You alright?" Akko walked in front of the blonde. "You look like you've seen the world's best kept secret."

"I- I was just watching the pedals fall." Diana shook her head, the curious eyes of the brunette still remained transfixed with her own blue eyes. "They're really beautiful." She whispered.

Akko smiled. "Well I'm glad you're here to see them."

"Me too" Diana replied smiling.

"Anyways I wanna show you the middle school that I went to!" Akko grabbed Diana's hand and ran down the road. In all honesty, Diana could hardly keep up with the athletic girl, but the excitement that was filing Akko felt like it was pouring into her.

After a few moments, Akko pulled Diana to the front of a large school. It wasn't as grand as the middle school that Diana had attended, but it was very well taken care of, and had a lot of greenery.

"Come on!" Akko said pulling her through the gates.

"Akko, it looks like school is in progress, won't we get in trouble."

"Nah, they won't kick us out." Akko said confidently. "Trust me."

Akko went off explaining her middle school as they walked the halls past classrooms. She was almost like a tour guide. She explained the history, even records the school held. Diana listened attentively the entire time, until something caught the blonde attention. Diana stopped in front of a glass case that showcased awards and pictures. Her eyes widened when she saw Akko's name in their multiple times, paired with pictures of her at their corresponding events.

"Oh? They still have this?" Akko said. "I figured they would put this stuff away once the people graduated."

"Akko, you were… You were top in almost everything!" Diana said incredulously. I apologize if that sounded rude, but..."

"Kagarisan?"

"Oh Sensei!" Akko skipped towards a tall male teacher wearing a lab coat. They both exchanged greeting and Akko bowed. "Sensei, here I'd like you to meet someone."

Akko tugged on Diana's hand. "This is Diana!"

"Oh, it's great to finally meet _The_ Diana Cavendish." The teacher said bowing. "Akko has told us so much about you and her adventures."

Diana blushed. "The pleasure is mine sir."

"Please follow me, I have a free period right now, so we can continue you in my classroom." The two teenagers followed the man into his classroom. "I'm the school's biology teacher, Akko here was one of my brightest students."

Akko grinned. "Aw come on sensei, I'm sure you've had better students."

"Nonsense, I ever kept your railgun experiment here."

"No way!" Akko smiled. "That was my favorite project ever."

"And quite powerful…" The man chuckled nervously. He turned his attention back to Diana. "Her plan was to pin that tail on the donkey using a nail with a cut out of the donkey tail attached to it."

"I got the donkey though." Akko said studying her makeshift railgun

"You destroyed the picture, plus left a hole in the wall." The teacher pointed to the wall, where there was a black hole about 2 inches wide. "In the concrete wall, mind you."

"Sensei, sensei. It's all in the past now." Akko walked up to the teacher and threw her arm around him. "Besides, it was all in the name of science!"

Diana studied the hole. "What kind of nails were you using? There's no way a simple nail could…"

"That's how powerful she made it." The teacher said deadpanned. He removed Akko's arm from his neck. "I still don't even know how you got those capacitors…"

"Anyways, sensei, you should really get rid of it. As well as that case. I always thought that the school takes those down then the said student graduates." Akko looked back at her project.

"That's something you have to take up with the principal Akko. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you."

"Alright! I'll be right back Diana!" Akko ran out of the classroom. Diana looked at the teacher confused. The teacher smiled.

"I guess she never changes." The teacher sat in his chair and sighed. "The principal won't take those down. Despite her troubles at your magic school, this school is too proud to ever put someone like Kagari Atsuko in a storage room."

"Um.. Sensei?" Diana began feeling the Japanese word feel foreign on her tongue. "Could you tell me more about Akko as a student? I'm only aware of her as a Luna Nove student."

"Ah yes, she told me about her grades, and how much she was struggling. It wasn't the first time she had struggled with academics, but she was surprised at how much of a hurdle it was for her." The teacher leaned back. "Akko was one of the best students here, as well as a talented athlete. In fact, I'd be lying if I said I haven't been trying to convince her to come back and pursue a career here."

Diana frowned, she couldn't imagine Akko being anything other than a witch, she didn't even want to play with the idea of Akko leaving the Academy as she had done long ago.

"But, she's pretty dead set on being a witch" The teacher continued. "Which is fine. Akko has proven time after time that she can do anything she works for. She even taught herself how to play the guitar, did she tell you that?"

Diana eyes widened as she shook her head in surprise. It seemed there was so much about the brunette she didn't know.

"That's amazing." Diana breathed out.

"She's never told you any of this?"

"No, she doesn't speak much about her past."

The teacher laughed. "Seems that she's still humble as well! Good for her."

The classroom door slammed open a woman stepped in hold Akko by her collar, and proceeded to yell at the teacher in Japanese. A smirk played on Akko's face as the two chatted. Diana looked on confused, but if she had to guess it had something to do with Akko making troubles again. Akko plopped on the ground as the principal left.

"So, I'm still not her favorite." Akko said standing back up.

"What did you do now?" Diana said crossing her arms and glaring at the brunette.

"I didn't even do anything, she saw me and it was like daggers in her eyes already!"

The teacher laughed. "She's probably still fuming over your graduation prank"

"It wasn't even a big deal." Akko rolled her eyes

"You hired a mariachi band to follow her all day."

"Ok it was a big deal, and totally worth every penny."

The teacher shook his head in disbelief. "You literally are the same person. You better not be causing trouble like that now. I'm sure your grandmother is running out of wooden spoons already."

Akko grimaced. "I wish. Anyways Sensei, we're gonna head out. I need to see my parents."

"Ah, give them my regards then." The teach stood up and hugged Akko. "We're all proud of you Akko, even the principal. She won't admit it, but she cried when we saw the live stream of the missile.

Akko smiled. "Thank you, Sensei."

"And as for you Miss Cavendish. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, please continue to look out for Akko."

Diana stood up and smiled taking the teachers hand. "It's no problem sir, thank you for your time."

* * *

The rest of the walk around the small town still baffled Diana. It was a wonder how a small place could have so much history. At every point Akko pointed out temples and castles. It also seemed like everyone in the town knew who Akko was. Everywhere they went Akko had to stop and talk to people, and at every instance Akko made it a point to first introduce Diana to them.

"Ah we're here." Akko said stepping past a gate. It was already past noon, the walk wasn't actually long, but with the little conversations here and there it took much longer than the two of them had anticipate.

Slowly as the two walked past giant stone with Japanese characters etched into them it started to sink into Diana where they were, and what she was walking towards. Finally, Akko stopped before two large stones. Diana didn't understand the writing, but she had seen those characters before _. Kagari._ Diana felt her stomach drop. She looked over at Akko who placed the flowers on the graves.

"Akko…?"

"Hi mom and dad!" The girl brightly exclaimed. "It's been a while, huh?" Akko sat before the stones, and tugged on Diana's hand to join her. "Sorry, school's been rough lately, and since I'm all the way in England now, I don't get to visit as much. Anyways, I wanted to introduce you to someone." Akko grabbed onto Diana's hand. "This is Diana Cavendish! The heiress of the long-standing House of Cavendish!" Akko announced proudly.

Silence met with the two teenagers.

"Diana, these are my parents."

Diana was silent for a moment, she had no idea that Akko's parents were deceased. "H- Hello, it's nice to meet you…" Diana bowed slightly. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She always wanted to meet Akko's parents, to talk with them, to get their approval if the time ever came around.

Akko smiled and squeezed Diana's hand reassuring her that everything was alright. Diana felt out of place, in fact, she should be the one squeezing Akko's hand in confidence.

"It's ok Diana." Akko whispered. Diana nodded her head. It seemed that Akko was fine, her eyes didn't seem to hide sad feelings over visiting her parent's grave. When Akko felt that Diana was ok, she turned back to the stones. "Oh! Where do I start?! So much has happened since the last time I came by!"

Akko proceeded to explain her time at Luna Nova. How much she had struggled, all the friends she made, saving the world, bringing back magic, now being able to learn magic. The brunette rambled on, as if her parents where actually listening to her. Every now and then Diana would add on to stories or fix places where Akko exaggerated or downplayed.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends, especially Diana!" Akko shouted closing her stories. "She's amazing guys, let me tell you. Before we had a rough start, but now… Now it feels like we've been together forever." Akko looked over at Diana and smiled.

Diana felt heat rising to her face as Akko's gaze met hers.

"Anyways, thanks for listening. I miss you guys a lot, and I wish you could be here to witness all of this, and see me growing up." Akko sighed sadly. "Grams said I'm beginning to be like you dad, and that I look like mom every day. I hope I'm making you proud, and that even though, I'm not a great witch, or that I'm a trouble maker, that I'm becoming the kind of person you guys wanted me to be."

Diana wrapped her hand around Akko's shoulders. "I'm sure you are." She whispered.

"You think so?" Akko looked at the stones as if waiting for an answer from them.

Diana smiled. "Of course, Akko. You're amazing."

"Thanks." Akko leaned into Diana. "We should probably get going soon. I think my grandma still has that paddle actually…"

A shiver ran down Diana's spine, but the blonde couldn't help but laugh. Akko stood up and grabbed Diana's hand also helping her up.

They decided to take a short cut back home, so as to not be stopped by more people and be late for dinner. Akko continued to talk about her small hometown, pointing out more places with stories tied to them.

While walking home, butterflies filled Diana's stomach. Getting to see Akko in such a light felt so right. Hearing people's stories and memories of brunette made her smile. She still couldn't believe she had this honor to know someone that people praised and thought so highly of. In a sense it could be compared to her own praise.

But this was different. Akko was different. Akko didn't need a fancy name to draw people in, unlike her, Akko didn't rely on tradition. Akko was able to bring in so much love and affection just for being who she was. She was able to gain her own recognition through her own charisma and hard-working personality. Diana smiled at how was she so lucky to be in the presence of someone so great.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a fun one I wanted to put together while I work on other ones.**

* * *

 _I think I'm in love._ Akko thought with closed eyes and gave a couple hundred sighs. Listening to Diana chatted away as if letters lingered on her lips like lullabies.

The nine girls laid sprawled out in the cabin that they had all chipped in to rent for the weekend. Typically, the school would never allow this to happen, especially with a group with some known trouble makers. However, despite that, it was these girls who banded together to save the world. In sense it was just one of the ways the school wanted to show gratitude for their efforts.

Constanze played with her bots, Jazminka was busy trying to think of desserts to make for after dinner, Lotte and Barbara were busy talking about the Nightfall novels, strangely enough it seemed Hannah and Sucy were having a bickering contest to see who could come up with the snidest remark, while Diana watched Amanda shuffled through the board games with Akko.

"Alright, what're we tryna play first!" Amanda yelled, confident as ever. Although some of the board games were childish, there was a sense of nostalgia in playing them.

"Trivial pursuit!" Barbara yelled.

"Scrabble" Lotte joined in.

"Risk" Sucy replied mischievously

"How bout Monopoly?" Amanda grinned.

"Candyland!" Akko threw her hands up. Akko looked over towards the quiet blonde. "How about you Diana?" Akko asked. "I bet you're good at everything!

Diana looked up surprised and slightly blushed. "Well I…"

"I'll bet you all the money I have that princess over there is absolutely trash at board games." Amanda teased pointing to Diana.

Diana looked over at the American. "I'll have you know Amanda I have never lost at a board game" Diana tossed her hair to the side.

"Playing with your maids and butlers don't count Di. If they beat you they'd probably get fired." Amanda grinned.

"Very well, Amanda." Diana said plopping down next to Akko. In an instant her shoulders slightly brushed the taller girl, Akko could feel her body melt like gold, like the lightest Midas touch. But with a sigh, and closing her eyes, Akko tried to put on show of indifference.

"How about a friendly game of monopoly first?" Diana smirked.

An aura of determination and resolve emitted from the blonde. Akko could almost feel the scary heat rise from Diana.

"You're on Cavendish!"

After a surprisingly quick round of monopoly Diana sat there empty handed with absolutely no money and all her space being put up for mortgage. Much to the surprise of everyone. Akko held all the money, and property.

Amanda burst out laughing. "I can't believe this! The richest person in the room, is out of cash!"

Diana was shocked. She wasn't bad at money, in fact she was seen to be more frugal than her other family members. How did she lose first? And so quickly!?

"Wow Akko, I didn't know you were so good with business stuff." Lotte said looking at all the red mansions that Akko had bought on all her properties.

Akko scratched the back of her head a giggled. "It's all about railroad, and tryna get the matching property colors."

Barbara and Hannah still looked at the board game. The two knew there was more to Akko than she seemed to be, but to empty out everyone, including Diana, was something they couldn't imagine.

"You are in no position to laugh Amanda, as I can see, you've lost as well." Diana retorted as Amanda laughed harder.

Amanda grinned and threw an arm around Akko. "Yeah, but I definitely gave Akko a run for her money."

Akko laughed and threw her arm around Amanda. "Yeah you did. Had you got that last railroad this would've been a longer game for sure!"

"You say that as if you knew you were gonna win from the beginning." Amanda rubbed her knuckles into Akko's head.

"Ow!" Akko said trying to bat Amanda's hand away.

Akko caught a glance of disdain written on Diana's face, and quickly pushed the American off of her.

"Aw come on Di! Don't be a sore loser." Amanda grinned catching on to why Diana had given her such a dirty look. "Tell ya what, we'll play a different game. Playing with money is probably second nature to you nobles. You probably don't even think about it. Trivial pursuit seems to be something up your alley, right?"

Diana huffed, but agreed. Akko looked over at Diana, it was clear that the blonde really. _Really._ Wanted to beat Amanda.

Trivial pursuit turned out not to be Diana's game as well. In fact, Diana lost her cool a few times wielding her pencil as her gavel, bringing up disputes about every little question, focusing more on the technicality of the question other than simply trying to answer it. This game belonged to Lotte, and her ability to know random trivia.

"Another!" Diana demanded losing her patients.

Akko laughed nervously, she had never seen Diana so transfixed on winning simple board games, and Amanda laughing at the heiress's distress was definitely not helping. Plus the American was being unusually chummy towards Akko today.

They played Risk next, Diana lost. Sucy was the winner. Diana probably fought better hand to hand.

Scrabble, Diana got the least amount of points, Barbara with the most.

Diana even lost in checkers and in Battleship to Constanze.

Diana was literally about to pull out her hair. There was only one game left. Candyland.

"Diana…?" Akko asked looking at the blonde. Akko had been well aware of the frustration Diana was having with the board games. "You don't have to play if you don't wanna. It's just board games. They don't really mean anything" Akko reached out and grabbed Diana's hand. "Diana?"

Diana snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

Akko was trying so hard to put her feelings aside and just be able to be happy being in the presence of Diana Cavendish even if it was just as friends. But right now, feeling Diana's soft skin was pulling at Akko's heart strings.

The other girls in the room looked on with soft hidden smiles. Simultaneously, they decided that maybe they should ease off of Diana on this last board game.

"Come on Akko, it's your favorite game." Amanda said setting up the game. "I know you wouldn't have fun if Diana didn't play."

Akko blushed. If anything, Amanda was the first to figure out the Akko had feeling for Diana, and along with the others went through great lengths to help Akko figure out that she was being dense and stubborn to admit to them. _Great._ Lengths.

Akko looked to Diana leaving the choice to the beautiful blonde.

"Do not expect me to give up, Akko." Diana said with a soft smile. "The only thing worst than losing is giving up."

Akko smiled. Last year, she couldn't imagine Diana saying something like that. If anything, those words were just a Cavendish rendition of Akko's own words.

"Alright looks like we got ourselves a game!" Akko declared.

Diana lost.

Again.

Not once, but _eight_ times.

The red-faced blonde buried her face into her hands. Everyone had one win except her. The other girls even _tried_ to give the game to Diana. And she still… Lost.

Even Amanda was starting to feel bad, and cheering on Diana whenever she got past Licorice Castle.

Akko rubbed the back of her head. _Like you can't be bad at that game. Yet you've lost everytime… It doesn't make any sense…_ Akko thought

"I- I'm gonna start on dinner…" Akko said awkwardly standing up. Amanda was right, Diana was _horrible_ at board games. "Y-You wanna come help me?" Akko reach her hand out towards Diana.

Diana grabbed it, and followed the brunette into the kitchen. Maybe Diana wasn't good at board games, but she's probably a fair cook, after all Diana could mix potions like nothing.

"Alright!" Akko said getting all of the provision together. "Since there's a lot of us we're just gonna make some stir- fry."

"Stir- fry?" Diana inquired holding a giant wok.

"Yeah, it's just noodles, all fried up pretty much with anything in a pan." Akko took the pan from Diana. Akko loved cooking, she wasn't a chef or anything, but Akko loved food, thus she needed to be able to satisfy her stomach. "I got some carrots, green onions, chicken, mushrooms and a whole bunch of other stuff to fill everyone up."

"Do you cook often?" Diana asked, Akko turned facing the curious blonde. Akko had seen that look on Diana's face many times whenever she was looking or studying something interesting. Akko blushed a little.

"N- Not as often as when I was in Japan, but every now and then Sucy, Lotte, and I will share some dinner from our cultures if the kitchen goblins will let us." Akko turned around, and started washing the vegetables. "Anyways, Diana, can you boil some water for the noodles? I'm gonna start peeling the veggies."

Akko began working flawlessly in the kitchen. In a matter of minutes all the vegetables were peeled. Akko peaked over her shoulder to check on Diana, and noticed a familiar smokey cloud form in the pot. the frustrated look on Diana's face would have seemed cute, if it wasn't for the smell and smoke.

"Whoa!" Akko yelled running to the stove and turning down the heat. In the heat of the moment Akko grabbed the put bare handed and moved it to a cool burner. "Yikes!" Akko said waving her hands in the air.

"Akko!" Diana barked.

"I'm fine, don't worry it's fine." Akko took a quick look at her hands, they were a little red, but years of cooking and hard work made her hands calloused and tough. "See." Akko showed her hands up to Diana. "These hands have felt worst." Akko smiled.

Diana grabbed Akkos hands and inspected them, gently rubbing her thumb across Akko's palm. _They've also felt the best…_ Akko thought.

"Di- Diana?" Akko stuttered. "Do they meet your standards?"

Diana smiled. "Yes, they do."

Akko quickly pulled back her hands. "Uh, ok" Akko giggled nervously. "Anyways, what happened?"

Akko took a peak into the pot. The noodles weren't burned badly, but they were sticking together and to the bottom of the pot.

"Ahh…. I see." Akko said scooping out the noodles. "You didn't add enough water. Plus, when boiling noodles, you have to stir it often, other wise the starch doesn't come off and they get super sticky."

Diana looked down. "Akko… I-If I may be honest… I do not know how to cook."

"I coulda told you that Akko!" Amanda yelled from the other room. "She has people who do it for her!"

Diana looked into the next room. "O'Niell!"

Amanda started laughing. "Chill princess. Let Akko _try_ to teach you a thing or two. She's a pretty decent cook."

Diana looked over at Akko.

"Oh yeah sometimes, the green team will join us. Jasminka brings tasty desserts."

Diana frowned, and crossed her arms. Akko clearly saw something was bothering the blonde. "Well, if you are so decent to be given praise from Amanda, then I am willing to learn."

"Alright!" Akko said. Never has she been given the chance to teach someone, especially someone as amazing at the great Diana Cavendish. "I'll have you cooking like a pro in no time!"

Never had Akko been so wrong. So… SO wrong.

What kind of monster puts tin foil in the microwave, or cut vegetables with their fingers not tucked in.

Diana was a psycho in the kitchen - it's a travesty.

Akko rubbed the bridge of her nose; the other girls had already showered up and in their pajamas by the time they got dinner all done. Diana was quiet throughout dinner and most of the night the blonde was so embarrassed by her lack of culinary skills that no one even attempted to tease her.

After dinner and every one was in sleep mode, it was time for last part of the night. Movies.

Sucy and Amanda hi- fived each other. "Horror movie night! How bout it?" Amanda said as Sucy grinned.

"I wanna watch a romance!" Lotte said sighing romantically.

"I agree" Barbara insisted.

"I'd rather watch transformers" Sucy grimaced.

Constanze perked up from her robot, at the sound of a mecha type of movie.

"Michael Bay is awful though…" Hannah sighed.

Akko looked over at Diana, and saw the blonde was blushing at the statement. "Di-Diana… Do you like Michael Bay movies?"

"I most certainly do not!" Diana declared half- heartedly.

 _No way…_ Akko thought.

 _She totally likes Michael Bay movies…_ Everyone coincidently thought together.

Diana started turning red as the room erupted in laughter. The blonde, with no chance of explaining her reasonings babbled on trying to defend herself.

Akko giggled, and looked at the heiress lovingly. _Diana really was nearly perfect in almost every way._

* * *

 **Definetly check this one out: Butterflies by Samsa.**

 **There will be a part 2 of this one as soon as I get some thoughts organized. Also, sorry if you like Michael Bay movies, I'm not a fan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you don't have the approval of your significant other's best friend, are you really official?**

* * *

"You're up early." Diana muttered stirring underneath the covers. When she opened her eyes, Akko was sitting by her desk already dressed for the day.

"I usually am, I just have a hard time in England because of the time difference." Akko said crossing her legs. She propped her arm on the desk and rested her head in the palm of her hand studying Diana. "9 hours is almost a whole day's worth of things to do or not do."

"AKKOOOOO!" A voice called from downstairs followed by some scolding in Japanese by Akko's grandmother. "Oba?! I'm sorry, put the spoon away!"

Akko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Diana immediately sat up in bed.

A series of rushed thunderous steps followed, and a tall light brown- haired girl burst through the door. "Akko, I thought we hid those spoons!?" She whispered quickly slamming the door behind her.

"I think she keeps one hidden just for you, Chio." Akko smiled knowingly

"Of course, she would…" Once the taller girl caught her breath her eye immediately fell on Diana. "Akko why is a foreign girl in your bed?" she asked in Japanese.

"Ah, where are my manners?" Akko said moving to the bed to sit next to Diana. "Chio, this is Diana Cavendish, she's a friend from school. Diana, this is Miyamo Chio, she's been my best friend since… Jeeze, since forever, huh?" Akko grimaced.

"Don't give me that look, I'm blessing you with my presence here." Chio retorted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Miyamo." Diana said standing up.

"Whoa there, Daisy. Just call me Chio."

"My apologies, Chio."

" 'My apologies'. Jeeze Akko, did you find her in the 17th century?" Diana crossed her arms and huffed at the comment. Chio slowly walked up to Diana and studied her for a moment. Curiously, the girl looked over at Akko and smirked. Akko's crimson eyes were piercing, watching her childhood friend carefully.

"Can we help you with something or are you just here to make fun?" Akko said moving closer towards Diana.

"Come on Kagari! I can't come over and have some watermelon with my confidant? Now hurry up, and bring Ducky with you." Chio left the room closing the door behind her. "I'll be on the porch."

"Ducky?" Diana looked at Akko for some answers.

"She's… She's really bad at names." Akko groaned.

* * *

Akko cut the watermelon in thirds, handing on to Diana and to Chio. The three sighed in content while biting into their fruits. Diana couldn't remember that last time she felt so relaxed. Or the last time she enjoyed a fruit for tastes and not as a simple source of fuel. Akko stretched her legs out and let them dangle over the edge of the wooden porch. To her nothing could beat having a watermelon on a hot day with her friends.

"So, how's that magic school going? Got any good prank ideas?" Chio spoke up taking another bite of her watermelon.

"Nah, security is pretty harsh there." Akko pouted. "I hardly ever get away with anything anymore. And when I do get caught, the professors already have a chore, or some sort of consequence waiting for me to do. At this point I might be considered a maid that just so happens to be taking classes there."

"Really? That sucks! I figured with magic you'd get away with anything!"

"You'd think that, but when everyone can use magic too, it's pretty difficult."

Diana smiled. She's caught Akko almost too many times to count, if anything it became their own game. How many times Akko can get away from Diana, versus how many times can Diana catch Akko. As far as she was concerned, she was winning.

"How about you Banana head? Are you Akko's new accomplice?"

Akko almost choked on her watermelon. Diana raised an eye brow. "Absolutely not." Diana straightened her back and tossed her hair to the side. "I would never cause such trouble to my superiors."

Akko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the worst thing Diana has ever done was probably sticking gum underneath the table."

Chio burst out laughing. Diana blushed and frowned. "I- I can be bad!"

"Chill Biscuit. But if you're serious about trying to be a 'bad girl' you gotta learn from pros." Chio took out her phone and began searching through the internet. "Check this out."

Diana leaned in to look at the small screen. Chio touched the screen and a video began to play. In the video people were playing pranks on their friends. The videos were relatively quick, and vague on what the prank actually was. Mostly it was people scaring each other or slapping each other with whip cream. Diana couldn't help but laugh at some of them.

Akko couldn't help but feel a little anxious watching the two get closer. She felt she was about to explode, when a thought occurred. A smirk made its way to Akko's face. "I see you got a new phone, Chio."

"Just barely…" Chio muttered pouting. "Mom almost ripped me a new one for the last one…"

Diana tilted her head in confusion. "Why? What did you do?"

"Her mom took away her phone, because she was spending too much time on it." Akko said simply.

"That's not the reason and you know it Kagari!" Chio pointed an accusing finger at the crimson eyed girl.

"It's not my fault you got caught in class deleting messages off your phone." Akko giggled, Diana just felt confused.

"Your mother took your phone because you were deleting messages?" Diana asked. Diana wasn't an expert on electronics, but it seemed silly to take away someone's phone completely for something so trivial.

Finally, Chio spoke up. "Akko decided to post a flyer telling people to call MY number and leave a voicemail of their best 'You Shall Not Pass' impression from Lord of the Rings, and that on a particular date I was going to call back a winner and award them 50 dollars."

Akko burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! I had to change my phone number, and the phone company can't even use that number anymore because people keep calling."

"I only did that because you switch my orange juice with cheese mix and water!" Akko started heaving deeply trying to catch her breath.

Diana was still confused. "What's 'The Lord of the Rings.'?"

Akko laughed even harder.

"I'm literally gonna kill you."

"Oh man, I can't, I can't breathe." Akko managed to get out.

"Pretty soon you won't Akko!" Chio jumped over Diana onto Akko trying to strangle her.

"Uh… uh!" DIana was flustered, she didn't know what was a joke anymore. She didn't know whether or not to defend Akko from being harmed, or if she needed to scold the troublemaker.

"Ok! Ok, ok, ok!" Akko said through laughs. "There's only one way to settle this."

Akko grinned, Chio stopped for a moment and smirked. "Crossbar challenge?"

"Cross bar challenge."

Diana threw her head down in exasperation. "What's Lord of the Rings?"

Akko smiled brightly. "I'll show you later. But right now, we have a score to settle."

* * *

The park around the corner of Akko's house was empty aside from the three girls. After going home and grabbing some gear, Chio and Akko were ready.

Diana stood out on the side of the goal post. Apparently, she was the referee. "So, what is it I'm supposed to be mediating again?" She asked still confused.

"You need to let us know whether or not the ball hits the cross bar. You'll be listening for brushing noises, or seeing little directional changes. As long as the ball hits that crossbar it's a valid point." Akko replied. Akko gathered her hair up and put it in a ponytail.

"You know I'm captain of the school soccer team now, Kagari." Chio gloated and put her hands on her hips. "I won't make this easy."

Akko crossed her arms smirked. "If it was easy it wouldn't be worth it."

"Are you sure, I'm the right person to judge this?" Diana asked hesitantly. Diana didn't know anything about sports, unless it involved flying a broom. That was considered a sport, right?

"You're perfect for the job Blondie-"

"Diana."

"Barbie."

Akko covered her mouth to keep her from laughing at the pout on Diana's face. The blonde sighed, as happy as she was to be able to meet one of Akko's friends, the blonde couldn't help but feel left out. She wanted to dedicate this trip to not just having fun and spending time with Akko, but to also get to know the mysterious girl.

"Anyways, as I was saying, unlike my cohort here, who does things purely out of her own benefit, and my own dirtbag self, you're the most honest person here." Chio said pointing to Diana.

"Best of 3 this time?" Akko stretching. "What are we even trying to settle her again?"

"That you're more of a degenerate than I am."

"Ah, yes, that sounds about right." Akko nodded in agreement. Diana crossed her arms, Akko was a troublemaker, not a degenerate. It was hard to believe these two could easily be friends, yet treat each other in such a way. It was even worse than Diana's friendship with Amanda.

Diana rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Are you two even friends?"

Akko took her ball to just outside of the 18-yard box. When she found the perfect place, she set her ball down on the ground and took a couple steps back. She took two bounding steps and then ran towards the ball swinging her legs with all her might. However, the ball flew high above the bar by feet, and hit the metal linked fence behind the goal. The ball hit so hard that it bounced to Chio.

"Dammit!" Akko muttered.

"Whoa! Where did it go?!" Chio said pretending to look around the field before laughing. "Akko you're making this too easy."

"I didn't see anything for you yet." Akko said crossing her arms and raising an eye brow.

"Akko, Akko, you can't rush perfection." Chio set her ball at the top of the 18-yard line again. She took a deep breath and counted her steps back. When she got into position, she released her breath, simultaneously taking her approach and kicking the ball. The ball barley touched the top of the bar, but it was just enough to catch.

Diana sighed and gave the thumbs up indicating it was a point. She collected the ball and rolled it back to the two.

"See, what'd I tell ya?"

"By the skin of your teeth!" Akko said pointing at her friend.

"Teeth nonetheless." Chio clicked her tongue and pointed finger guns at the brunette.

Again. Akko set her ball down and took a couple steps back. This time she took a little more time looking at the pole. She took her usual approach and kicked the ball, this time the ball struck the side post, almost hitting Diana.

"Akko!" Diana said hopping away from the post.

"Sorry!" Akko called out. But quickly, Akko growled in frustration.

"You know if I hit this next one you lose." The taller girl said ruffling the brunette's head.

"I don't know Chio, if I remember correctly, you're well known to choke under pressure. Remember championships?"

Cho gasped. "You swore never to speak about that again."

"I don't know how anyone can promise something as hilarious as you missing the ball during a penalty kick and your shoe flying into the crowd."

"I made the shot after!"

"Only because the referee felt sorry."

"Just watch Kagari!" Chio set her ball down and counted her steps again. She made her approach and kicked the ball. This time the ball almost floated in the air and hit the bar clearly. "Alright! Suck it Kagari!"

Chio pushed a defeated Akko to the ground and danced around the brunette. Diana couldn't stand it.

"Akko!" Diana stomped her foot on the ground. "Don't tell me you're going to let her call you a degenerate?!"

"Hah! Did I piss off your girl?" Chio said poking Akko's cheek. "Chill Corn Pop, Akko lost fair and square. She just validated the thing she's always been. A true bonehead."

"Akko!" Diana yelled again. The blonde starting stomping towards the two girls. She wasn't about to let Akko be called something so vile and inaccurate. "I thought you two were friends? I can understand banter and bickering, but I will not allow you to treat someone as amazing as Akko in such a way."

Chio raised her hands in defense as the angry blonde powered through to her.

"Diana…" Akko said sitting up and looking at the blonde in amazement.

"The girl is a hero, and you should be thanking her!"

"Yeesh, you're terrifying, it's kinda hot." Chio said wiggling her eye brows.

Akko smirked and stood up. "You're right Diana, I can't let people walk over me anymore, even if they are my friends." Quickly Akko hid her smirk and gave Diana an endearing look. "Thank you for the support."

Diana blushed, realizing how far she had taken things. "W-Well. You deserve better Akko."

Akko shrugged her shoulders. "I guess there's only one thing to do…" Akko turned her attention to her childhood friend. "All or nothing."

"You're joking right? After you missed the past 2?"

"Then you have nothing to worry about then. Huh?" Akko said juggling the ball.

Chio shrugged her shoulders. "That's all I need. In fact, let's make this interesting." Chio said setting up her ball on the 18- yard line. "If you win, I will concede to you in this prank war."

Akko raised her eye brow and grinned. "You have my attention. And if I lose? I concede to you?"

"No, that's too low of a risk for you. If I win…" Chio looked over at Diana. "I get to a whole day with Bitsy over there."

Akko's eyes widened.

"Not including you. Just me and her." Chio grinned seeing the shock in Akko's eyes.

Akko thought it over for a moment. "… Fine…."

"Akko!" Diana couldn't help but feel angry, and even a little hurt for being seen as noting more than an object to bet on. "The nerve of you!"

Akko grabbed Diana's hands. "I know, you're angry."

"ANGRY?!"

Akko squeezed the blonde hands. "Ok I know you're absolutely livid, and I understand why."

"And you still continue!?"

"BUT!" Akko leaned towards Diana's face. "There's no way, I'd let anyone take you away from me." Akko whispered.

Diana felt her chest tighten as looked into Akko's crimson eyes. She's seen that look before. That fire, determination, those eyes that screamed. _Just watch me._

"You two done over there? Or did Akko screw up enough to already want you to leave her?" Chio stretched her legs out. "Best out of 3?"

"Nah…" Akko said pulling away from Diana. "How 'bout just one shot?"

"One!?" Diana's mouth dropped.

"Just one? You really expect to make one shot?" Chio raised an eyebrow. "I bet you haven't touched a soccer ball since leaving here."

"Well if you don't want to continue, I wouldn't be surprised. In fact, losing Diana to you is already risky enough." Akko pouted. Diana tilted her head in confusion. She had seen Akko pout many times, but that pout just now seemed a little forced. Akko peeked over her should back at Diana. The look made Diana's breath hitch. Such confidence.

"Cheeky…" Diana whispered.

"Alright Akko, one shot. Since I made the bet I'll go first." Chio performed her usual ritual. However, when she kicked the ball she her usual form looked a little off. Thus the ball soared into the goal, hitting the next. "Dammit!" Chio threw hands on her head. "I knew that was gonna be off. Oi! Akko. When you miss we have to go another round."

Akko smile. "Okaayyyyy…" She sang.

Diana couldn't help be feel a smile pull at the corners of her mouth.

Akko laid the ball down in the same spot that Chio had laid hers. She took a couple steps back. Not nearly as meticulous as the taller girl's routine, but still the same kind of focus. Akko stopped and looked at the crossbar for a moment, but once her eyes fell back to the soccer ball Akko moved forward. She kicked the ball hard her entire body following through. The moment her lead foot touched the ground her ball hit the crossbar square on the pipe. A loud metallic ring reverberated throughout the small field. Diana didn't even need to say anything as a referee. Akko indeed hit the bar. The ball bounced so high that it cleared the metal fence. Although she was elated that Akko had won, the blonde sighed as she went to retrieve the ball.

Chio sat there, wide eye as Akko whistled in content. "Well, would ya look at that? I was scared I wasn't gonna hit it." Akko said innocently, with a smirk on her face.

"You…" It finally dawned on the tall girl. "You hustled me Kagari!" Gritting her teeth, Chio grabbed Akko by the collar.

Akko smiled sheepishly. "Hustle? Come on now, would I really hustle you?"

Chio sighed. "I should've known." Then started laughing. "Damn, that was dumb of me." She let go of Akko and sat on the ground in defeat. "Kagari Atsuko never bets on anything unless she knows she's going to win."

"Aw don't say that." Akko laughed and sat across of her friend. "You make me sound like an opportunist."

"True. You're conniving, but you're not a coward like that. But that doesn't mean you're dumb enough to bet on something you don't know. Anyways, so this Diana?"

Akko sighed. "You were never even remotely interested in her, huh?" Akko said watching Diana walk to the ball.

"Heck no! You know my first and only love is soccer." Chio said proudly.

"Good prank…" Akko muttered

"Oh, you know, pulling the ole 'get your best friend to think you're interested in the same person she is' gag. It's a classic."

Akko sighed. "That 'bet' was all you needed to reel me in. I guess I lose the war then."

"No way, consider it pay back. As far as I'm concerned. We're tied now. But that's not the point now." Chio nudged her head in Diana's direction. "What's holding you back? In your letters, you nonstop talk about her."

"She's the heiress to a wealthy noble family, who is known far and wide for their magical feats." Akko admitted. "While I'm-"

"Kagari Atsuko." Chio interjected. "Soccer, softball, and track and field champion. First in class every since starting school. Apparent number one trouble maker at Luna Nova academy, as well as savior of the world, and restorer of magic." Chio reached over and flicked the brunettes head. "If you think that you're not worthy for someone like Diana then I'm going to suplex you."

Akko sat there shocked. She was about to speak up when Diana became in hearing range.

Diana walked over and sat next to Akko. "Looks like you won." Diana looked away. Even though she figured out that Akko was just playing a part, she was still annoyed that she was something to be betted on.

Akko leaned her head against Diana's shoulder. "Sorry, that was mean of me. I should've been more considerate of your feelings."

"I-It's quite alright. I-I'm just glad it was something you were sure of…" A light pink tinge filled her cheeks, it would have been almost unnoticeable by Chio. Almost.

Chio smiled, it was almost too painful watching the two.

Akko sighed and smiled. "Don't worry… I won't bet on you again."

"Same ole Akko. Despite all your dreams, and aspiration, you're still cautious about taking risks and chances. Weren't you the one who taught me that you miss 100% of the shots you don't take? Remember? 'You can't score if you don't shoot'." Chio quickly glanced at Diana.

Akko blushed but looked away. "I suppose."

Chio poked Akko's forehead. "Game isn't over till the whistle blows. Anyways, I should be heading home. Technically I'm supposed to be grounded". In fact, you should be heading home as well, I'm not interested in your grandmother chasing me down with that spoon of hers. I'm telling you, man, I thought we hid all those!"

Akko rubbed her forehead. "Believe me, we did. All 257 of them…."

"Jeeze, she must have a lifetime supply. I mean with you as her granddaughter." Chio smiled. "Alright, I'll see ya later Akko!" Chio stood up and ran out of the park. "By the way, I approve!"

"Akko what was that about?" Diana asked. There was too much sport references for her to keep up with. "Why do I feel like that conversation was not entirely about sports?"

"Ah, it's nothing, she's just grouchy she lost." Akko stood up and pulled Diana up to her feet. "She's right though, we need to get home, then I can show you 'The Lord of the Rings'. It'll be long."

* * *

 **Please do not attempt any of the pranks in this fic unless you want to be apart of a 10 year prank war with your friends like I am. Some did not work out the way we planned.**

 **Also I definitely based Chio from Miyamo Chio from "Chio's School Road" because I bet Akko and Chio would be best friends.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thunder boomed throughout the area, causing Diana eye's to burst open in fear. For a moment she didn't know where she was, she gripped the sheets frantically looking around the dark room. Another clap of thunder occurred and Diana shut her eyes again and flinched. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. For a moment the thunder subsided, but the storm never left. Through the down pour she could hear soft snoring, when she opened her eyes again, she saw her favorite brunette soundly asleep over the storm, as if that was Akko's favorite lullaby. Strands of hair covered the younger girls face, Diana wanted to reach out and place them gently behind the girl's ears, but when attempted to thunder boomed throughout the small house and Diana cringed and covered her face. She wasn't particularly fond of storms, as a child she would run to her mother's room looking for safety, but when her mother died, she was left alone to deal with it herself, which she never really did.

"Mmm… Will you quit it…" Diana peeked through her fingers to meet Akko's half- lidded crimson eyes. Diana felt her face warm up. Akko smiled lazily, sending shivers down Diana's spine. Her heart was beating out of control, but no longer for the storm. "Is it the storm?" Akko asked in a low husky voice. Despite the drowsy eyes, Diana could see the worry in Akko's eyes.

Diana nodded "I apologize for waking you." She muttered.

"S'okay…" Akko slurred, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Diana, one slipping under Diana's neck in the space between the blonde's neck and bed, and the other draped lazily around Diana's waist. "Not everybody likes thunder and lightning."

"Y-You're not going to make fun of me?" Diana hesitated. Most people probably would have been mortified if they found that out about Diana. She was a Cavendish, she's faced dragons, mythical creatures, even a damn missile barreling towards her, but all it took was a little storm to put her under the covers.

Akko scooched closer to Diana, at first the blonde was stiff, but when she felt the warmth emitting off of the brunette, she couldn't help herself and relaxed under the brunette's touch. She snuck her arms underneath Akko, wrapped her other arm over Akko's side. Diana could feel the quiet chuckle in Akko's chest.

 _Dammit do not lose control…_ Diana thought.

"Nah. Friends don't judge each other, they judge other people." Akko said yawning. Diana chuckled and nuzzled against Akko's collarbone. Diana supposed that cuddling like this was also something friends could. "We can just talk if you'd like."

Diana thought about it, what a treat to be able to chase Akko's thoughts tonight. "You never told me about your parents?" Diana spoke up after a while. "I've been curious since we went to their graves."

"I don't have much to go on." Akko admitted playing with Diana's hair. "My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad was in the military, he was killed in action. As far as I'm concerned, my grandmother are my parents. Been with me since day one. The things I know are through stories of others." Akko laughed. "I was told that my dad was a troublemaker too, apparently he put petroleum jelly, on every staircase railing. It was funny until one of the students got hurt."

"I'm assuming the said student fell down the stairs?"

"Yup. And that's the beginning of my parents love story." Akko buried her face into Diana's hair trying to stifle a laugh. Diana smiled. Sounded like a better love story than most films.

"What else can you tell me?" The sound of the storm didn't seem to bother Diana anymore, the deep sound of Akko's voice was doing wonders to the restless heiress.

"Mmm… I don't know, what else do you want to know? You seem to be interested in me more than usual." Akko teased.

Diana blushed, but smiled. "You know so much about me, but you hardly talk about yourself. I learned more about you in these past couple days than I ever had in months, and most of the information came from other people."

"We weren't friends months ago, I wouldn't expect you to know a whole lot about me."

Diana frowned, but the brunette was right. Up until a couple months ago, Diana had done nothing but ridicule Akko for being so unconventional. Diana was so tied to rules and traditions that the blonde wouldn't even think of being where she is now. But Akko had a way with wiggling herself into the hearts of others, and breaking tradition.

"It's ok, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Just ask whatever you want. Within reason." Akko added that last part rather quickly.

"So, you're athletic?" Diana quickly thought.

Akko laughed. Diana mentally kicked herself at her question. There was no sustenance to it, and if anything was more of a statement.

"Well, I had to find some way to get all my energy out." Akko said taking the question seriously. "Now anytime I do something athletic it's to run away from monsters or dodge spells. Sometimes Amanda and I will work out if we're having a rough day."

"Really? How often? I do not recall ever seeing that."

"We usually sneak out at night, or early morning. I'm not always sleeping in class because I'm bored. Sometimes I'm so tired I can't help it."

"Do you… Have 'rough' days often." Diana hesitated to ask. She would never admit that she was a little jealous that maybe Amanda got to know Akko more than her. It was a selfish feeling to have. She also did not want to admit that maybe Akko didn't feel comfortable talking to her if the brunette ever had a rough day.

"Not as much as I used to. I guess now it's strictly for fitness, and just in case."

"Just in case what?"

Akko was quiet for a moment. "Just in case I need to defend myself."

Diana wiggled around in Akko's grasp to try and get a look at the brunette's face for any indication of what she was talking about. "From what? Have people been hurting you?"

Sensing the displeasure in Diana's tone, Akko spoke quickly. "I was training with Professor Ursula, and she was telling me that due to the release of magic around the world, that many mythical monsters that were once gone, are now coming back. So, I asked her to teach me combat magic."

Diana pulled away shocked that she had never heard this. She desperately searched Akko's eyes for some sort of a hint that the brunette was joking. "Do you expect to go off fighting these monsters?"

"Only if I have to…" Akko said. Diana met the brunettes gaze. Although Akko seemed sleepy, there was conviction in her eyes. It told Diana that she was serious.

"H-How long have you been working on this?" Diana asked brushing back Akko's bangs.

"A few weeks." Akko replied honestly. "Diana… It's not like I'm going to search the world for trouble. I just want to make sure that I can protect the people I care about."

"Are you not afraid?"

"Of course, I am." Akko pulled Diana back against her. "But that's not what I'm scared of most."

Diana thought about it for a while. "What is your greatest fear?"

The room was deafeningly silent. Diana could hear her own heart beat racing, anticipating Akko's answer.

"I'm afraid of losing the people I love…" Akko muttered. Diana froze. The storm outside may have subsided, but now a new fear was pulling at the blonde's heart. "I know you've felt it too. Despite being surrounded by people who have unconditional love, the fact is, late at night when you close your eyes the quiet scares you."

A shiver went down Diana's spine. She knew that feeling all too well.

"Like you, I know how it feels to be alone". Akko paused, and took a moment to think about her words. "… When I was younger, I was kinda outcasted, my dreams of being a witch are considered… A little unconventional here in Japan, also, because my parents are dead. While kids my age were bring their parents to events, I couldn't. Don't get me wrong. I love my grandmother, she's the greatest person in the world. She didn't have to take me in. I could have just been orphaned."

Diana flinched at the thought.

"Despite my accomplishments, I felt alone. A lot. So, I decided that I wasn't going to let anyone feel the way I did, or be hurt like how I felt. My loneliness drove me to find something to live for and great enough to die for."

Again, Diana flinched. Akko had always came off as a happy-go- lucky girl, and here the brunette was describing great depression. The last thing someone as wonderful as Akko deserved was fake friends. The last thing this incredible girl deserved was to have to wear a mask to hide who she was to meet the expectations of others. Diana couldn't help but feel guilty for ridiculing Akko for being herself. The blonde could only imagine how it made the brunette feel when Diana refused to accept Akko. Especially after everything that Akko had done for her.

"And, I lucked out... I figured out that the only people I felt who were always there for me was Chio and my grandmother. They saw every part of me and loved me no matter what. Then I came to Luna Nova, and through the bullying and struggling I still met people who loved me no matter what. Professor Ursula, the green team, my team, and even your team. Not many people get that chance."

Diana felt like she was about to cry. It shocked the heiress, realizing that she wasn't the only person in the world who thought and felt such bizarre and frightful things. It was even more shocking that it was bright, endearing, and cheerful Akko who felt the same. Diana concluded that when it came to loneliness, the two just went about their feelings differently. While she built walls around her heart and kept to herself, Akko gave her heart unconditionally.

"The point is…" Akko continued resting her head against Diana's. "I will do anything to not lose the people who I've let into my life. I'll give up my dreams, and challenge the world to a fight if I have to. Sure, we might not always agree and butt heads, but I don't care about arguments, I'll still be here tomorrow."

Diana hugged Akko tight. "I… You can't think that you are going to protect us by yourself." The heiress muttered. "Stupid! You are so… So selfish… What if we lose you?

"Diana…"

"Did that thought never occur to you?" Diana bit her bottom lip to stop herself from cursing. She couldn't imagine losing Akko. She was sure her heart would break all over again like how it did with her mother, but this time Diana wasn't sure if she would be able to get over losing Akko. "So busy worrying about us, you never thought about taking care of yourself. Or who would protect you."

For a moment Akko seemed shocked by the sudden outburst, but quickly her face softened and she began rubbing Diana's back, soothing the blonde. "You're right, I didn't think about that. I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that you all are safe."

"Do not be sorry." Diana frowned. "I appreciate the sentiment. Just… Know that you are not alone anymore. And you will never be alone. You will always have our support. And without a doubt I will always be there for you. I…. I do not ever want to see you hurt either."

Akko chuckled. "With how many times you've saved me already I really am stupid for not noticing." Akko yawned. Diana could feel Akko's body grow limp, the brunette's fingers were just lazily tangled in her blonde hair "Mmm… You're the best. Like a guardian angel." Akko yawned as Diana blushed. "How did I get so lucky…?"

 _I'm the lucky one…_ Diana sighed.

"Did you wanna ask more?" Akko slurred.

Diana started running her fingers through Akko's hair this time, and letting them dance on the brunettes back. "No…" Diana smiled lazily. "You seem to be falling asleep on me."

"Mmmm You're warm…" Akko's eyes began to flutter close. Diana already missed seeing the crimson eyes. "We'll… talk more tomorrow…"

 _I still got a lot to learn..._

"I think I'd like that." Diana could feel herself falling into slumber. "Are you going to be here when I wake up?" Diana asked jokingly. Something she secretly wanted to do for the past couple days was to wake up next to the brunette.

She didn't expect Akko to answer, especially when she started to hear the soft snoring from the girl. Diana's eyes closed, and she began to drift to sleep. But, in the little moment before she fell into a deep sleep, she swore she felt a small peck on her nose.

* * *

 **Because** **"I think the saddest people always try their hardest to make people happy because they know what it's like to feel absolutely worthless and they don't want anyone else to feel like that."**

 **― Robin Williams**

* * *

 **Lot to Learn- Luke Christopher**


	14. Chapter 14

Akko walked through the woods. She's been here before, she knows it like the back of her hand. She hopped over streams, ducked under branches, and climbed over tree trunks and rocks of all sizes. The night was cold and crisp, she enjoyed the goosebumps and chills on her skin, and she loved seeing the traces of her breath linger in the air.

 _It's been a while…_

She hears. The voice was low and deep, and it filled the hear ears as if whatever said the words was all around her. Akko stopped and looked around, eyes zipping from place to place. When she turned around, she came face to face with a large charcoal colored wolf with a scare across its snout, its olive eyes bearing into Akko's soul.

 _I know you…_ Akko thought.

 _If you live among wolves, you need to act like one…_

The wolf growled and lunged at Akko.

* * *

Akko woke to find herself still in her room, no longer feeling the biting cold. Her heart was racing, but she felt uncharacteristically calm. It was the same dream she's been having since coming back to Japan for spring break. A low mumbled could be heard from her chest, she almost expected to see the wolf pinning her down, but when she peeked down, all she saw was a mess of blonde and mint hair. Akko breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, she began rubbing Diana's back, causing the heiress to stop mumbling and cuddle more against her. Akko blushed and smiled, who knew she would meet someone who loved to cuddle as much as she did. But as calm as the brunette felt, she was reluctant to fall asleep. She didn't want to have the dream again, but she was interested in the wolf. She's seen that scar before,she knew that wolf. But her body craved sleep, and she wanted to be well rested for tomorrow, so, slowly, her body drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Diana stirred under the blanket, slowly the heiress opened her eyes. The room was still a little dark it must have been only about 5 or 6 in the morning. She felt nimble fingers tracing circles and shapes on her back. For once, her cuddle buddy was right where the heiress wanted her.

"You're up early…" She heard Akko whisper.

"As are you…" Diana slurred, the heiress tilted her head up to see Akko's face, and she wasn't disappointed seeing the brunette's crimson eyes and bright smile. "Mm… Good morning Akko." Diana said simply resting her head on Akko's collar bone.

Akko grinned. "Who knew you were such a cuddler."

Diana grunted in annoyance, she wanted to say something witty, but alas, she was still sleepy, and Akko was warm. So, she let this one slide.

"Hey let's go for a run…" Akko said all of a sudden. Diana groaned causing Akko to giggle. "Just a small run through the forest, it's a beautiful morning. I won't go fast."

Diana nuzzled her face into the crook of Akko's neck like a child. She REALLY did not want to endure physical activity, especially when it was break, especially since she was warm, especially since she was cuddling Akko, and ESPECIALLY since she was not athletically inclined as her jock of a crush. But she was curious about these runs that Akko and Amanda would go on. How far would they run? How fast would they go? Could she keep up with them if she were to 'coincidentally' meet them and work out with them? It took a lot of internal convincing, but finally Diana relented. "… Alright…"

"Really? Man, you really are the best!" Akko said cheerfully. Diana blushed, all she did was agree to go on a run that she clearly did not want to do, but Akko seemed so happy about something simple.

Reluctantly Diana rolled off of Akko as the brunette went about changing her clothes and getting ready. Diana sat up and tried to turn away from Akko as she changed, but when the brunette took off her shirt and shorts Diana noticed that Akko's toned body was riddled with scars. Diana made a mental note to ask about them later when her mind was more awake.

Within moments Akko was ready for the run. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, she wore a gray long sleeve with a sports team and number printed on it, and tight black leggings with purple running shoes to top it off. However, Diana was slow to shake the morning off, she decided to through on black leggings as well, but paired it with a dark blue hoodie and gray running shoes. The two tip-toed around the house, even though Akko's grandmother had gone off on a walk on her own, it felt wrong to disturb the quiet.

Akko broke a small banana in half and gave one side to Diana. "This is all we're eating?"

"Mmhmm! Bananas are quick and easy to eat, they're also high in carbohydrates and potassium, so we won't have to worry about cramping during the run."

"You seem to know a lot about nutrition?" Diana asked biting into the sweet fruit.

Akko tossed Diana a water bottle. "I used to go running on an empty stomach. Which, isn't totally a bad thing, but as my workouts got more intense my body would break down faster. So, I decided to experiment with foods and along the way I learned a thing or two. However, always gotta stay hydrated!" Akko opened her own water bottle and drank a few gulps.

Diana smiled drinking a bit of her own. After about 30 minutes to let their food digest, the two teenagers were ready. They stepped out of the house into the cold morning fog. Diana frowned, not only was it early in the morning, but it was cold too.

"It'll be a short run. We'll just jog to the forest as a warm up, and then when we get there, we'll follow a trail that loops back around to where we'll start."

Diana nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She wondered if Akko wanted to run longer, but because she knew Diana wasn't as athletic, she was dialing down her workout. The heiress really began to wonder how long Akko and Amanda would run now.

"What's wrong?" Akko asked breaking the blonde's thoughts. "We don't have to go if you really don't wanna."

"No, I want to. I'm just still a little tired." Diana lied. She couldn't disappoint the brunette, especially when this was something personal to Akko. Akko smiled brightly. Diana felt a strong desire to prove herself worthy of Akko's recognition. She wondered if this is how Akko felt whenever the brunette was working on magic.

"Here, you can listen to my ipod. Trust me it'll help." Akko handed Diana a small device with earphones connected to it. She put the small ear buds into her ears and let the music play. Diana smiled listening to the music.

 _So, this is the kind of music she likes…_ Diana thought.

* * *

It really was a beautiful morning. Delicate hues of blues and pinks blurred together in a light silver mist to create a serene feeling into the two teenagers. The sun was barely rising; thus, it seemed the only sounds that could be heard were the rhythmic patterns of shoes soles hitting the pavement. No wonder Akko did this, it was so peaceful.

It was about a 10-minute jog, Diana managed to keep up with Akko, who she knew was slowing down for her. However, Akko was right about listening to music, it helped the heiress keep a rhythm and control her breathing. They came to the beginning of the forest trail and stretched out a little, Diana felt so energized and ready. She wasn't averse to doing this again with Akko.

"How was that?" Akko asked lifting the bottom of her long sleeve to wipe the sweat off her face, revealing a flat toned stomach. The glistening sheen of sweat mixed with the light sun glow outlined Akko's abs. Diana felt her mouth go dry as her face lit up like the Fourth of July.

 _Damn…_

"Diana?"

"Huh?" Akko let her shirt drop covering her body. "O-oh! It was nice." Diana felt on fire. Akko was making her sweat more than the workout. Hopefully one day she could put the two together. Diana shook her head embarrassed by such lewd thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Akko moved closer to Diana, and worriedly put her hand on Diana's forehead. "If you're not feeling good, we can go back"

"No, I'm fine. It's just a little hot." Akko pouted, clearly not satisfied with Diana's answer, but the heiress was determined to see this through. "Akko, I can assure you that I'm fine."

Akko sighed and pulled her hand away. "Alright, but if you start feeling dizzy, let me know"

Diana agreed, and when the two were done stretching they began their run. Akko had picked up their pace a bit, Diana could feel her legs already becoming sore, and her breath become a little labored, but she wasn't tired quiet yet. However, unlike the flat pavement, Diana found herself dodging cracks and branches all around her. She looked over at Akko who was only a step or two in front of her, she could see the brunette also taking breaths through her mouth, but unlike Diana, there was a slight pull at the corners of Akko's lips, indicating that the brunette was enjoying their run. Upon seeing her favorite person's happiness, Diana let the feeling slip into her as well.

Although the forest was pretty dense, it made the environment have almost an ethereal glow. The sun's rays peeked through the leaves lighting the morning mist. Diana let the smell of fresh morning dew fill her lungs, it was so refreshing, as if she was stuck in a stuffy room for years. The cold air kissed her skin as Diana ran through the forest, she even elected taking out the ear buds to listen to the crunching of leaves and dirt under the soles of her shoes.

 _This must be what freedom feels like…_ Diana thought.

* * *

Akko felt like she was floating on air, it was just like old times for her. The feeling she got whenever she was running at this time, was better than any moment she spent flying on a broom. Although she was worried at first, she was ecstatic to share this with Diana. The brunette hoped to share more moments like this with the heiress.

 _Atsuko…_

Akko stopped in her tracks and looked around. She felt like something was calling her. Diana zipped past her and turned around. "Tired already?" The blonde teased jogging back to Akko.

"Did you say something?" Akko asked in between breathes. "Like… Before what you said just now?"

* * *

Diana looked at Akko confused in the sudden change in the brunette's demeanor. "No?"

She watched the Akko's eyes widen and dart around the forest as if she was looking for something. Anything.

"I swear…" Akko muttered.

"Akko? What's wrong?" Diana asked. She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder demanding her attention.

"I… I don't know." Suddenly Akko ran up a hill and off the trail.

"Akko?!" Diana chased after the frantic brunette, but now Diana was having a significantly harder time keeping up. Her legs burned from sprinting up an incline, and her lungs screamed from lack of oxygen, but she was determined to at least keep Akko within her sights. She promised the brunette she would never leave her after all.

* * *

Akko sprinted through the forest. Branches struck her face and legs. She was going to have some bruises later, but that was the least of her worries. She could hear Diana calling after her. She should have thought this through. As Akko ran, she noticed trees that were destroyed unnaturally, and boulders as big as cars flipped over. The ground seemed flatter here as well, as if it's been walk over for years. Something about the forest suddenly felt wrong.

 _Trust your instincts…_

That voice again. Akko felt nothing but desperation for something she didn't even know. She hopped over streams, ducked under branches, and climbed over tree trunks and rocks of all sizes. Finally, she stopped on an even patch of ground. She looked around and felt like she was in a bowl. The ground no more than a few yards away was elevated and surrounded her. Rocks and trees were scattered around her, with where she was standing Akko felt like something could easily be watching her from above. She's been here before. In her dreams. Akko clenched her fists and looked around.

 _Pay attention…_

Akko spun around ready for the wolf, only to be met by breathless Diana gripping onto a tree.

"A…. Akko…" Diana breathed out struggling to stand.

Akko quickly ran to Diana's side and propped the heiress against her protectively, she wrapped both arms around Diana's waist. The last thing she wanted was a wolf lunging at Diana. Akko looked around keeping Diana close. She felt her senses heighten, and searched the environment for any indication of animals, or any sounds of life.

"Wh… What's wrong?" Diana said letting go of the tree and holding on to Akko. "D-damn, you're so f-fit…"

Slowly the adrenaline left Akko's body as she saw nothing, the brunette relaxed feeling Diana's heartbeat pound against her chest. "S-Sorry." Akko said in between breaths. "I thought… I heard something."

Akko held on to Diana until the heiress was strong enough to pull herself up. After a few scolding words from the blonde, and a few apologetic smiles from the brunette, the two decided to go back home. Akko led the way back down to the trail, although she felt they were safe, Akko refused to let go of Diana's hand. When they reached the start of the trail Akko stopped for a moment with her back to the forest. She didn't hear the voice this time, but she felt it. Chills ran down her spine.

 _Soon…_

* * *

After a quick shower Diana collapsed on Akko's bed. She felt that Akko was hiding something from her. She also felt like a noodle. Diana's stomach growled. A hungry noodle.

Akko giggled sprawling out over Diana's back. "Now you know why I'm always hungry. Gotta have fuel to burn energy.

Diana groaned feeling her muscles ache, but she smiled. One more thing she could know about Akko. "I'm gonna make breakfast ok? Stay here, we can have breakfast in bed."

"Is that your way of apologizing?"

"Kinda, I also would like to cook for you."

Diana wished she could see the look on Akko's face. Just so she could get a hint if this was completely platonic or something more. Diana sighed.

"Very well, I expect you back soon."

"Yosh!" Akko rolled off the heiress and ran back down stairs. The brunettes smell lingered in the room, it was some how familiar. Diana thought about it and let the fragrance fill her lungs. It was fresh, yet sweet and insistent. Then it hit Diana, a goofy smile spread across Diana's face. Akko smelled like oranges and a fresh forest. Akko smelled like sweet freedom.

Slowly Diana propped herself up on the back board of the bed and looked out the window. Although it was a sweet moment, there was a nagging feeling Diana couldn't quite shake off since their run. The image of the fear in Akko's eyes had imprinted itself into Diana's mind since coming back home. She had never seen Akko so disturbed. At first, she brushed it off as a fluke, especially since Akko had been so laid back and nonchalant now. Even though Diana was aware that life isn't perfect, and she would likely see that look again, she would do anything in her power to fix the situations.

Akko came back about 30 minutes later with two big plates of food. Akko cooked eggs, rice and bacon, with miso soup and tofu. Akko set the plates down on the bed and sat across of Diana. The both brought their hands together and bowed.

"Itadakimasu" Diana prided herself on being adaptive to Akko's life.

Now, Diana would never admit to it, but despite how simple the breakfast seemed it tasted almost as good as the cooking her staff at her estate would make for her. She couldn't believe how perfectly cooked the over easy egg was, or how crisp the bacon felt in her mouth. The rice, which always seemed so plain to Diana, was lightly salted and had bits of seaweed in it. The miso soup warmed Diana's muscles and made the ache go away. She played with the idea that if Akko wanted to, the brunette could become a chef. But that would mean Akko would be cooking for other people aside from herself.

 _Hell no…_ Diana selfishly thought. Quickly, Diana decided to ask questions to delve deeper into the brunette's life, and maybe even find out what had gotten in Akko this morning.

"Akko, I have noticed you have a lot of scars on your body. It is a bit concerning." Diana said eating the last of her bacon.

Akko took a big gulp of her soup and thought about it. She lifted up her graphic t- shirt and inspected her own body. Diana blushed, a small part of her wanted Akko to take off the shirt completely.

"Oh, don't worry about these Diana. They don't hurt anymore." Akko smiled brightly, but still, Diana couldn't help but feel sad. Some scars were small in size, probably from Akko running and tripping, or falling off a broom, or something sports related. Other scars were long and big, as if they were life threatening to the brunette, those were the ones that made Diana cringe. Diana moved her plate to the side and reached out towards one of the bigger scars on Akko's knee.

"Oh, this is a really old one. Chio's cat got stuck in a tree, but she's afraid of heights, so I went up there instead. It was fine at first. I got the cat and was on my way down, when one of the branches I was on snapped. I fell and my knee hit the side walk first. I didn't break any bones, but I was left with a nasty cut and couldn't walk straight for a couple days."

"You have stories for all of these?" Diana moved closer to Akko so that she was sitting directly in front of the brunette.

"More or less." Her hand moved to a different scar on Akko's shoulder. "Ah, a guy who was riding her bike hit me. Totally worth it though, he bought me a lot of sweets to apologize." Diana smiled and continued to look for scars, hoping each one had a unique story. Almost as if Akko could read her curiosity, Akko took off her shirt completely.

 _Ah… Yes…_

"O-Oh, you don't have to…" Diana stuttered.

"It's alright, like I said. They're just scars. I don't care if people think they're ugly or anything. These scars are a part of me, and each one outlines my life. I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"I don't think they are ugly at all…" Diana swallowed back the lump in her throat, she could feel her hands tremble. She definitely wasn't as brave as she thought. Akko grabbed Diana's hand and placed it on her collar bone.

"During a soccer game a girl slammed me into the goal post. I fracture my collar bone."

"I feel like people are always out to get you."

Akko shrugged. "It's part of the game. Sometimes people are just overly competitive."

Diana chuckled. "Speak for yourself. What's this one from?" Diana asked gingerly touching the rough path of skin above Akko's eye brow on the side where the brunettes bangs fell. "I've never noticed this one."

"I try not to let this one show." Akko leaned into Diana's touch. "One time when I was about 4 or 5, I saw these older kids from another neighborhood throwing rocks at something near the forest we were running in. I was curious, so I went over to check it out. When I got there, I saw that they had cornered a puppy by one of the waiting areas, and were throwing rocks at it." Diana brushed her fingers down the side of Akko's head and rested against the brunette's cheek as she listened to the story. "of course, I'm impulsive and a little stupid, so I ran in and jumped in between the puppy and the older kids. But when I did that one of the rocks hit me in the head leaving a pretty big cut. The puppy was fine though."

Akko rested her head into Diana's palm. The heiress pouted. "I hope the next time you try to save something you will have a well thought out plan."

Akko giggled. "Yeah me too, otherwise I'm gonna have a pissed mint blonde lecturing me."

"Why do you try to hide this one? I thought you were proud of your scars." Diana pulled away feeling herself lose her composure at how soft Akko's skin felt despite the scars.

"This one… It kind of scares me." Akko looked down at her lap twiddling her thumbs.

"Is it the memory?" Diana tilted her head in confusion. "It's quite heroic for a small child to throw herself into danger to protect something she doesn't know."

"No… It's not that." Akko sighed and traced the scar with her fingers. "When I got hit, all the kids freaked out. There was blood, and a lot of it. I didn't know what to do, I was scared of what was going to happen to me. But that puppy… It licked over the wound. Which scared me even more because I thought this dog was going to eat me. But as soon as the puppy did. The bleeding stopped. And my head didn't throb anymore. It was like magic."

"Like magic?" Diana repeated.

"I know, I know. It sounds crazy. And believed me I thought I was going crazy. The puppy ran back into the forest, and I booked it back home. It was a good thing my grams wasn't home yet, because she would've freaked out if she saw how much blood was on me." Akko sighed and fell back on the bed. "But that was a long time ago, maybe my memory is all messed up."

Diana removed the plates from the bed and after laying them on the floor she laid next to Akko. A thought occurred to Diana, it might be a stretch, but this was a good opportunity to address the nagging feeling. "Is that why you run in the forest so much?"

Akko seemed to freeze at the question. Diana watched and cuddled against Akko side, the brunette instinctively stretched out her arm to be used as Diana's pillow. It would have been nice, if Akko didn't seem so stiff. Diana hesitantly looked up to see Akko still staring at the ceiling as if the brunette was having some sort of hidden conflict.

"Akko? Did something happen in the forest today? You took off running as if you were chasing something." Diana turned over on her stomach still keeping close to Akko's side. "Then when I finally caught up you refused to let go of me until we were home."

Diana could tell that Akko didn't want to talk about the subject, or at least was too afraid to, but Diana wanted nothing more than to be supportive to the girl she was desperately in love with. Slowly, Diana brought her hand against Akko's cheek. Akko's crimson eyes lingered over to Diana's blue eyes, the blonde felt her cheeks burn, but her determination to help Akko trumped her romantic thoughts.

Akko sighed. "I was hoping to solve it myself. You're always saving me during school, I figured I could give you a break for once." A guilty smile played on the brunette's face. "But unfortunately, such is my life. Anyways, since coming back home, even before I went to kidnap you. I've been having these dreams."

"Dreams?" Diana pulled her hand away from Akko's cheek

"Yeah! Like… They're not like nightmares, I know those kinds all too well. But they are a little… Confusing. Because I'm calm in the dream, it's familiar, but it's still ominous. I don't know how to explain it."

"What happens in these dreams?"

"I… I'm just walking through the forest." Akko said pulling her gaze away from Diana.

"That's it?" Diana felt slightly disappointed. Akko explained her emotions of the dream quite well, but for some reason the dream seemed so simple. She was hoping for more information.

"That's it." Akko concluded. She turned back to Diana with a bright toothy smile. "I know, kinda lame, huh?" It was a little unsettling to Diana, but the heiress felt she wasn't going to get anymore out of Akko for now.

The rest of the day was spent walking around town and seeing the sights. Akko's grandmother came back home, and cooked dinner. Everything seemed to be so normal, but still Diana felt perplexed by Akko's forced care free attitude. Before the heiress knew it, it was night time already. It also seemed that Akko was hell bent on going to bed early. After a movie or two, it seemed that Akko had fallen asleep, Diana laid next to the snoring brunette and opted to close her eyes. Diana was no were near tired, and she had a feeling neither was Akko.

* * *

Akko opened one eye and carefully looked to her side. It seemed Diana was asleep. She hoped that the boring movies she chose was enough to put the heiress to sleep. Usually whenever Akko woke up before Diana, she would spend a lot of time building courage to press her lips on the heiress's face. Yes, it seemed a little creepy, but this was the only time Akko would be able give Diana affection without rejection. However, this wasn't the time to be playing around.

Akko quietly and slowly pulled herself out of Diana's grip, and changed out of her sleep wear. Since it was cold, Akko threw on her warmest leggings, with a grey hoodie and blue light jacket over it. Before Akko walked out of her room, she took one last look at Diana. She knew what she was doing could go bad really quickly if she wasn't careful.

 _Hopefully you won't have to save me this time…_ Akko thought. She skillfully tip-toed around the house. The thought of waking her grandmother was scarier than the thought of a pissed off heiress. Close, but still scarier. After putting on her shoes Akko ran back to the forest. When she came to the edge of the forest, she had that feeling again. That gravity. She wasn't afraid. More like a heightened sense of things. Akko took a deep breath and walked into the dark forest.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes upon hearing the door close and rushed foot steps on the concrete outside.

 _I knew it…_

Quickly Diana threw on whatever clothes she could find and left the house following the mysterious brunette.

* * *

Akko didn't bother going on the trail, she let her instincts take her as the voice that morning told her to do. Once again, she went over streams, ducked under branches and climbed over everything in her way. She walked into the center of the bowl like geography she was earlier and waited.

 _You are getting better…_ The voice called out again. Akko looked around, she's been waiting for that voice.

"Who are you?!" She called out.

 _You know who I am…_

"Come out and face me you coward!"

" _Coward_?" Akko spun around and came face to face with huge olive colored eyes piercing though the dark night into Akko's own crimson eyes. Akko's breath hitched in fear. Sweat fell down the brunette's face. Although it was dark, the little star light from the night sky was able to outline the shadowy figure. She could see the outline of a giant wolf, much bigger than that of a typical male wolf. Akko's knees felt weak, she was absolutely terrified, but something deep inside her was also amazed by the grandeur of the beast. Akko bit her lip and slowly began to breath again. " _Good… You can keep your nerve."_

The wolf's mouth didn't move, but Akko could still heat its voice loud and clear. The wolf crept slowly. A part of her wanted to run, but her instincts told her to stay.

" _I have been watching you for a long time now, Atsuko."_ The wolf growled lowly.

"How do you know me?" Akko said getting a grip. The wolf continued to move forward silently until he sat in front of the brunette. Even in its sitting position the wolf stood at least a foot above Akko.

" _You have grown."_ The wolf said sniffing Akko. Akko froze, making sure not to startle the beast, otherwise she may lose her head. After a moment, the wolf stop sniffing and continued his thoughts. " _But wolves only change their coat, never their disposition."_

"Why do you refer to me like that? I'm pretty sure I'm not a wolf." Akko turned around to make sure she didn't have a tail.

" _I understand your memory might be foggy. It has been almost eleven years since you saved me."_ The wolf thumped his tail on the ground, and the dirt glowed, dimly illuminating the immediate area around Akko and the charcoal colored wolf. Akko looked around amazed, it was beautiful. She couldn't help but smile.

"H-How… How did you?" Akko breathed out.

" _We wolves have been closely intertwined with magic since the beginning of time."_

Akko looked up at the giant wolf in the light, she could almost swear there was smug look on the wolf's face. Akko took a moment to study the wolf, the dreams didn't even compare to the real thing. His charcoal coat was beautiful, and thick. The olive eyes that at first terrified Akko, only memorized her now. They were filled with intelligence, and nobility, with a hint of mischief. Across his snout was a rather large scar that Akko immediately recognized.

"I… I remember you…" Akko absent mindedly reached up, the wolf sensing the girl's desire bowed his head and let Akko trace the scar. "They gave you that scar…"

" _Like yours."_ The wolf shook off Akko's hand and lightly touched his nose to the scar on Akko's brow.

"So, it was magic…" Akko's eyes widened at the revelation. "You were that puppy!" The wolf bowed his head once more confirming Akko's suspicions. "Jeeze, you're talking about growth? You're not a small cub anymore…"

The wolf seemed to huff tossing his nose in the air. It almost reminded her of someone… _"I am no ordinary wolf."_

"I can see that…" Akko smiled and felt her body calm. "You got a name? Or should I just call you Sparky?" Akko joked.

" _You will do no such thing."_ The wolf snapped his head down and narrowed his olive eyes. However, the glare didn't seem to have the same effect on Akko anymore. The wolf sighed. " _You may call me Fenrir."_

"Whoa! Cool name." She reached her hand back up again, and the wolf lowered his head. Her confidence grew and she laid her hand on the wolf's head. The fur was softer than she thought. The wolf nuzzled into Akko's touch causing Akko to giggle. "Big baby… I wish you didn't come off this intimidating at first. Almost scared the life out of me."

The wolf whined apologetically. " _It was not my intention, however I needed to test you."_

"For what?"

" _If you are worthy of serving."_ Akko's eyes grew wide again. She was about to ask another question when Fenrir started growling. Quickly he pushed Akko to the ground and crouched over the brunette. Fenrir growled, and bared his teeth. His ears tucked back and his fur looked like spikes.

"AKKO!"

Akko snapped out of it when she heard the familiarity of the voice calling out to her. "Diana?" Akko looked up to see Diana aiming her wand at Fenrir.

"Get away from her!" Diana threatened. There wasn't enough magic and the glow from her wand was dim.

Fenrir roared and charged the heiress. In a matter of seconds, the wolf stood over Diana. Drool falling from his teeth.

"Wait! No!" Akko tried to scrambled to her feet, but couldn't get up in time. Akko raised her hand and willed whatever magic or power she could possibly muster. Akko watched in slow motion as Diana fell over, and Fenrir raise his claws.

"STOP!" Before Fenrir could swipe down on Diana, his paw stopped in mid-air. "If you touch her… It'll be that last thing you'll ever do. I swear." Akko warned.

" _What?! You dare talk to me in such a way."_ Fenrir snapped his head back to Akko and glared at the girl. The brunette's eyes glowed with murderous intent. She wasn't kidding. Akko stared down the beast, until finally, Fenrir relented and put his paw down. Akko sprinted to Diana's side.

"Diana, are you ok!?" Akko wrapped her arms around Diana's neck and pulled her into against her chest."

"A-Akko…" Diana stuttered still keeping her eyes on Fenrir. "Wh-what the h-hell i-is that?" Diana pointed to Fenrir.

"Don't worry about him, he's not going to hurt you." Akko silently took Diana's wand. The moment she held it the dim glow brightened. It illuminated more than the magic Fenrir applied to the ground.

" _You are the first human to threaten me…"_ Fenrir said lowering his head to Akko. Diana's eyes darted around frantically. It seemed she could hear Fenrir's voice now.

"It wasn't a threat." Akko said narrowing her eyes at the wolf. "I won't give you a second warning."

Fenrir flinched and sat down obediently bowing his head. _"I understand… My mistress."_

Akko ignored the now docile wolf and turned her attention back to Diana. The earthly glow lightly kissed Diana's pale skin. If it wasn't such a serious situation Akko would have to restrain herself from kissing the terrified girl. "Diana. Hey look at me Di…" Akko shook Diana's shoulder gaining the blonde's attention.

"Akko!" Diana wrapped her arms around Akko's neck and pulled her in. "Idiot, what did we talk about going off by yourself?"

Akko sighed. "I was hoping to figure it out, so that you wouldn't get involved."

"You're not alone anymore." Diana repeated. "I was hoping to not have to force this, but I need you to promise me you are not going to go off on your own again."

Akko rubbed Diana's back. "I promise."

"Now…" Diana pulled away much to Akko's dismay. "What is going on here?"

"Weeeeeelllllll…" Akko began scratching the back of her head with a guilty grin.

* * *

"Fenrir?" Diana repeated. "As in the wolf who murders the Norse God, Odin, during Ragnarök?"

After a long-winded explanation and a quick name exchange, Diana understood the gist of the situation. Diana sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, she was going to have to have another conversation with Akko about this.

"You can do that?" Akko said looking at the wolf.

Diana face palmed herself. "No, no Akko… It's a Norse myth about the end of the world. There is a character name Fenrir who helps bring about the end of the world."

Akko thought about it and looked up at the wolf. "You can do that?"

Diana sighed and looked up at the over sized wolf who seemed to be smirking. _"No, my mistress. Unfortunately, I do not have that kind of power."_

"Oh good, that would be a lot of responsibilities. Anyways what's with the formalities? Just call me Akko." Diana looked at the brunette smile brightly. Even if Akko had a harbinger of the end of the world in her presence, Diana was sure that Akko would be able to change its mind on ending the world.

Now that Diana wasn't frozen in fear, she got a good look at the beast. He was majestic and noble in every sense. The creature sat proudly, but despite the grandiose appearance, there was playful slyness in the wolf's eyes. As if he was still a rebellious teenager himself.

"He's your familiar now, Akko" Diana spoke up. "That's why he's referring to you in such a way. It seems when he realized the depth of your promise when he tried to attacked me, you gained his respect."

" _The blue- eyed one is right."_ Fenrir replied. _"I am your servant as long as you will have me."_ The oversized wolf bowed.

"Of course!" Akko shouted hugging the giant wolf's leg.

"Can no one say my name?" Diana said tossing her hands in the air.

"Dianaaaaa…" Akko laughed and grabbed one of Diana's nimble fingers and twirled the blonde around kicking up glowing dirt. Diana giggled, until she caught a glance of Akko's crimson eyes shining from the glow. "Diana, Diana, Diana, Diana…"

As the two danced, Diana heard a soft thump on the ground. When she looked in the direction, she saw Fenrir tap the ground with his tail. Suddenly the colors of the ground started changing colors, anytime Akko or Diana twirled a different hue would illuminate the earth. Diana made a mental note to thank the young wolf later.

* * *

Fenrir smiled watching his mistress have fun. For tonight he would let her relax, but come tomorrow there were urgent matters with the forest that needed to be dealt with that he needed her for. Although he basked in the brunette's happiness with the blue-eyed one, he kept a watchful eye of the surrounding area, never letting his guard down.

* * *

 **How was it? I wanted to offer a bit of an issue for the Spring Break Arc. Bad ass familiar for Akko, and impending danger still looming about.**

 **It was brought to my attention that it's been a slow burn for this arc. I know! I'm sorry! I'm itching to find the perfect ending, but to be honest fleshing out a back story for Akko is too much fun since it's left up in the air for us to decide!**

 **There's a part two to this story. I just decided to break it up because I'm not finished with the second half.**

 **Just hang in there with me guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2 of the previous chapter!**

* * *

Fenrir squinted at Diana. Diana squinted back, arms folded across her chest, and sitting at the edge of Akko's bed. Although last night was relatively nice, the morning after seemed edgy. There as a tension in the air, it was a good thing that Akko had gone to cook some breakfast, otherwise she would try and awkwardly rectify the situation.

" _I don't like you."_ The wolf said breaking his usual formal way of speaking. Diana couldn't believe it, this ethereal creature, who just became her crush's familiar, broke his eloquence just to deliver an insult to the blonde.

 _The nerve!_ Diana thought pouting. "The feeling is mutual."

" _Are you my mistress's mate?"_

Diana blushed "I… I am her friend." She said frantically.

" _You reek of sheep."_ Fenrir said. He took a step towards Diana and slightly opened his mouth brandishing his sharp teeth.

"Sheep?" Diana furrowed her brows, but didn't break eye contact from the wolf. "You must be mistaken."

" _You've lived your life being shepherd by rules and tradition. You think because people have praised you, that you are a leader. But a leader of sheep is a sheep nonetheless. You are not worthy to be 'friends' with one such as my mistress."_

Diana flinched and sadly looked away. She always felt that she didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Akko. But hearing those words out loud still hurt. "I can be worthy…" Diana muttered bitterly.

" _You have seen her skin and touched her body, but you still know as much about her as a book that you once found but never go around to opening."_

Thankfully, the door clicked opened and Akko plowed through carefully holding stacks of plates. "I don't really know what wolves like to eat so I just put some steak on the pan for a minute. Hopefully you like your steak medium rare." Akko laid a plate in front of Fenrir. "And for us…" Akko spun around and presented the plates to Diana with a wide smile on her face. "A loaded omelet and rice."

Diana the moment Diana saw Akko's smile her insecurities washed away and she reciprocated the smile. "Thank you, Akko."

The three ate quietly. Diana still couldn't get over what Fenrir had said. The familiar was right. Only now she was getting to know Akko, she could have done it before, but Diana was too preoccupied following a beaten path for her to even notice. Her life was plotted out in black and white, and the moment a little color started seeping in Diana would erase it.

 _I really am a sheep…_ Diana thought.

"Hey…" Diana looked up to Akko's concerned eyes. "You've been poking that ball of rice for forever. You ok?"

Diana forced a smile. "Yes, the omelet was very filling. I'm just not hungry anymore." Akko pouted causing Diana to giggle a bit.

" _Akko…"_ Fenrir began eating the last of his steak happily. _"There is a darkness in the forest. A rampant hatred. I know you have sensed it."_

Akko gulped back some food. "Does it have anything to do with the broken trees and flipped boulders?"

Fenrir bowed his head confirming whatever suspicions Akko had.

"Hatred?" Diana asked. "What's happening in the forest?"

" _I am not exactly sure myself. However, I have lived in the forest watching over Akko for years. Something is not right. We must go back tonight."_

"What are you going to do until then?" Akko asked as Fenrir stood up to ruffle his fur.

" _I must track it down and gain information that will be useful to you."_ The wolf tapped his tail on the wooden floor twice and slowly his body began to dissolve in black. " _I will see you later."_ in a matter of seconds the wolf was gone.

"Whoooaaaaaa…" Akko sat wide eye. "Diana!"

"I don't know how to do that." Diana quickly replied knowing what Akko was going to ask her.

Akko pouted, but smiled. The brunette collapsed back on the bed and sighed in content. "Wanna go on an adventure with me?"

"Oh, so you're asking now?" Diana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, she was still annoyed that Akko ran off on her own last night. The brunette could have died! She could have been taken from some pervert, or the wolf could have been a crazed beast! Diana felt Akko's warm hand lay gently on her back.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me, especially after our conversation." Diana could hear the guilt in Akko's voice, but the brunette didn't understand how it felt in the moment, seeing a giant beast look like it was about to eat her.

"I just wish you would have told me something… Anything."

"I know. It won't happen again." Diana looked over her should to see a girl with deep crimson eyes and messy chestnut hair giving her the most apologetic smile. Diana caved. The heiress fell back on the bed and let her feet dangle off the bed next to Akko. "So, is that a 'yes'?"

Diana sighed. "I suppose. I hoped that after the events of the missile, adventures would be few and far in between."

"Yay!" The brunette cheered and jumped on Diana. The heiress yelped in surprise and blushed when she realized that Akko was crushing her against the bed. "Come on Diana. If we were meant to stay in one place then we'd have roots instead of feet."

Diana smiled and held the spunky brunette close. Akko didn't understand how much of an adventure it was just being her friend. However, things needed to be done, thus Diana composed herself. "Akko, do you have any idea what could be disturbing the forest?"

"Mmm…" Akko scrunched her face in deep thought. "Not really… That forest is old, like ancient times old. There's always ghost stories and what not, but ya know… It's a forest that no one uses much. So of course, there's gonna be legends involving it."

"Does any legend in particular stand out to you?"

"Not really… I know!" Akko perked up and pushed herself off of Diana. "Grams would know some cool stuff. She used to tell us stories all the time!" Akko grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her out of the room. "She should be back from her walk by now."

The two made it down stairs, but it didn't take long for the both of them to regret their decision. "Atsuko!" The older woman yelled already holding a spoon.

"Shit…" Akko muttered.

"Did you take the steak I was planning to cook for dinner?"

"Uhhh…" Akko scratched the back of her head.

"And you!" The older woman pointed her weapon at Diana. Diana stood erect. "You let her?"

"Uhhh…" Diana twiddled her thumbs. _Those steaks better have been worth it to that wolf…_

* * *

Both Diana and Akko sat by the electric kotatsu. Akko's head laid on the table with a red mark on her forehead. Diana pouted like a child with a matching red mark on her forehead. Despite the stinging on her forehead, Diana was happy. No one ever cared enough to discipline Diana whenever she needed it. The only scolding she would ever receive growing up came from her head maid Anna. But Anna could only do so much, since she was only a maid, and Diana was an heiress. However, she hoped this didn't happen too often.

"Now that that's taken care of." Akko's grandmother sat on the other side of the warm table from the two teenagers. "What does my mischievous granddaughter and her cohort want from me?"

"I just had a question about the forest." Akko said sitting up. "You used to tell us stories all the time about it. I don't remember them too much, so I was hoping you could tell them again."

"Aren't you a bit old for those stories?"

"I was the curious one, grandmother." Diana spoke up. "I am not very familiar with Japanese mythology, I think it could be helpful to our studies at school."

The older woman nodded, clearly approving of the idea of education. "There are many stories about that forest, not all of them are positive. The most well known is that of a great samurai who rebelled against the tyrannical government of the region at the time. The ruler of the government treated the people harshly and often started wars leaving his people to the enemy for tactical purposes. Thus, the samurai and a small group of his friends fought long and hard in a civil war against the government. Unfortunately, the samurai died in a battle. Heart broken and determined, the samurai's daughter who was considered the only real witch at the time, summoned a giant monster made from the bones of her father and his fallen comrades and laid siege to the country. They called it, _Gashadokuro_. However, even though victorious, the monster was the personification of rage, and could not be controlled. So, they chased the monster to the forest here, and placed Shinto charms in certain areas to keep the monster hidden. They say to this day you can hear the chatters of bones from the forest late at night."

Diana took a moment think about the story. _Personification of rage…_ "Why was the monster so angry?"

"War…" She began. For the first time during the trip, the older woman's vulnerability seemed to show. Diana watched as the older woman seemed to reminisce on her own horrific encounters. "War does many things to people. It changes them."

Akko reached out and touched her grandmother's hand. "Grams…"

Realizing her mistake Diana quickly tried to fix the situation. "I apologize. I did not mean…"

"It's ok Diana. I am an old woman already. I've had a beautiful life." The old woman smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on Akko's head. Akko smiled at her grandmother in absolute adoration. Diana could only imagine that was the look she would give her own mother.

"Why didn't they try to destroy it?" Akko asked a little confused. "It's just a skeleton right?"

"Hate is a powerful emotion Akko. It's hard to destroy something when hate is part of its nature." The old woman replied. "It is said, charms can ward it off, but generally, only upon burning off its hate and rage it will fall apart."

Diana rolled the thought around in her head. If they were really dealing with this 'gashadokuro' then this wasn't going to be easy. A giant skeleton only driven by rage probably wouldn't want a hug or a box of chocolates with a hand-written letter of apology. This monster was probably festering the emotions of the many soldiers who died.

"Why are you two so interested in this story?" The old woman asked again. "Akko… What are you scheming? If I get a call from the neighbors telling me you put a 'for sale' sigh on their lawn again…"

Akko jumped and looked around innocently. "Nope! Definitely learned my lesson the first time."

Diana giggled at the flustered brunette. Obasan continued to suspiciously look at Akko, but relented. "Very well, however, now that you two seemed to have eaten everything in the house again, I need to go shopping. Please stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"You got it!" Akko said smiling. When the older woman left Akko dropped her head back on the table and sighed feeling the mood in the room lighten. "Man, I love this thing, I wish I could take it back to school with me."

Diana smiled. "You probably would never show up to class." The blonde laid her head down on the table as well, looking at Akko's content face.

"Probably."

Diana tried to stretch out her legs, but she was now having post work out aches and pains. She couldn't believe how Akko seemed so unaffected by constantly sprinting and running around. But then again, the brunette had been doing this for years, so her body probably had a higher pain tolerance, and probably needed more than just a short run to make her muscles ache.

"Sore?" Akko asked smirking.

Diana blushed. "A little."

"Here. Let's do this." Akko stood up and walked to the other side of the table and sat down. "Give me your legs."

Diana eyed the brunette suspiciously, but extended her legs out under the table and rested them on Akko's lap. Diana nearly flipped the table feeling Akko's nimble fingers run up her legs.

"A-Akko!"

"Jeeze Diana, did you even stretch after our run?" Akko grinned and ran her fingers up Diana's calves applying a small amount of pressure whenever she found a knot. "Relaaaax." she cooed

Almost immediately Diana felt her body melt under Akko's fingers as the brunette massaged her legs. The heiress blushed and bit back a whimper. _Friends do this right? RIGHT!?_ Slowly Diana felt the tension in her legs start to give. Her sharp inhales of discomfort slowly turned in satisfied groans and sighs. Diana didn't know what was warmer, her face, the kotatsu, or Akko's hands.

"Better?" Akko asked rubbing Diana's feet.

"Extremely." Diana sighed.

"Good, can't have your legs hurting when we go out tonight."

Diana grunted. Words were too much work for how relaxed she was now.

Akko giggled. "We'll leave after grams falls asleep.

Diana lifted her head of the table trying to fight off the sleep threatening to take her. "We should have some sort of plan." Reluctantly, the heiress pulled her legs away, they felt significantly better, but Akko's hands were doing wonders to the blonde body and she needed to focus. "All we know is that it's an indestructible skeleton filled with hate."

"It was conjured by magic, wouldn't magic be able to make a difference?" Akko asked leaning her head into the palm of her hand.

"There's not a lot of magic here, I can sense some, but nothing strong enough to create such a monster."

"I mean there has to be something strong enough? Otherwise the daughter from the story wouldn't have been able to do it in the first place?"

Diana brought her fist under her chin and thought about it. "She must have used all the magic in the region to create it."

Akko pouted. "You'd think that after hundreds of years this thing would have burned out all its hatred already."

Diana bit her thumb. "What if it did…"

"Then why is it causing trouble now?" Akko scratched the back of her head. "You don't think…"

"This is probably what Professor Ursula told you about." Diana said as her eyes widened. "Long lost creatures awakening to magic again."

Akko froze. "We have to destroy it." Akko looked up at Diana. The heiress felt the burning determination in the girl's crimson eyes. "No 'warding' it off. It has to be destroyed. It's… It's too close to the people here."

"I agree." Diana said nodding her head. "Which is why we need a well thought out plan."

Akko sat up. "What do we need to do?"

"I think we should get as much of those Shinto charms as we can. We need to be able to contain the monster without using our own magic. I surmise most of our power will be directed to actually fighting it. The only thing I can't quite figure out is how to fight it. I'm not very familiar with this creature."

"Neither am I… Hopefully Fenrir will have an idea."

* * *

It was almost time to head out. The moon was shining bright through the dark clouds, it was an unsettling scene for the teenagers. They both had no idea what they were about to get into. Diana carefully placed the charms in a small backpack that her and Akko had spent the day getting after talking. The heiress slipped her wand into a pocket on the strap of the backpack and slipped it on. Akko kept a few charms in a tactical drop leg pouch.

"What did you ever use that for?" Diana asked eyeing the bag hugging against Akko's thigh.

Akko blushed. "I… I used it to hide marbles underneath my skirt for a school prank…"

Diana rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You are unbelievable"

Akko giggled and grabbed the blonde's hand dragging the heiress out the door.

* * *

The two walked deeper into the woods than ever before trying to track their target. As they walked Diana began to take notice of her environment. Trees were broken, rocks have been crushed or kicked over. However, the most unsettling thing was the deep skeletal foot imprints in the soft earth. Diana bent down and touched one. _This thing has to be almost as big as the trees…_ Diana looked up at the cedar tree next to her, it was at least 40 feet tall.

"Diana?" Akko whispered "You ok?"

"Yes" Diana stood up looking around. "These prints are relatively fresh, I think we're close."

" _Impressive"_ Diana and Akko turned around to see Fenrir. " _For sheep."_

"Fen!" Akko loudly whispered through her arms around the wolf's neck. The familiar nuzzled into the brunette. Diana clenched her jaw feeling a little jealous of the animal. Fenrir looked up to the heiress, and Diana swore she saw a smug look on the wolf's face. "Did you find anything out?" The brunette asked.

" _Yes. It seems that the monster is being controlled by someone."_

"Being controlled?" Akko asked backing off the wolf. "By who?"

" _That I do not know. But the blue-eyed one is correct. Just beyond those trees there is a hill overlooking a clearing. You will find the monster there."_

"Then we will put the charms up here. We won't let it past this point in the forest." Diana said taking her backpack off. "Fenrir, can you place these around the area?"

The wolf eyed Diana for a moment. " _Fine…"_ Diana secretly smirked to herself as the wolf took the backpack from her hand and set off placing the charms.

"What was that about" Akko said raising an eye brow.

"Oh nothing." Diana hummed. "Come on, we need to find the monster."

As Akko and Diana walked through the trees, they could hear teeth chattering, when they came to the hill, they could hear trees crashing down, and pounding on the earth. Diana took a deep breath and along with Akko couched to the ground moving up the hill slowly. The closer they got the louder the chattering became. When they finally reached the top the two teenagers peeked over some bushes.

Before them was a huge skeleton with old yellowed bones pounding the ground with its fist. Its eye sockets were blacker than the night, its teeth was jagged and sharp, and in the middle of its bare rib cage was a red fiery pulsating orb. Diana felt the blood drain from her body. She's faced a number of monsters in her time at Luna Nova, but this… This was the stuff of nightmares.

Diana looked to her side at the brunette and saw that she was trembling, her crimson eyes were wide with fear. She watched as Akko took a step back and snap a branch in two. The monster snapped his skull to wear the teenagers were hiding.

Thinking quickly Diana pulled Akko and herself down behind the bushes.

"Akko?" Diana whispered. "Akko, focus."

"B…Bake…" Akko whispered.

"Bake?" Diana repeated. The ground shook behind the two teenagers and a loud chatter erupted in the night sky. Diana grabbed Akko's hand and pulled the girl away. "Run!"

The two ran through the forest as the skeleton chased after them, roaring in anger. Diana waved her wand causing some trees to fall over to distract the monster, but the skeleton plowed through them, swiping the large remains of cedar tree with ease.

"Shit…" Diana cursed, she kept running.

Akko quickly spun around and shot a bolt of fire at the skeleton, and still the monster brushed it off. If anything, it only angered it more. Akko continued running next to Diana. "What now?!"

"We need to make it past the charms!" Diana yelled. Diana frantically looked around for one of the papers. Even though she knew the wolf didn't like her, Fenrir would never disappoint his mistress. Finally, Diana ran past a tree and caught a glance of a Japanese symbol. The heiress grabbed Akko and hopped over a fallen tree trunk and hid behind it.

 _Please… Please work…_ Diana thought gripping Akko's hands. The two watched as the skeleton plowed through some of the trees. Its feet thundered with each step, the vibrations sent chills up and down Diana's spine. If this didn't work this was surely a much difficult problem to solve. Slowly as the skeleton got closer to the tree with the charm on it, its steps slowed, until it came to a complete stop. Diana watched as the skeleton put its boney hand up to try and past the invisible barrier, but once it made contact is reeled back in what seemed like pain.

Diana shuddered, relieved that the charms seem to be true to the myth. The skeleton roared and picked up a large rock and chucked it towards the girls. Akko dove on top of Diana as the rock struck the top of the log protecting her from the splinters and wood pieces flying everywhere.

Akko laid on top of Diana as the skeleton roared. Slowly Diana wiggled out of Akko's hold and peaked around the log. The skeleton roared in frustration. But through the roar Diana heard something. A whistle. Slowly it turned away and walked back into the forest in a trance, as if it was being summoned by someone.

"D-Diana…" Akko held the heiress close to her body. "A-Are you o-ok?"

Diana gripped the brunette back. "Y-yes. Are you?"

Akko buried her face into Diana's stomach and nodded. Diana sighed and looked up at the stars. "So, magic doesn't work…" Akko said putting her wand away.

"Akko, did you hear that?" Diana asked narrowing her eyes down the direct the skeleton went.

"That whistle, right?" Akko crawled off of Diana and grabbed the blonde's hand pulling her up to stand next to her. "We need to follow it, huh?" Akko said getting a grip on her nerves.

"I'll bet money that if we do, we'll find who's responsible for it." Diana said finding her own sense of confidence.

" _Akko!"_ Fenrir leaped next to the two girls panting. " _Are you two alright?"_

Akko nodded her head and pet the wolf.

"Thanks for putting those charms up in time." Akko said walking towards her familiar. "We need to follow it. Can you track it down again?"

" _Yes."_ The wolf turned around and kneeled on the ground. " _It will be much faster if I carry you."_

"Whoa! Super cool." Akko said climbing onto the wolf. Diana took a step back to study the wolf, it was such a change in character. "Come on Diana, scared?" Diana looked back at a grinning Akko who held on to the wolf with her arm extended out towards Diana.

"Riding a monstrous wolf, through a dark old forest, chasing the skeletal remains of hundred of dead soldiers. What's there to be afraid of?" Diana rolled her eyes smirking and grabbed Akko's hand pulling herself onto the soft wolf.

Fenrir took off after the skeleton. Diana couldn't help but be amazed by how fast the wolf was running, it was close to riding a horse. Diana held on to Akko's waist hoping the brunette was ok with this kind of ride. Akko peeked back at Diana. "This is better than riding a broom." She whispered.

"Lean forward then." Diana whispered back. Akko did as she was told and leaned forward urging the familiar forward. Fenrir smirked sensing her mistress's urgency and picked up the pace chasing after the skeleton.

After a few moments of running Fenrir stopped in front of a cave. " _We are here."_

Akko hopped off first, and then followed by Diana. They were very deep into the forest now. The two looked around looking for anything out of place, and listening to any type of bone chattering. "It's not like a forty-foot monster can just disappear…" Akko said finding nothing.

Diana turned her direction to the cave opening. It small, maybe only two or three people could walk in side by side, and it looked like it was built like a mine opening, leading underground instead of a mountain. She studied the outside of the cave looking for any magical charms that could prevent them from coming in. To her surprise there were none. Meaning who ever is controlling the skeleton wants to be found, or that person is confident in their abilities to ward off anyone who walks in.

"I'm ready when you are." Akko said grabbing Diana's hand. "No running in by yourself remember?" Diana smiled. And nodded her head. "Fen, you'll take the back. You have better hearing and can tell if something's coming up on us."

Fenrir nodded. Diana looked around to make sure the monster wasn't creeping in the trees. When she was satisfied, she took the first step forward and began walking towards the entrance, Akko followed gripping tightly on to Diana's hand, and Fenrir kept close to Akko's back.

Inside the cave was cold, far colder than the temperature outside. Diana could see her breath being illuminated by the low glow of her wand. Diana looked around looking for weak spots in the structure that could indicate a collapsible wall. It seemed that the tunnel was also built with magic. Walking this deep under ground with no stables or beams would have been impossible.

"Do you smell anything Fen?" Akko whispered.

" _No… But the magic here is very dark in nature._ " the wolf replied.

Diana continued to think as she studied the tunnels. The gashadokuro couldn't be reacting to the magic Akko had released throughout the world. Even though it was created by magic, it's entire being is governed by emotion. Magic was just a kindle to the rage fire. There would be no way for it to come back, especially now when there's still so little magic here in Japan. Meaning the person who brought the monster back is the one who was revived by the magic. And, apparently, there was only one person who was considered a true witch during that time.

Diana stopped as sweat dripped down her back. "Diana?" Akko asked still holding on to the blonde hand.

"The daughter…" Diana breathed.

Torches lit up, the three found themselves at the end of the tunnel in the middle of a circle. A disturbing cackle erupted around the trio. "Is English the common tongue here in these times now? What a pity."

Fenrir crouched down and growled, Akko and Diana quickly grabbed each other's hands, both girls held out their wands at the ready.

"Oh ho, a Japanese witch? My, my it seems the world is much different now indeed." Hovering out from the shadows cast by the torches was a tall beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a white kimono.

"You're the one controlling the gashadokuro" Akko growled.

"Indeed. Seems your Cavendish friend found that out long before you. I suppose Japanese witches still have ways to go."

"You know me?" Diana asked. Akko gripped Diana's hand protectively.

"Hair like the sun, and eyes as deep as the ocean Your ancestors were very much alive in my time." The Witch teased.

"Why are you here?" Diana asked. "What are your plans with the gashadokuro?"

"My plan?" The Witch chuckled darkly. "My plan is to avenge my father by destroying the descendants of his murders and purge my country from hundreds of years of corruption from sordid rulers, who bathe in the blood of the innocent."

"Our country is doing fine on its own now." Akko retorted. "You're in over your head, there's no way you would succeed. People will fight."

"And people will die." The Witch clicked her tongue and grinned. "With magic revived, I hardly think anyone can stand up to me."

"You sound like a tyrant."

"You will watch your tongue around your superiors" The Witch growled. She waved her hand in the air and from the ground a skeleton appeared. Unlike the monster before, the skeleton wasn't animated and it was the size of a normal man. "You know nothing of tyranny. For hundreds of years I have been in slumber, feeling the destruction of my country from foreign adversaries and from its own people."

"You intend to protect your country through blood and fire." Diana argued. "You would start another war!"

"That is my intention." The Witch simply agreed. "War will give birth to hate and rage, and fuel my monster. And I will win for peace."

"You're defiling your fathers grave!" Akko yelled. "I'll bet my life that your father wouldn't have wanted more war"

The Witch snapped "There are many things my father did not want. I am certain that having his body paraded around the region as an example while his daughter watch was one of them. But if you are willing to bet your life, then I will acknowledge your resolve."

The Witch snapped her fingers. A red light flashed in the eyes of the skeleton. The cave echoed with a low chattering sound that grew louder by the moment. Slowly a red orb appeared beneath the skeleton's rib cage, and it started to animate. Its bones clatter together as it began to grow.

"For only the dead have seen the end of war…" An evil grin spread across the Witch's face pulling from ear to ear. The skeleton roared and seemed to writhe in pain as it grew, beginning to fil the small cave.

" _Quickly!"_ Fenrir snagged Akko and Diana by the collar of their jackets and sprinted out of the cave. Roars from the skeleton and cackles from the Witch echoed throughout the tunnel. When they reached the outside the skeleton erupted from the ground and swiped at the three. Although it missed the wolf, the wind passing through was enough to knock the wolf of balance. Fenrir fell over dropping both Akko and Diana from his grip.

"Akko!" Diana called out as the brunette slid on the ground away from her.

"I'm ok…" The brunette muttered. Diana made her way to Akko and kneeled down by her checking her for immediate wounds.

The skeleton pounded the ground again.

"How precious…" The Witch floated out of the dust caused from the collapsed tunnel. The two teenagers stood up facing the Witch. "I suppose you two are still young." The Witch mused. "What a better time than now to show you what it means to lose someone precious to you." The Witch raised her hand towards Akko. After muttering an incantation, sharp black shadows shot out from her finger tips

"Akko!" Diana pushed Akko out of the way. A sharp heat radiated throughout Diana's side as one of the shadows nicked her hip. The two landed on the ground as the Witch laughed

"Diana!" Akko crawled over to the heiress. "Are you ok?" Akko took a moment to look at the wound. It didn't seem particularly deep, but it was definitely going to leave a scar.

"I'm alright." Diana said sitting up, wincing in pain as her clothing brushed the gash. The Witch cackled and raised her hand up again. "Focus Akko!" Diana grabbed Akko and flipped the brunette under her becoming a shield to Akko. Diana gritted her teeth and shut her eyes anticipating the pain.

A loud roar could be heard as Fenrir rammed the Witch against the tree.

"Good boy!" Akko yelled. The skeleton roared and the orb in its rib cage raged fire. "Move!" Akko yelled towards the wolf. Quickly Fenrir ditched the area around the Witch deciding to pursue the skeleton and distract it from the two girls. Using the moment to her advantage, Akko aimed her wand at the Witch and a ball of light shot from the wand.

Diana peeked up carefully watching the orb for any kind of damage it might do to the Witch, in the background the skeleton roared. For a moment it looked like the blast was about to make contact with the dazed Witch. However, there was a flicker of light coming from the fiery orb within the skeleton that caught Diana's eye. The skeleton raised its hand and slammed it on the ground in front of the Witch blocking Akko's attack.

 _Why…?_ Diana thought. _She couldn't have had time to make it do that…_

The Witch came to her senses and stood up, the rage in her eyes burned at the two teenagers. As the skeleton backed his arm away the Witch swept her hand above the ground. The earth began to change and sharp rocks rose from the ground shooting towards the teenagers. Diana hopped in front of Akko and waved her wand, blowing back rocks in their immediate way causing an opening leading directly to the Witch.

"Nice one Diana!" Thinking quickly Akko poked her wand over Diana's shoulder and shot another blast.

The Witch swiped it away. "Enough!" A powerful wind erupted from the Witch blowing everyone back. Diana tried to keep her footing but flew back skidding across the hard dirt, Akko was picked up off her feet and blew back against a tree. Fenrir did much better, restoring to digging his claws into the ground to keep him steady.

"Insolent children, you will not stop me." The Witch raised her hand in front of her and clenched it into a fist. The skeleton roared and charged the two girls.

Fenrir was the first to come to from the shock wave. He leaped into the air and locked his teeth on to the leg of the skeleton tripping it. But the skeleton was raging, it stretched out his hand and slammed Akko against a cedar tree, pinning her against it. The brunette gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. The skeleton squeezed, and Akko let out a bloody curdling scream.

Diana watched in horror as Akko tried to pull herself out. She looked to Fenrir but saw the wolf being blasted off the skeleton's leg by the Witch. The wolf yelped in pain, as it flew off the leg in front of Diana. Diana began thinking frantically, there had to be something. Despite the pain in her body the blonde stood up. "Fen! I need you to charge her again."

" _But…"_

"It's the only way to save Akko! GO!"

Fenrir shook his head trying to focus and listened to the heiress, running at neck breaking speed. The Witch noticed and raised her hand again. Diana raised her wand and fired a ball of light towards the distracted Witch. In the moments before the Witch could utter a spell at Fenrir the ball struck the Witches leg, sending the Witch flying to the ground.

Diana peered towards the orb in the skeleton's ribs and once against caught a flash of light. The skeleton abandoned Akko on the ground and ran towards the Witch.

 _I knew it…_ Diana stared wide eyed as the skeleton hurried to the Witch's side.

Akko fell to the ground still gasping for air.

"Akko!" Diana called out running to the brunette. "Akko are you ok?!" Diana kneeled down and raised the girl's upper body to help her breath.

"Y… Yeah." Akko coughed still fighting for a decent breath of fresh air.

"Akko it's her father." Diana said watching as the Witch used the skeleton as a crutch.

"What?" Akko said still holding on to her sides. "She said that was just her father's skeleton…"

"Yes, but it's her father's soul in there as well. That's why it protects her when she can't defend herself quickly enough."

"But the gashadokuro is made of rage?" Akko's breath began to even out. "Why would it care about her?"

Diana thought about it. "What if… It's not her father's rage?"

" _What do you suggest we do?"_ Fenrir limped over to the two girls and helped Akko to her feet.

Diana's eyes softened as she looked at the Witch struggling to stand up against the skeleton. "I… Just by me some time… Distract the skeleton."

"What are you going to do?" Akko asked pulling at the heiress's sleeve.

"I'm not sure myself…"

"We promised no more running in alone head first." Akko pulled the blonde closer.

"You're here." Diana simply replied. "I know you will protect me if I need it."

Akko clenched her jaw. "… Ok…" She took a deep breath and pulled herself onto Fenrir. "But… The moment things get too far, I'm getting you out of here…"

"I know." Diana smiled looking at the brunette. She ran her fingers through Fenrir's fur. "Please, be careful." The regal wolf leaned into the blonde touch knowingly and took off running towards the skeleton.

"HEY!" Akko called out. "You're so hell bent on fighting Diana, but I bet you don't have the _guts_ to fight me!"

Diana cringed, Fenrir put a paw over his eyes in embarrassment. " _You are unbelievable."_

"You're gonna have to deal with it if you're gonna be my familiar." The brunette smirked. The skeleton chattered and turned away from the Witch. "Yikes, time to go!"

Akko held on tightly to the wolf's fur as her took off running through the forest with the monster following close behind. The Witch was about to follow the monster when Diana fired a fire ball in the way.

"You challenge me?" The Witch warned.

"I'm simply speaking for the one who cannot speak for himself." Diana kept her wand aimed at the Witch slowly walking towards her. "Please…" Diana beseeched. "This is wrong… You are making a huge mistake."

"It was a mistake to let my father fight by himself." The Witch stretched her hands out creating a circle of fire around her and the blonde. "I was young, hopeful, and weak. But not anymore."

Diana looked around, there was no escape, she was about to go out on a limb, but it was her last hope. She heard in the distance the chattering of the skeleton and the battle cries of Akko fighting the skeleton. The Witch sent out shadows again towards the blonde. Quickly she dodged them, she needed to conserve magic just in case she was wrong.

"I know how you feel!" Diana waved her wand and flew several rocks at the Witch who created a barrier around herself. "I know what it's like to lose someone that was your everything."

"You know nothing!" The Witch swirled her hand over the ground causing the earth under Diana to rumble. Diana stumbled about trying to stay on her feet as the ground lifted up under her. She jumped off the levitating earth and rolled on the ground to break her fall.

"Apparently you don't either! You think your father's will was war?! Destruction? Killing of innocent people?" Diana caused a strong wind to blow kicking up dirt to blind the Witch. A tactic she learned from a cunning brunette.

"My father would have waged thousands of wars for us!" The Witched chopped through the wind blowing away dirt to the sides. The Witch looked around frantically for the blonde through the dusty plumes.

"Your father's will was to protect his friends, family, and you. War was created by those corrupt officials that you seem to be becoming!" Diana moved quickly through the dust and earth. She could hear the monster beginning to return, sensing his daughters' distress. Like any good father. "How does it feel to become the thing your father wanted to defend you against?"

"Shut up!" A huge chunk of earth flew towards the Witch. She easily punched through the rock, expecting to see Diana through it all.

"That monster is the embodiment of your despair, not your fathers!"

"Shut up!" The Witch quickly turned around following the sound of Diana's voice. But it was too late, the blonde was already mid- air swinging.

Diana swung her leg, putting all of her magic into her hit. It was now or never. " _Vega Varulus!"_ Diana yelled with all her might as she made contact to the Witch's cheek. Following through with her powerful kick, Diana sent the Witch flying against the side of the collapsed entrance of the tunnel. The momentum took Diana's exhausted body. The blonde crashed to the ground, rolling and tumbling over rocks and branches.

At any other time, Diana would have passed out. But she needed to hold her end of the deal with the brunette. She needed to finish dealing with the Witch.

"I know…" Diana slowly pulled herself up. "I know how it feels…" She kept her head down hiding her tears as she limped to the Witch. "It hurts so much. You feel like your hearts been ripped out."

She understood the Witch, why she was so angry, why she held a grudge against the world. For Diana felt the same before, long ago when she lost her mother.

"Stay away!" The Witch yelled. She fired a shadow at Diana barely cutting her cheek.

"Diana!" Akko yelled riding on the outskirts of the flames with Fenrir. They had out ran the skeleton drawing it far enough so if things were bad Akko could scoop up Diana and leave. Akko jumped off the dog holding on to her side wincing with every step she took she needed to get to Diana, but felt a slight tugged on her arm. "Fen…"

" _Wait..."_

"You blame every one. Your friends, your family, the world… You build walls around your heart believing that if you don't love anymore then you won't hurt anymore..." Diana looked up showing her tears.

The Witch froze under the blue gaze, but Diana was unrelenting. "…Then the hate starts. And the only thing you hate more than anything else is yourself."

Diana watched as the Witch's eyes welled up in tears. This was probably the first time the Witch has cried over the death of her father. Diana finally made it over to the Witch and stood over her. "But living with the burden of anger is not living. Giving your focus to wrath will leave your entire self absent of what you need…"

Skeleton returned and crept slowly up behind Diana. Akko looked around frantically. She was about to run into the flames to save Diana when Fenrir snagged the collar of her jacket. "No! Fen, you gotta let me go! I have to save Diana."

" _Forgive me my mistress. But please. Let Diana handle this."_

"She's gonna get hurt!" The brunette struggled to fight the wolf.

" _I will not allow that to happen. Even if it meant my life."_ Akko stopped fighting the wolf's grip and looked back to see the conviction in the wolf's olive eyes. Akko relented and continued to watch the scene play out as tears poured down her face.

"Your father is still here. He never left you." Diana peeked over her shoulder watching the skeleton continue its way over. However, its demeanor had changed. The orb in its rib cage seemed dim. She turned her attention back to the Witch who was now sobbing. "I do not think your father would have wanted to see his beloved daughter cause something that he himself tried to protect you from."

The Witch broke down hiding her face within the sleeves of her kimono. The pounding of an oversized skeleton ceased, in its place was the soft sounds of someone walking towards them.

"He wouldn't want to see his little girl filled with so much anger." Diana concluded collapsing to her knees before the wailing Witch. Diana felt a strong magical presence next to her. When she looked up, she saw a normal sized skeleton with a blue glow in the middle of its chest.

The skeleton nodded as if to confirm Diana's speech, and slowly fell to its knees desperately holding onto the Witch. "Papa…" The Witch choked out. "I have missed you so much."

The skeleton remained silent almost as if it was offering an apology in itself for dying too soon.

"Please forgive me." The Witch wrapped her arms around the skeleton. The flames surrounding them died down. Slowly the light in the skeleton glowed and cover its bones. Slowly a smiled spread on the Witch's tear stained face. The light also began to cover her body. The earth began to swirl around the two in colors of gold and green. Diana's eyes grew in size, memorized by the beauty of the magic as the light illuminated the forest. Slowly the figures started to dissolve.

One last whisper was heard. " _Thank you."_

In a bright flash of light, the two figures disappeared, for a moment all that lingered was two bright blue lights, that dimmed slowly and faded away.

Diana sat there awestruck. "Y…You're welcome…" she whispered. Dawn was breaking, a peaceful silence settled over the forest as bits and pieces of sun shine broke through the trees.

"Diana…" Akko limped over and sat clumsily behind Diana and pulled the heiress against her. She sobbed wrapping her arms around Diana's shoulders from behind. "Are you ok?"

Diana leaned back into the brunette's arms and sighed in relief feeling Akko's warmth. "Extremely…" Fenrir laid down next to Diana and nuzzled against the blonde's arm. "You were wonderful Fenrir. Thank you."

The wolf gave the heiress an apologetic look, without a moment notice the wolf lightly licked the wound on Diana's hip causing the blonde to flinch in pain, but slowly the pain dissipated. Diana and Akko looked down to see the gash closed, and in its place a pink scar.

"Now we all have scars. We're like a pack." Akko chuckled softly and hugged Diana closer.

Diana hummed. She liked the sound of that.

" _Mistress…"_ Fenrir began standing to his feet. _"It is time for us to leave. It would be best to not be seen."_

Akko nodded and stood up lifting Diana up to her feet. Fenrir kneeled down, letting the exhausted girls onto his back.

"Where will you go now?" Diana asked holding on to the wolf as he slowly navigated through the trees.

" _Familiars with strong bonds with witches or warlocks are capable of hiding in the shadows of their masters. I would like to keep close to you two. After all…"_ The wolf stopped and looked over his shoulder meeting crimson and blue eyes. _"The strength of a wolf is the pack."_

Akko wrapped her arms around her familiars' neck. "As if you have to ask… No more lone wolves…"

Fenrir whined happily and continued walking through the forest. Diana rested her head against Akko's back and smiled. She liked that sound of that too.

* * *

 **Alright! It my intention to finish Spring Break with this part 2, but I had an epiphany midway through this story and rolled with it, next them I know I got like 18 pages. So I decided to break it up again, and then get some fluff on after how much angst I've been putting in.**

 **Ever heard Arsonist Lullaby by Hozier? "Never tame your demons, but always keep them on a leash."**

 **Anyways! Tell me how I'm doing, let me know what ya'll think, or what other things you want me to write or elaborate on! Thanks so much for the feedback and support!**


	16. Chapter 16

The two snuck back into the house, it was still early, meaning Akko's grandmother had already left for her morning walk, still Fenrir sank into Akko's shadow upon opening the door in the event the old woman was still home. That would be an awkward conservation to go through. The two exhausted girls stumbled through the house together, often bumping into walls and into each other. For once food was put in the back of their minds, all they wanted to do was shower and sleep.

Diana sighed sitting in the bathtub. She let the water soak into her skin and her muscles relax. There was a slight stinging from all the scratches and cuts from rolling over rocks and branches, but it was just a reminder that she was still alive and that her and Akko survived. They would have to go back to school soon, their flight back to England was tomorrow night, then they would have a free day to acclimate back to the British environment, and then school started the following Monday.

A part of her didn't want to go back. She didn't want to be separated from Akko again, she didn't want to sleep in a different dorm, on a different bed, she didn't want different classes, she didn't want expectations and family duties to pull her away from what she wanted the most. Diana sank into the water, secretly wishing that washing away her worried were as easy as washing your body.

After washing up and pulling on some warm clothes Diana made her way into Akko's room already finding the brunette waiting for her on the bed.

"I'm surprised you're not sleeping yet." Diana said smirking. "We don't have much time before your grandmother comes back and pulls us out of bed." Diana crawled under the covers next to the brunette and laid next to her, not having the confidence to start cuddling yet.

"You just don't stop with the scolding, huh?" Akko said grinning. Diana felt the brunette sneak her hands around her waist and pull her on top of her chest. "I couldn't help it, I just needed a reminder that you were gonna come through that door again."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked settling herself on Akko's chest.

"I just watched a giant skeleton walk behind you and I couldn't do anything about it." Akko hummed sadly. "Is this the way I always make you feel?"

Understanding Akko's words, Diana pulled herself up hovering over Akko. "Not all the time…" Diana admitted.

"Well… This sucks." Akko chuckled dryly. "I'm sorry that I make you feel this way." Akko reached up wrapping her arms around Diana's neck and pulled the heiress back down. "I'm not very smart, and I don't think things through, plus I'm stubborn and hate being told I'm wrong. But I never mean to hurt you."

"I know Akko." Diana whispered into her ear.

"But I'm working on it, I swear. You deserve better, and I want to be better." Akko concluded stroking the blonde's hair. Diana could feel her heart well for this girl. It always boggled Diana's mind whenever Akko spoke so calmly about her insecurities. How this girl could go from blinding confidence to pensive vulnerability.

"Akko, as much as I enjoy hearing your determination to be better, don't think that you are unworthy of others, especially me." Diana could feel her heart race. She was so close to confessing, but the fear of rejection was too strong.

Akko sighed in content, as if all of her insecurities were washed away. Diana heard Akko begin to hum a song and felt the brunette's fingers timidly dancing on her back tracing her skin with her finger tips. The blonde felt like she was about to explode.

"D-Do you mean that though?" Akko stuttered. "I'm w-worthy of… Of you?"

Diana gripped the girl's shirt and pursed her lips. "Y-Yes." Diana blushed profusely, but the ball was rolling already. "More… More than you know."

"I don't know a lot." Akko teased chuckling.

"Then I'll tell you." Diana whispered quickly. Stifling Akko's laughter. "Everyday for as long as you need it." Diana lifted her head over Akko's. She was surprised to see the brunettes face was almost as red as her eyes. Akko seemed almost as flustered as the brunette, Diana realized why Akko pulled her back down. Akko didn't want to show the heiress her own blush. Diana's fingers trembled as she brushed away a strand of chestnut colored hair from Akko's face, she let her fingers linger down the girl's cheek and rested them on her collar bone. "I don't care if I have to tell you every day."

"What if you get bored?" Akko muttered looking away from Diana's eyes.

"Bored? Of you?!" Diana announced incredulously. "Not with Luna Nova's number one troublemaker." Akko's eyes widened in disbelief as the blond recited the words Akko had said when she first stole her away from her estate. "You wouldn't let me have a 'boring' spring break. I doubt you would let me have a boring life."

Akko's smile grew from ear to ear as her confidence rose. "Damn straight…"

"You asked me to go on an adventure with you," Diana smiled softly, feeling her heart calm seeing Akko's smile. Feeling her own confidence grow Diana leaned down and pressed her lips at the corners of Akko's lips. "I wasn't joking when I agreed."

Diana felt Akko's hands grip her shirt at the contact of her lips. Even though the heiress felt her face burn, she couldn't help but smile at Akko's reaction. Slowly Diana backed away to see Akko pouting.

"Tease…" Akko muttered.

"Unsatisfied?" Diana mused.

"Clearly." Akko wrapped her arms around Diana's neck again, and gently pulled the blonde closer. "Could you tell me again?"

Diana smiled. "Of course."

Diana lowered herself down again, and pressed her forehead against Akko's. Both closed their eyes concentrating only on their movements. Akko tilted her head brushing her nose against Diana's nose and cheek. Electricity passed between the two despite the timid minuscule touches. They both pressed their lips together, Akko capturing Diana's top lip, and Diana claiming Akko's bottom lip. Diana felt Akko's body go limp and relax completely under her, even Diana could help but fit perfectly against the small brunette. Akko tangled her fingers into the heiress's thick blonde hair as Diana rested her elbows at the sides of Akko's head trapping the brunette in her hold. After a few moments of bliss, the two finally pulled away.

"Even better than my dreams…" Akko whispered as her eyes fluttered open. Before Diana could pull herself out of range, the brunette quickly pecked the heiress's lips again, surprising Diana.

"What was that one for?" Diana asked giggling. Not that she was complaining.

"Sincerely yours." Akko said with a bright smile.

Diana smiled and laid back down on Akko placing her head into the crook of Akko's neck. "I like you…" Diana whispered. "A lot."

"I like you a whole lot too, Diana." Akko pulled the blanket over the both of them. Akko snaked her arms around Diana's waist as the heiress snuggled closer to Akko's warmth.

Diana decided she wasn't going to take such precious cargo for granted, she wanted to let her heart follow Akko's, because Diana knew that if hearts fell from the sky, she would never find one like the brunettes.

* * *

"Akko. It's time to get up." Grams called out walking into the room. When the older woman opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised by the scene before her. An affectionate smile spread across the woman's face as she watched the two girls sleep happily in each other's arms. "About time…" The older woman whispered and closed the door quietly behind her.

Little memories ran through the old woman's mind as she walked back down the stairs. Years ago, she had also found her son in such a compromising situation. Sleeping soundly next to the woman who would have her granddaughter. The old lady chuckled to herself as she went about her day.

" _If your parents could see you now…"_ She mused. " _They'd be proud you found something so real."_

* * *

 **Thus ends my Spring Break Arc.**

 **Really hoped you guys liked it. The reviews have been really giving me a confidence boost about this kind of stuff. So thanks a lot for ya'll who have kept with me.**

 **I was gonna build a one last day kind of story. But I was pretty proud of this. Don't worry this won't be the last Arc or story. Not when there's so much music and personal memories in my pocket. :)**

 **Luke Christopher- Heart$**


	17. Chapter 17

"Man, I'm so tired." Akko yawned as she walked through the halls of her dormitory pulling her luggage around. It was early afternoon Sunday, students were beginning to pour in from their long Spring Break, gossiping about all the things they did. It was a long flight back to England, and even though her stress of capturing the elusive Diana Cavendish was elated, now she had the next worry. Making sure the heiress was happiest person in the world.

" _Are you sure it is alright for me to be out of your shadow?"_ Fenrir asked cautiously looking around as students stood in awe of his greatness. He had never really left the forest or been around so many people at once.

"Of course, Headmistress Holbrooke said that as long as we didn't cause trouble then everything is good to go!" Akko scratched the back of Fenrir's ear earning her a pleased groan from the wolf. Akko came to her room door and opened it. "What's up guys!"

"Welco- HOLY SHIT AKKO! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Lotte yelled. Everyone in the room stopped, Sucy's mouth dropped, and Akko chuckled nervously as Fenrir tilted his head in confusion.

"Did… Did you just swear?" Sucy snorted.

"That's all you got out of that?!" Lotte yelled in frustration.

"… Yes…" Akko agreed nodding her head stifling her laughter.

"Akko brings a giant wolf into the dorm and no one blinks an eye, but the moment I swear everyone loses their mind?!"

"Yes" Sucy deadpanned. "Are we really that surprised by Akko?"

Lotte collapsed back on the bed pouting. "I guess not…"

"Um… Anyways guys. This is Fenrir." Akko said stepping to the side as the wolf entered the room. "He's my familiar."

"Wow, you have a familiar already?" Lotte said sitting back up. She climbed down from the top bunk and studied that wolf. "Does he speak?"

" _Most eloquently."_ Fenrir dipped his head low and allowed Lotte to pet his head.

Lotte swooned. "Oh, oh my. I'm L-Lotte."

"Show off." Akko muttered to the smirking wolf.

"I swear, if you mention something about Nightfall you're gonna be my new guinea pig." Sucy said. Lotte yelped. The purple haired witch also stood up and began studying Fenrir. "Hmm… I've always wanted an animal tester." Fenrir slowly turned his head to Sucy and bared his teeth. "Hmm… Never mind."

"I'm assuming you got Headmistress Holbrooke's approval?" Lotte asked

"Yup!" Akko tossed her luggage on her bed and began un- packing. "Aw shoot!"

" _What is it my mistress?"_

"Jeeze, Akko's a 'mistress' now." Sucy snickered. Akko stuck her tongue out at her roommate.

"Anyways!" Akko continued. "Fen, we might have to go to town, especially if you're gonna be sleeping in here."

" _I do not mind sticking in your shadow at night."_

"I know you don't, but you're a great regal wolf, who spent his life free in a forest. I'm not gonna trap you just because you're my familiar now."

Fenrir licked Akko's cheek. " _You are too kind."_

Akko laughed and pushed the wolf away. "Such a baby. We'll buy you a whole bunch of things so you can be comfortable! And you can go running with us and everything!" Akko changed out of her clothing, putting on much cooler clothing for the warmer spring weather.

"Why do I feel like that you're going to get in 100 times more trouble now?" Lotte said climbing back up to her bunk.

"No way! Fenrir is a good boy!" Akko patted the wolfs head. "We'll be back by dinner!" Akko called out closing the door behind herself.

Lotte and Sucy looked at each other. "So…" Sucy began. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Sucy!"

* * *

"Y-You think Diana would want to come?" Akko asked as they made their way down the hall.

" _I am sure Miss Cavendish would be delighted to accompany us into town, she is after all your mate."_ Fenrir replied

"Mate… Kinda a strong word." Akko said giggling. "Come on, I'm sure she'll be happy to see us again. I'm already getting excited just think about it. It'll be like a date!" Akko led the wolf towards the blue team's room.

" _A date?"_

"It like when a couple goes out and do stuff, I guess is the best way to describe it."

" _Would it be better if I hid in your shadow?"_

"N-n-n-no… You d-don't have to do that…" The truth was Akko wasn't very good at courtship. At least if Fenrir was around maybe it would give her some confidence. _Who wouldn't be confident with a giant wolfs as your familiar?_ Akko thought.

" _This world is much more confusing than the forest…"_

"Tell me about it." Akko giggled standing in front of Diana's room. The brunette knocked on the door three times a waited patiently as the door opened. "I'm sure you'll fit in- Hey Hannah!"

"HELL NO!" Hannah slammed the door shut.

" _You were saying?"_

"That one actually might be my fault…" Akko said scratching the back of her head. After a moment of hushed conversations and scoldings on the other side of the door, Diana opened it. Akko's heart fluttered for a moment, even though she had spent a week with Diana in casual clothing Akko was sure that the heiress could overshadow any super model on the runway no matter how tired she looked.

"Hello Akko." The heiress greeted. Akko's knees felt weak.

"H-Hi Diana. Umm…" Suddenly feeling shy Akko looked down and tucked her hands behind her back. "You wanna… ummm…" Diana smirked watching the crimson- eyed girl stumble over her words. Fenrir sighed and lightly nudged Akko with his snout. "Come to town with us?"

"Are you not tired? It was a long trip after all." Diana asked tilting her head.

"It's fine if you don't want to. I just wanted to pick some stuff up for Fen, since he can live in my room."

Diana smiled. "Yes of course I'll go with you. Let me grab a few things." Quickly the blonde turned around and grabbed a light jacket as well as a brown satchel.

" _You are not completely awful at courtship…"_ Fenrir whispered in a teasing tone.

"Sounds like someone's not having steak tonight." Akko pouted. As if it was the worst thing the wolf could ever imagine, he quickly sat down and straightened his demeanor.

"Ready?" Diana asked coming back. The heiress couldn't wait to be around Akko again. It had only been a few hours since they last parted to their rooms, but after spending a whole week with no one but the object of her affection it was hard to go back to school life.

Akko smiled brightly. "Let's go!"

* * *

They decided to go to Glastonbury, due to the fact it wasn't as crowded as Blytonbury making it easier for the wolf to move around.

After traveling through the leyline and landing, Diana turned her broom into a wand, as Fenrir jumped out of Akko's shadow. "Man, I'll never get tired of that. Is it comfy in there? Can I hide in your shadow too?

" _Unfortunately, my mistress, because you are my first master, I do no know the extent of our power. I can only imagine that you are able to perform the things I am able to. As for your shadow, yes. Your shadow is warm, so it is quite comfortable."_ The wolf explained.

"Cool! More stuff to train on? I'm down for that." Akko cheered. She wanted to get stronger and better at magic. She still didn't forget the things professor Ursula told her about the awakening of magical creatures, and after what happened during Spring Break it only solidified her resolve to protect her loved ones no matter what. Akko secretly glanced down at the Diana's hips, if Fenrir hadn't been there to close the wound, Akko wouldn't have had the magic to close it either. Although it was far from a life-threatening wound, the fact remained that Diana got hurt.

"Akko?" Diana glanced at her girlfriend. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing!" Akko said looking away. "I was just thinking of where the pet store might be…"

" _ **Liar."**_ Akko heard Fenrir's voice in her head shocking the brunette. " _ **Do not worry, I am unable to read your thoughts unless you engage in conversation too. However, I smell your distress."**_

Akko sighed in relief and shook the thoughts out of her head. However, this new trick could be used to her advantage. "I know I've seen one here before."

"Why don't we just walk around. It's a beautiful day after all. We can go to that bakery you love so much. We didn't have time for breakfast after the flight." Diana chimed in.

"Yeah that sounds nice actually." Akko smiled.

The three walked around the small town looking into shops and enjoying the weather. Often people would stop to ask about Fenrir. Although the young wolf seemed a little apprehensive about being in public, he was enjoying his walk. Akko also figured out that she was able to sense Fenrir's feelings. It wasn't until a group of kids wanted to pet Fenrir that the wolf felt at ease. Every now and then the back of Akko's hand would brush against Diana's. Akko looked around, she was happy with her relationship with Diana, but that didn't mean she still wasn't shy about it. After all she was from a country were public display of affection was kind of frowned upon. Despite her lack of personal space, Akko still tried to reserve her affection for others behind closed doors.

" _ **Fen…?"**_

" _ **Yes, my mistress?"**_

" _ **Aside from me and Diana, do you smell any other Luna Nova students around?"**_

Fenrir took a moment putting his snout in the air and sniffing the air, looking for the academy scent since he's been on the campus. _**"Not within a three-mile radius"**_

" _ **Can you let me know if you smell something?"**_

" _ **Yes, of course."**_

Akko looked away from Diana, but slowly stretched out her hand and brushed her fingers against the blondes. Looking for some signal that Diana wouldn't mind holding hands. When she didn't feel Diana pull away, Akko started gaining a little more confidence. Timidly she used her index finger to trace the inside of Diana's wrist to her palm.

Diana felt like she was about to explode. The gentle, bashful way that Akko was touching her gave Diana goosebumps on her skin. Diana hid her smirk, a part of her felt a little proud that she was the only one who could make the fearless Akko Kagari so sheepish.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit! That's enough for today!_ Akko thought, she was about to pull away, when Diana snagged on to her hand, lacing their fingers together comfortably. It always amazed Akko how Diana fit perfectly with every part of her being. Akko felt her face heat up, she was blushing harder than when they first kissed.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Diana whispered. Worried she may have grabbed a little too aggressively.

"N-No…"

"Feel free to let go if you are" Diana assured gently pressing her forehead to the side of Akko's head.

Akko smiled. She was lucky to have someone like Diana who wouldn't judge her nervousness. Slowly Akko began to relax as they walked through the town. Finally, they stumbled upon a pet store.

"Look Fen!" Akko said pointing at the window. "They even got chew toys!"

" _I am not a dog"_ Fenrir stated proudly.

"Technically…" Diana started about to go into a quick debrief of the domestication of wolves.

" _Do not encourage her."_

Akko giggled and pulled on Diana. "Let's go. I'll get you a giant bone too Fen."

" _I… Thank you."_ Although he was proud, what wolf would deny a bone?

Akko stepped into the store. It wasn't particularly large, but it seemed to be well stocked with all kinds of pet needs. Akko and Diana walked through the aisles looking at all kinds of toys and trinkets followed by Fenrir.

" _Are you sure I am allowed in here?"_

"I mean the store owner hasn't said anything, I don't think it'd be such a big deal."

"Well, would you ask a giant wolf to leave your store?" Diana asked sarcastically causing a smirk to spread across the brunette's face.

"Anyways, we'll look for a bed for you Fen. If you want you can look at the toys and bones and pick whatever you want!" The wolf bowed his head and trotted towards the doggy toy section of the store.

"How is he doing with all this?" Diana asked following Akko into the bed section. "I'm sure it is quite a culture shock for him."

"He seems to be doing fine." Akko scanned through the beds, looking for the biggest one she could find. "He's scared of course, people don't have the best impression of a giant wolf. I think I'm going to find a way to let him burn off energy."

"Burn off energy?"

"Like how I workout in the mornings to blow off steam. Find a way for him to still keep his 'wild side'."

"What did you have in mind?" Diana pulled one of the bigger beds to inspect it. "Are you going to let him workout with you and Amanda in the mornings?"

"Probably, but I was thinking more along the lines of hunting in the Arcturus Forest."

"Akko…" Diana warned. The image of Akko and Fenrir accidentally running into another monster gave her shivers. "I don't think I feel comfortable with you hunting in that forest. Of course, you know that it is not like your forest in Japan."

"I know, I know. I'm still trying to think of a safe way to do it. A way where you don't have to worry." Akko gave Diana a toothy smile putting the heiress's worries away. "Ah! This perfect!" Akko grabbed onto a giant doggy bed and yanked it out with all her strength. It was almost big as her own bed.

Diana smiled. "I'm sure Fenrir will be happy with this."

"Heck yeah he will! Let's see how he's doing." Akko dragged the bed behind her looking for her familiar. Thankfully it doesn't ever take long to find a giant wolf. "Feeeeeeeennnnnnnn" Akko sang out. When she turned the corner, she saw a frantic wolf looking at all the toys and bones before him.

Diana and Akko watched as the wolf's tail wagged happily in the air as he sniffed through the toys. He looked like Akko at a bakery shop. Diana smiled, despite how proud and majestic this wolf was, he was still young, and mischievous like his mistress. The heiress walked towards the wolf and began scratching his back.

"See something you like?" Diana teased.

" _Y-yes…"_ Fenrir admitted embarrassingly.

"Pick whatever you want, and however many you want." Diana smiled patting the wolf's back encouragingly. It was the least she could do after he healed her wound.

" _A-Are you certain?"_

"Yes, of course. I will buy you anything you want."

Akko smiled as she watched her Love and familiar share a small moment. She really did feel like the luckiest person in the world. Maybe all those years of being a klutz and bad luck was leading to something like this, because if she had any iota of luck before, then it'd be unfair to the world.

Fenrir slowly began sniffing through the shelves picking out things carefully. Every now and then Diana would pull something off and show it to the wolf seeing if it met his desires. Almost 99% of the things she pulled were things that Fenrir approved of. When they went to check out all their items both Fenrir and Diana held baskets filled with toys, bones and other dog like essentials. And as promised, Diana paid for the things Fenrir wanted, while Akko paid for the bed.

"Might be a heavy trip back to school." Akko said hulling the bed out of the store.

"Maybe not." Diana waved her wand and opened her satchel, in an instant all of their merchandise shrank and was sucked into the small bag.

"The pranks I could have pulled if I knew that spell in middle school…" Akko lamented.

Diana giggled. "It is very beneficial to learn. Shall we go to the bakery?"

Akko grinned. "Yes! I can almost taste the pie!"

As the trio began walking down the street towards the bakery it started becoming easier for Akko to hold Diana's hand. Even though the brunette couldn't quite be able to look Diana in the eyes when she did it, no longer did she second guess herself with contact.

Diana smiled, feeling Akko's shyness melt away slowly. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Akko blushed. "Yeah, in fact this entire Spring Break in general was amazing! I -I hope I didn't cause too much trouble with stealing you away…"

Diana smiled and kissed Akko's cheek causing the brunette to squeak. "It doesn't matter. You can't steal what's always been yours."

Akko bit her bottom lip. Diana always knew exactly what to say to make her feel like she was on top of the world. "Jeeze… You're literally the coolest person in the world…" Akko looked up at Diana giving the blonde the most affectionate look she could muster.

" _ **Is that really your reply to something so poetic?"**_ Fenrir teased in Akko's head.

" _ **Not another word…"**_

Diana was just about to say something else, when Akko suddenly stopped. Music filled the air bringing shivers down Akko's spine, a smile slowly crept on to the brunette's face as the concentrated on the music.

"Do you hear that?" Akko asked excitedly.

Diana took a moment to listen. "Music?"

"Come on!" Akko pulled Diana's hand and started running down the street towards the music, much to the heiress's dismay, who hoped she wouldn't have to run for at least another week. Finally, Akko lead them all to an old music shop. Although her familiar opted to stay outside, the brunette didn't waste anytime barging into the store following the sound of the plucking of a blues guitar. After mere seconds Akko stumbled upon an old man playing a guitar dragging Diana along with her.

"Is that a fender!?" Akko asked looking at the man's guitar.

"Pretty good ear, ya got there, kiddo." The old man said stopping his strumming. He was rather skinny, but held a full mustache, his brown eyes looked young and vibrant compared to the wrinkles that lined his face. He looked like a man that played against the devil and won. "Ya like blues?"

"I like it all!" Akko stated with stars in her eyes. Diana curiously looked over at the brunette, she remembered Akko's middle school teacher once told her that Akko taught herself how to play the guitar. Doing her time in Japan, Diana hoped to hear Akko play, but she couldn't even find a guitar in the brunette's room at all.

"Care to try it?" The old man offered the pristine orange ombre guitar.

"You mean it?" Akko asked gently grabbing that instrument, the old man nodded, and Akko couldn't help but smile brighter.

It had been a long time since Akko touched a guitar. It gave her chills feeling the weight of it in her hands, it wasn't as heavy as it used to be when she would play all the time. Akko put the strap around her shoulder, she placed her left hand on the neck placing her index finger on the second fret of the A string, middle finger on the third fret of the low E string, and ring finger on the third fret of the high E string. Akko brushed her fingers down the strings of the guitar and let the sound of a simple G chord fill the empty store. No longer able to hold herself back Akko began playing and transitioning her fingers to different chords, playing the intro of one her favorite songs.

Diana's mouth dropped open. Akko sounded amazing, the heiress figured the brunette was good, but didn't think Akko could grab any guitar and start playing. She's never heard such music, after all, the heiress grew up in such a sheltered environment, the kind of music she was more accustomed to was classical music. The sound of the blues guitar Akko was playing brought shivers down her spine, it was so new and foreign, but so soothing.

"It sounds perfect!" Akko squealed. Diana smiled warmly at her girlfriend who still strummed at the guitar strings, she had no idea that music was that important to the brunette. "Thank you for letting me touch it! The last guitar I had broke."

"What kinda guitar did ya have?" The old man asked.

"It was just an acoustic guitar that belong to my dad." The brunette stated handing the guitar back to the old man after she was done strumming.

"Well Kiddo, I got some nice acoustic guitar, on the wall back there." The man pointed behind the girls towards the front of the shop. "Your welcome to take a look at'em. If ya find somethin' ya like I'll give ya a deal for it. Just ring the bell on the counter." The old man stood up and walked to a back room closing the door behind him.

"Hmm, wanna go to the bakery now?" Akko said turning towards Diana with a big smile on her face.

"Huh? You don't want to look around?" Diana asked a little surprised after what she just saw.

"Nah… With school and all that, I wouldn't have time to be playing with a guitar, and even if I did it's been forever since I've really played one, I bet I'd be driving Lotte and Sucy crazy."

"You sounded amazing just now." Diana replied. "I don't see an issue with at least looking."

Akko sighed. "Yeah you're right, he was nice enough to let me play a little I guess." Akko followed Diana to the wall.

The old man was right, he had a plethora of acoustic guitars. In Akko's mind there wasn't much of a difference in acoustic guitars, only the material of the guitar and shape really differentiated them. To her all guitars sounded beautiful. But if Akko had to choose one to play, it would be a typical steel string acoustic guitar. Some she could tell were used just based on the strings of the guitar, and some where newer editions by bigger companies.

"What happened to your last guitar?" Diana suddenly asked watching Akko look at the wall.

"I… Uh… I broke it…" Akko replied embarrassingly.

"You broke it? Why? You seemed so gentle with the other guitar." Visibly confused.

Akko rubbed the back of her neck. "Well… Grams always told me that when my dad felt sad or lonely, he would just play his guitar. So, I thought that maybe it would have worked for me whenever I felt sad or alone, but…" Akko paused for a moment, Diana's eyes softened, she had a feeling where this was going. "It just didn't seem to work for me, no matter how much I played. Then one time I was just having a really bad day and kinda snapped. Next thing I know there's wood chips all over my room."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Diana put her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"It's ok. That was a long time ago. I felt awful about it, it was one of the only things my dad left to me. At the time I was just angry and sad, but I've been better since then, and I'm significantly better now." Akko smiled and kissed Diana's hand on her shoulder.

Diana's heart ached for Akko's past. The brunette, who was essentially her polar opposite, actually wasn't so different after all.

Akko's eyes scanned the wall until she found herself face to face with a dark brown mahogany guitar with a matching neck piece and white trimming as well as a black strap. The steel strings glowed in the sunlight. Slowly Akko placed her hand over the strings of the neck piece. It looked exactly like her father's old guitar.

"Do you like that one?" Diana asked seeing the spark in Akko's eyes.

Akko gulped back the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Why don't you get it?"

"It's… It's expensive." Akko muttered pulling her hand away.

"What if I got it?" Diana tucked her hands behind her back and blushed. "For you?"

Akko gasped. "No, no, no, no… You already paid for enough for Fenrir. I couldn't let you buy me something like this, especially if I won't be using it much." Akko peeked back at the guitar. "I'd hate for it to collect dust, or break…"

"You can keep it my room if you like…. And you can play it there if you feel comfortable… After all it's the least I can do after you gave me an unforgettable spring break." Diana was internally screaming, she essentially was giving Akko permission to come into her room anytime. Diana could just imagine coming back from a hard patrol night and hearing the sounds of Akko playing the guitar. She could already feel the strum of the strings, playing her heart.

"A-Are you sure?" Akko asked looking at the guitar again. Akko hoped that the price would be a good enough excuse not to buy the instrument, but in reality, she felt a little guilty for having the instrument back in her life again, after what she did to the last one.

"Please Akko? I'd love to hear you play again." Diana looked at the ground hiding her blush.

Akko smiled. "O-ok… If that's alright with you." Akko pulled the guitar off the wall and inspected it, it looked completely new, even the strings looked like they had never been touched. "This is the one I want…" Akko said proudly.

"Ya got good taste, kiddo." The old man called out from behind the store counter. "Tell ya what. You come back here every now and then to play here, and I'll let you have that one for free."

"WHAT!" Akko said running to the counter. "But, but, but… This is like a brand-new guitar!"

The old man chuckled. "I'm old now kiddo, I've seen many things. But when I see a kid like ya light up at the sight of a guitar, I can't help but be reminded of myself. Keep that guitar kid, just humor an old man with some jam sessions and we're even."

Akko hugged the guitar close to her. Diana sighed. She hoped to buy Akko something to she her gratitude for spring break, as well as show Akko that the heiress was serious about their relationship.

"Thank you, sir…" Akko muttered.

"Anytime kiddo." The old man nodded. "Now git on out of here. I'll see you when I see you."

The man walked out from behind the counter and disappeared through the back room again. Diana put her hand on Akko's shoulder. "Shall we be on our way again?"

Akko threw the strap around her shoulders and smiled. Maybe it was a sign to keep on playing.

* * *

Once again, the three took to the streets and finally came to the bakery. After ordering and collecting their food, they decided to sit on the outside tables since Fenrir took too much space in the small bakery.

"Ever played an instrument?" Akko asked leaning back in her chair holding her guitar and propping her feet on the chair next to her. Diana watched as the brunette started tuning her new guitar, the heiress would never admit it, but with the way Akko was looking like right now, the brunette looked very… Sensual.

"Uh…" Diana could feel her heart racing in her face as Akko peeked up at her with her gorgeous crimson eyes. "Um… No! No, I have never played an instrument."

"Do you know what kind of music you like?" Akko asked plucking the strings trying to find the right sound. The guitar wasn't too off in pitch. _Hmm… Should've bought a tuner, maybe Lotte can help…_ Akko thought moving on to the next string.

Diana took a sip of her tea. "Not really, my mother had old records, but I could never find them. Usually I would listen to the classical music Anna would play when she was cooking."

Akko chuckled as she tuned the last string. "Anna strikes me as the classical type, I bet she listens to greats like Beethoven or Debussy."

"You seem to know a lot about music. What do you tend to listen to?" Diana leaned in, she had already learned so much from the brunette this break, but she didn't mind learning more about her favorite person in the world.

Akko's eyes lit up. "Music is music all you gotta do is listen. But I guess it depends on my mood. Generally, I'll listen to whatever is popular. So, you don't know much outside classic music?" Akko reached over and finally took a huge bite of her pie. "I find that hard to believe" She said as she munched.

"Aside from songs my mother used to play, not really." Diana sighed suddenly feeling inadequate.

"Here…" Akko swallowed back some food. She knew the perfect song that Diana HAD to recognize. "Check this out." Akko leaned back positioned the guitar properly. " _Hey Jude_ …" Akko began strumming. " _Don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_

Diana listened to the lyrics, she's never heard the song, but listening to Akko sing and play it made Diana smile. Even Fenrir, who was laying underneath the table, couldn't help but tap his tail to the beat of the song.

"The lyrics are nice, who is that?" Diana asked still smiling.

Akko suddenly stopped strumming, and gently placed the guitar down on the table. Quietly she walked over to Diana's side of the table. Diana followed the brunette's actions bewildered by the sudden change in mood. Akko put both of her hands on Diana's cheeks. This was probably the only time she was gonna get to do this to the heiress. She needed to make it count.

"Diana…"

"Akko…?"

"You're telling me you don't know who The Beatles are?!" Akko pinched Diana's cheeks and pulled. "You're British and you've never heard The Beatles?!"

"A-Akko!" Diana tried to pry the brunette's hands from her face, but it was useless. Fenrir couldn't help but grin hearing the commotion. "W-We are in public!"

"It's settled." Akko said taking her hands off of Diana's face and reaching into her back pocket.

"Settled?" Diana asked rubbing her cheeks, only slightly annoyed.

Akko smirked and pulled out an ipod. "Another class for you to take."

"Akko you can't have those in school remember?"

"I know, but you're the one keeping it. Welcome to Professor Akko's Music Appreciation course where students learn music of all types and sounds. The course consists of listen to music as material, no quizzes, no tests, just music." Akko grinned handing the small device to Diana.

Diana took the device and looked at it. It was the same one she used when they went running during spring break. Diana sighed but smiled. "And how does one pass this course?"

Akko walked back to her seat and took the last bite of her pie. "So long as you listen, you pass."

"Alright Professor." Diana grinned. "I expect an extensive curriculum."

Akko shrugged. "More or less."

The two laughed and after finishing their food and drinks the three made their way back to the leyline. Fenrir sunk back into Akko's shadow as they mounted Diana's broom.

"Did you have fun?" Akko asked as they flew back home.

"It's never boring with you." Diana simply replied. "How do you think our friends will handle knowing that we are together now?"

"Have you told your teammates? I haven't told mine…" Akko felt a little guilty that it wasn't the first thing she told them when she arrived.

"I have not told them yet either. To be honest, it is hard to put into words that you are finally with someone you have wanted to be with for a long time. More so since I have not given them a reason to think I was interested in you."

Akko giggled and kissed the back of Diana's neck causing the heiress to blush. "We can wait, I'm sure they'll catch on after a while. I wouldn't want to be crowded with questions and teasing for at least the first week of school."

"The we will wait." Diana said with a smile. Although Diana was a little anxious of starting school again, Akko's optimism and warmth was enough to get Diana through anything.

Akko hugged Diana closer, she couldn't imagine herself with any other person but the heiress, and after their first "date" together there was nothing that could go wrong.

* * *

 **I can't wait for this one. :D Kinda transition story.**

 **NAAAA NAA NAA NANANANAAAA NANANAAAAA HEY JUUUUUUDE!**


	18. Chapter 18

The first week of school went by relatively well for Diana. Relatively well. The heiress yawned as she made her way to her seat in the classroom, she had never felt so drained and exhausted in her life, and she was well aware of the reason. Her eyes lingered towards the front of the room towards her girlfriend who, much like herself, also seemed rather dozy this morning. After spending so much nights basking in Akko's infinite warmth and light snoring it was hard to go back to sleeping on her own. The only time Diana ever seemed to get sleep were the times Akko would come to her room to play her guitar, much to her teammate's annoyance. She felt like a child whose favorite teddy bear was taken away from them. Diana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, at least it was Friday, maybe she could steal the brunette tonight.

Diana continued to watch as Akko seemed to be nodding off again, and class hadn't even started yet, Diana's eyes wondered to Amanda who also seemed to be struggling to stay up. Diana frowned. _Morning workouts huh?_ She's been meaning to fit herself in their workouts, but with the lack of sleep, Diana was having a hard enough time pulling herself out of bed.

"Diana?" Hannah lightly touched Diana's shoulder startling the heiress. "Sorry! You were just zoning out. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Diana straightened her back and pushed back some hair. "I am well rested, I am just anticipating for class to begin."

Hannah gave Barbara a worried look. "Is it because of Akko?"

Diana almost froze, she hadn't gotten around to telling her teammates of her relationship with Akko, and because the two of them had been so busy doing the first week of school, she hardly got time with Akko in general.

"She keeps coming to our room and playing her guitar, I'm sure that's why you're having such a hard time relaxing with all that noise she makes." Barbara stated. In all honesty the two girls loved hearing Akko play, although the brunette wasn't talented in magic, she was definitely talented in music.

"No, no. It is alright." Diana waved her hand brushing away her teammates worries. Hannah and Barbra were about to dig for more answers from their team leader when Professor Finnelan walked in and began class.

Midway through the lesson Akko lost her battle with sleep. Diana watched as Akko snored lightly, she wished she could be next to the brunette, resting her head on Akko's shoulders and sleeping next to her again. The strict professor stopped her lesson and stared daggers at the troublemaking witch. Finnelan sighed and waved her wand, a wet sponge appeared over the sleeping girl. Diana watched as Lotte tried to wake Akko up, Diana reached for wand as well, but it was too late and the sponge wringed itself over the girl pouring water over Akko's head. Akko stood up quickly

"MITOCHONDRIA IS THE POWERHOUSE OF THE CELL!" She yelled out. Everyone in the classroom tilted their heads in confusion. Diana cringed, it was a little much to squeeze out the whole sponge, a few drops would have sufficed…

"Miss Kagari! It is only the beginning of break and it seems I am already boring you." Finnelan scolded. Akko looked down embarrassed. "You will be sure to stay awake in my class from now on, Miss Kagari."

"Yes ma'am…" Akko sat back down, and Diana pulled her hand away from her wand.

Hannah and Barbara glanced at each other surprised by Diana's actions. They wondered what their teammate was planning on doing with her wand, why she decided to go for her wand when the sponge appeared, and why did she look so dejected over what happened with Akko.

 _Interesting…_ They both thought.

Akko sat up properly, only the first week and she was already embarrassed. Slowly Akko peered over her should and caught a glance from Diana. She could tell from the look on the heiress's face that Diana was worried. Akko smiled up at her girlfriend. Diana sighed and smiled back.

After seeing what happened to Akko, Amanda was now wide awake, and what perfect timing. Amanda's eyes darted between Akko's and Diana's secret interaction. Slowly it started to sink into Amanda.

" _Oh no..._ _Akko's caught the feels…"_

* * *

Akko sighed as she laid in the sun drying out her hair. She opted to take lunch to go in order to give herself time to relax before her next class. She didn't mean to sleep in class, well she didn't mean to start sleeping in class only after a week of break. In fact, Akko decided to be a better student for the rest of her time at Luna Nova, she needed to learn and work harder in order to be a better witch.

"How long did you guys workout for this morning?" Lotte asked. Her roommates were well aware of her morning/ mid night workouts with Amanda, the brunette wasn't very quiet when trying to get out of the room. Thankfully Lotte and Sucy had gotten used to it at this point.

"I don't know, a couple hours?" Akko yawned. "I lost track of time after a while…"

"Better question." Sucy said as she looked at a beaker full of green stuff. "How hard did you work out this morning? Even your familiar was tired."

"Mmm, I can move still?" Akko hummed.

"Amanda can't though." Sucy chuckled darkly and pointed across the lawn watching the American witch walk crookedly towards them with her teammates helping her.

"Jeeze, it's a good thing we sat in the back of the class room today, otherwise Finnelan would have gotten me too." Amanda sighed in relief.

"Pfft! I doubt that" Akko said smirking. "That lady has it out for me."

"Someone else has it out for you too from what I've seen…" Amanda teased.

Akko narrowed her eyes. "Do I even wanna know?"

"From what I've concluded, you seem to have caught the eye of a certain heiress as well." Amanda struggled to sit down next to Akko.

Akko smirked, she hadn't told her friends yet, she couldn't find the words to explain how amazing her spring break went. If anything, she wanted to keep it to herself, her and Diana's own personal treasured memory. But it seemed the jig was up. "Actually, Diana is…"

"Is your hair still wet?" Akko's head snapped up, a stupid grin stretched on her face as she saw her gorgeous girlfriend walking towards her so effortlessly. The heiress squatted down to Akko's side and smiled. "Let me dry it for you." Diana waved her wand and sparkles hovered over Akko's head, within seconds her hair was dry.

Akko looked up at the heiress returning the smile. "Thanks."

The interaction did not go unnoticed to her teammates and the green team. A smirked played on Sucy and Amanda's face, Jasminka and Lotte looked like they were watching a romantic movie, and Constanze still tinkered with her stanbot. Since their biggest adventure with the Grand Triskellion was over, things around school were rather boring, the five couldn't wait for a new project.

Diana was just about to run her fingers through the long brunette hair when her teammates made their way over. "Diana we should get some lunch soon before the dining hall closes." Barbra first spoke up.

"You need to get some food in you for some energy." Hannah joined in. Akko took a good look at her girlfriend, and noticed the heiress did look drained, it was extremely unusual and unsettling. Akko would have to investigate later.

Diana frowned and stood up. "Try not to sleep in class again." Diana teased.

Akko grinned. "No promises!"

The blue team began walking away, but before they left the courtyard, Hannah quickly turned around and shot Amanda a look. "You and I need to speak later."

Amanda grimaced. "Jeeze… Can't wait I guess…" Hannah scoffed and followed her teammates.

Akko sat up and smirked. "I don't know Amanda, seems like you're the one catching eyes."

"Don't change the subject Akko!" Amanda yelled. "The point is-"

The bell signifying lunch was over rang. Akko brought her knees to her chest and pushed off the ground hopping on to her feet. "The point is you should stretch more often, tomorrow is leg day." Akko grinned and walked to her class.

Sucy bumped into Amanda's shoulder. "Let us know when you go speak to Hannah, I bet it's about the same thing."

* * *

Akko kicked off her shoes as she closed her room door behind her. "Tadaima"

It was a long day, and the brunette couldn't wait to get back to her dorm. It also didn't help that she was still exhausted from her morning workout, still there was a sense of pride in making it through the day with only one mess up. Her one mess up even got her some time with her girlfriend, although it was brief, it was worth it.

" _Okaeri"_ Fenrir replied looking up from his bed. Chew toys laid about the room as Akko walked around them and plopped onto her bed. Akko sighed in content as she cradled her pillow, after dinner her roommates said they were going to the library, thus Akko could relax by herself for a moment

"Man, only the first week and I'm drained…"

" _We did run for a few miles this morning. I would be surprised if you were not exhausted."_ Fenrir rubbed his head against Akko's hand draping over the side of her bed. Akko smiled and rubbed the wolf's head. Akko was rather enjoying having the wolf around, she couldn't wait to start bringing him to her training sessions with professor Ursula. Since the professor had her own familiar, the professor could expand Akko's magical horizons. And after already experiencing combat with the wolf, Akko felt even more powerful.

"I was dumb enough to try and keep up with you that's why." Akko giggled.

" _Will you be resting tonight, or will we spend some time with Miss Cavendish?"_

"We'll go to her room soon, I need to ask her some questions anyways." Akko pulled herself off the bed and stretched out her muscles.

" _Is everything alright?"_ Fenrir asked a little worried. After spending time with the heiress, Fenrir was starting to like the blonde. He even believed that like real wolves, Akko and Diana would be mates for life.

"Yeah, at least, I think." Akko scratched the back of her head. "I kinda got in trouble today, and she didn't seem to like that. Plus, when I took a good look at her, she seemed exhausted. Like she hasn't slept in days."

" _She might be struggling to adapt to the time difference here. You did say she slept rather well with you this past spring break."_

Akko snagged her shoes and put them back on. _"_ Only way to find out." Akko opened the door letting Fenrir out first and made their way over to Diana's room.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Alright England, we're here." Amanda said pulling up a chair in the library. Lotte, Sucy, Jasminka, and Constanze also followed behind and pulled out chairs around the square table. Barbra and Hannah looked at each other and shrugged.

"We have a theory." Hannah stated looking around the table.

"Oh, so you two do have brains." Sucy snarked. Amanda laughed and high- fived the purple haired witch.

"Nice" Amanda cheered.

"Sucy!" Lotte scolded.

Hannah gritted her teeth and glared at Sucy. "Are you gonna take this seriously or not? this includes your teammate as well."

"Please tell us. What is your theory?" Amanda said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"We think Akko and Diana have feelings for each other." Barbara said. The other five girls all looked at each other. The two seemed to be hanging out with each other a lot, especially after Akko took Diana from her estate, but it was still a little hard to believe; after all they were 'rivals'. But after what they all saw today, it wasn't so hard to believe anymore.

"It seems that's everyone's theory." Jasminka spoke up.

"Alright, so that's out of the way" Amanda leaned back in her chair. "Next question. How do we feel about it?"

"Does it matter?" Constanze wrote.

"I agree with Cons. This is something between those two, and we should just support them." Lotte said

"We get that, but we don't want to see Diana get hurt." Hannah pouted.

The other five girls narrowed their eyes at Hannah and Barbara.

"For a moment I thought you had a brain…" Sucy stated rather rudely.

"Akko may not be the brightest when it comes to magic, but you two should stop underestimating her." Amanda scolded. "Akko is probably the kindest person in the world and would give up anything for her friends. I can only imagine what she would give up for the person she's in love with. She even had the guts to forgive you two. If anything, it's Diana we're worried about, she may not have bullied Akko like everyone else, but she stood by and watched it."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Hannah and Barbara guiltily looked away. They were trying to be better friends to Akko, but old habits were hard to break.

"We're just as worried as you. Diana doesn't have the greatest past." Barbara said still feeling a little shame.

"You guys clearly don't know Akko…" Lotte muttered.

Of course, the others who were much closer to Akko were aware of little bits and pieces of Akko's past. They weren't protective of her just because she was a good friend, but also because Akko didn't need to be fighting dark emotions like that by herself anymore. They would have Akko's back just like the brunette would have any of theirs at any day, at any situation.

"This is why it shouldn't matter what we think." Jasminka interrupted. "If they love each other then that should be then end of it. Period. We should be happy that they found each other."

"Agreed." Sucy nodded her head. "Is that something we can all get behind?" Everyone else nodded their head in approval. "Next question. Are we going to do anything about it?"

"Definitely." They all said.

"Akko is dense." Constanze wrote.

"Diana is stubborn." Hannah agreed.

"And that's interchangeable…" Lotte giggled.

"If we don't do anything then they're gonna miss this chance at love." Barbara gushed.

"It's probably best we make a few plans." Hannah added. "Diana can catch on to schemes easily, and Akko is so unpredictable."

"And here I was thinking Luna Nova was starting to get boring." Amanda grinned.

All seven girls leaned into the table beginning to construct plans to push their two friends closer together.

* * *

Akko opened Diana's room door, knocking first seemed so unnecessary now. "Diaaaaaannaaa" The brunette sang as she entered the room.

Akko smiled seeing her girlfriend sitting on the couch reading a book. It seemed Diana had the same idea of relaxing since her tie and vest were off and folded neatly on the side, she even kicked off her shoes and socks leaving nothing but legs for Akko to drool over. Akko face palmed herself trying to gain her composure back. The brunette closed the door behind her after Fenrir trotted in behind the girl and made his way to his usual spot laying on Diana's bed. Diana looked up and smiled, effortlessly, she waved her wand and a bone appeared from Diana's closet and floated its way to the giant wolf. Diana made sure to keep one in the event Fenrir came to her room, the wolf happily took the bone and began chewing on it.

"Good evening Akko, and good evening Fenrir." The heiress said making room on the couch for her girlfriend.

Fenrir stopped chewing on the bone for a moment and bowed his head. " _Good evening Miss Cavendish."_

Diana closed her book as Akko made her way to the couch. Akko leaned in and gave Diana a small kiss on her lips before laying on the couch and putting her head on Diana's lap. It was starting to get easier for the both of them to engage in affection. At least when no one was around.

"Good evening." Akko giggled as she settled comfortably against her girlfriend.

Diana began running her fingers through Akko's hair. "How was your first week back?"

Akko sighed in content. "It was alright, almost made it through the week without sleeping in class."

"I'm starting to believe that Professor Finnelan really has something against you." Diana smiled apologetically at her girlfriend.

Akko gave Diana a toothy grin. "To be fair, I do cause a lot of trouble for her. I'm sure she's as tired of me as I am of her. Anyways…" Akko reached up and brushed back a few strands of blond hair behind Diana's ear. "You look tired, like you haven't slept well in days. Are you ok?"

Diana sighed. Of course, she wasn't going to fool her girlfriend. "I have been struggling since coming back from Japan."

"Is it the time difference?"

"No…" Diana blushed. "I miss… sleeping next to you…" Diana looked away as Akko blushed. "You are very warm, and comfy… Sometimes I try to imagine feel your hand on my hips, tracing my skin with your fingertips…"

"But you fall asleep whenever I play the guitar for you?" Akko rested the palm of her hand on Diana's cheek, demanding the heiress's attention.

Diana smiled down at the brunette. "Your voice is extremely soothing as well." Akko took a moment to think about the issue.

"You still have that ipod right?" Akko rolled off the heiress and grabbed her guitar.

"Yes, it is under my pillow." Diana pointed to her bed where Fenrir laid out sleeping soundly, bone still in mouth. Akko shook her head at the wolf. "Reminds me of someone." Diana teased.

Akko reached under the pillow careful not to disturb her familiar. "Well you know what they say…" Akko fished out the small device. "Familiars tend to be like their witches."

Akko plopped back on the couch and navigated the small device. "What are you doing?" Diana asked as she watched the girl click on applications. Diana never ventured past the music icon.

"I'm gonna record myself playing for you." Akko said finally putting that ipod back down. "Since I can't be here late at night, this can be a happy median for now." Akko started strumming her guitar testing the sounds of her strings. When she was satisfied, she hit record on the device. Diana settled back into the couch and laid her head on Akko's shoulder as the brunette began play.

Diana immediately feel her body relax as Akko sang and played. Diana could feel every muscle and knot in her body become completely undone with every pluck of Akko's guitar, letters lingered on the brunette's lips like lullabies. Diana leaned closer and kissed the crook of Akko's neck in gratitude, Akko smiled and blushed but never missed a string. Diana's eyes fluttered closed and she let her fatigue finally pull her in.

Akko kept playing, even when she heard Diana's soft snoring, she needed to put in as many songs as she could so that her girlfriend would have a variety of songs to choose from. The brunette forgot how taxing playing could be, after about 15 minutes Akko could feel her hands start to cramp, but still she proceeded, determined to help her restless heiress. She opted to taking 2 minutes breaks in between songs to help her hands, but also to lace her fingers with Diana hand. Even though they weren't on a date or anything, this is what Akko enjoyed the most. They didn't need to go out and spend money to have a good time, all they needed was each other. This wasn't a 'honeymoon phase' or 'puppy love phase' this was Akko and Diana together, no matter what. They both understood everything wouldn't be perfect, and there will be difficult times for them, but they weren't just any couple. Akko knew she was deeply in love, and she knew Diana loved her just as deeply.

After about an hour of playing, Akko paused the recording on the ipod and saved the file. She then laid her guitar down and hid the ipod under one of the couch cushions. She was tired, her left hand was trembling, and the finger on her left hand were red, it was a small payment for something so priceless. She needed to make sure Diana could hear her thoughts in every note, and that these were the songs that Diana would turn up whenever the heiress felt low.

" _Success?"_ Fenrir yawned and hopped off the bed shaking his fur.

Akko kissed the top of Diana's head. "Success."

Carefully, Akko picked up Diana princess style fitting for a beautiful heiress and walked to the bed. Fenrir pulled back the blanket as Akko laid her girlfriend out on the already warmed up mattress. Akko waited a moment for Diana to find her own comfortable position on the bed till she could pull the blanket over the heiress.

" _Will we be staying over tonight?_ Fenrir asked finding a new spot on the couch.

"I was planning on it, it'll be the first time since break that we've slept together." Akko was about climb into the bed with Diana when the room door opened, and Hannah and Barbara walked in.

"I knew we'd find you in here." Hannah smirked. Akko grimaced and turned to face her girlfriend's teammates.

"Is there a reason why you're searching for me?" Akko asked pouting at her shortened alone time.

"Your roommates are looking for you, they said they found out a way for you and your familiar to go 'hunting' together." Barbara added. "You should go."

"Fine…" Akko huffed. "Come on Fen, I guess this is important…" Before Akko walked out of the door, she took one look at the sleeping heiress and smiled. Both Hannah and Barbara managed to catch the look before the brunette scurried out the door and down the hall.

"This is the first time she's slept peacefully all week." Barbara said looking at the heiress snuggling into her bed.

Hannah sighed. "Akko is literally perfect for her."

"Hopefully we can get them together soon…" Barbara shut off the lights in their room and the two crawled into their own beds.

"Oh, we will, like there's literally no way we can fail." Hannah chuckled as she pulled the covers of her anticipating the coming days.


	19. Chapter 19

Amanda took a deep breath and brought her hands to her face resting them against her lips.

"I had a thought."

"Oh, no." Hannah slumped in the library chair. It was a Friday night, and all seven girls were exhausted from trying to come up with better, more realistic plans.

"I swear it's a good one this time!" Amanda glared down at the girl, but composed herself and brought her hand down in a chopping motion. "Love bee…"

"No." Constanze wrote.

Sucy grinned. "I could get one pretty easily…"

"It'll just be because of the bee, it won't be real love." Barbara pointed out.

"But it'll help them say something to each other." Amanda smirked. "Just think about it, one of them gets stung, confesses, then the other finally feels confident and confesses back, we swat the bee everything goes back to normal and they're finally together. Problem solved."

"That doesn't mean the bee is going to go with our plan." Jasminka explained. "It's an insect with its own agenda."

"We'll just spray one of them with pheromones. That way the only thing the bee will be attracted to will be one of them, also it won't go far if that's the case." Sucy explained

"I just think it's too risky, it caused so much problems last time." Hannah rubbed her temples in frustration. "Why don't we just Pavlov one of them?"

"That takes too much time…" Constanze wrote.

"Look, this is the A plan. We can move to another plan if this doesn't work, but this is the simplest plan that will work quickly." Amanda crossed her arms and looked around the room at her cohorts. "It can all be done tomorrow!"

"Well… I guess there's not much that can go wrong…" Hannah relented.

"Ooh yeah… What could possibly go wrong?" Lotte sighed.

* * *

Lotte and Sucy woke up to find their roommate coming back for her morning workout with her familiar.

" _You should let me heal your shoulder. Miss Cavendish will not be pleased to see yourself inured."_ The familiar scolded.

"It's nothing a band-aid can fix!" Akko said pulling out her first aid kit from under her bed. The wolf seemed to smile and settle in his oversized bed.

Sucy perked up. "Akko, I have something to help heal your scraped shoulder."

Akko eyed Sucy suspiciously. "I think I'll pass… The last time you gave me a 'healing' potion I grew scales all over my body."

"But you didn't have to worry about getting hurt."

"Not the point…"

Lotte sighed. She always saw herself as the straight man in her friends never ending schemes, but _c'est la vie._ "It's ok Akko, I've used it too. It might take a while for it to heal, but it helps."

Akko could never deny Lotte; the Fin was too pure. Akko sighed. "Alright, alright. Put it on me."

Sucy rummaged around her drawers and pulled out a small vile with pink liquid inside. "Just drop it on the scrape and you'll be fine." Sucy handed the bottle to Akko who still looked at it suspiciously.

Akko shrugged and opened the bottle and let a drop of the liquid drop on her scrape. It didn't sting, but it was a little weird how the potion seemed to seep into her skin. "Is it supposed to smell so flowery?"

"Yes, it helps with the healing process. Plus, it'll help so you don't smell like sweat and dirt, like usual." Sucy crawled out of bed and began starting her day.

"Sucy!" Lotte through a pillow at the purple haired witch.

"I always shower after workouts!" Akko retorted.

Fenrir yawn and stretched out, and adjusted himself on his bed. He could hear a small buzzing noise from Sucy's drawers over the friendly bickering, but paid no mind to it, instead deciding to fall asleep.

* * *

The seven girls watched as their two targets practiced magic together by the lake. Hannah and Jasminka hid in behind a small rock wall in the event the bee wouldn't go for Akko and move on towards the Academy. Constanze, Lotte, and Amanda hid behind some bushes to ensure that Akko would get stung and would 'fall in love' with Diana. Sucy and Barbara hid in the trees watching from the branches, they were the ones in charge of the bee.

"You're crushing my spleen!" Barbara whispered annoyed having to be paired with the mushroom witch.

"You don't even know where your spleen is." Sucy rolled her eyes and snuck the small bottle from under her sash. "Now calm down, before the bee goes after you instead."

Barbara pouted, but did what she was told. She reached out through the leaves and moved some to the side to get a better look of the two on the ground.

"Do you need help?" Diana asked Akko, who was trying to focus on the next spell.

Akko took a moment and thought about it. "No, I should be able to do it…" Akko turned around and smiled brightly at Diana. "Just watch me Diana." Akko turned back around and focused on her spell.

Sucy groaned. "So cute it makes me want to throw up…"

Barbara giggled. "Yeah, just a little."

"Ok, ready?" Sucy asked. Barbara nodded and watched carefully, waiting for a moment when Akko was facing Diana.

"Ready…" Barbara whispered.

"Yes! I did it!" Akko hopped and down watching her spirit like rabbit creation ran around her.

"Very good, Akko" Diana said watching the little ghostly rabbit hop around. Akko was so excited she lost her footing and tripped over some rocks falling over on her butt. Diana immediately ran to her side.

"Let it go." Barbara whispered.

Sucy pulled the cork off the bottle and the bee buzzed out, searching for the sweet pheromones on Akko. The bee quickly found the source and dove in for the sting.

"Move Sucy, I can't see…" Barbara scolded trying to look around the leaves in her face.

"Stop fussing Parker, this is an old tree." Sucy tried to push Barbara out of the way so she could see as well.

A small yelp could be heard from below. "Akko? What's wrong."

The two witches struggled to see what was going on below, but as they were pushing and fighting each other… SNAP! The branch that Barbara and Sucy was on broke from the tree. The two screamed as they collapsed down on the girls below them. All four of them groaned in pain. Amanda and the rest of the crew watched in horror as their plan began to fall apart.

"Ow my head…" Barbara muttered.

"Barbara…?" Barbara froze as she came face to face with Akko.

"A-Akko…?"

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Barbara pleaded.

"Barbara… There is no pretending anymore …"

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Barbara stuttered. She looked deep into Akko's red eyes glazed over in affection. Slowly Diana and Sucy sat up trying to nurture their contusions. Barbara internally screamed, and felt the blood drain from her face.

Akko grabbed Barbara's hands. "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Barbara froze from absolute shock. The rest of the girls hiding mouths dropped at this bombshell.

"What's our exit strategy?" Constanze wrote.

"Our what?" Amanda asked still appalled by the outcome of their scheme.

"Oh my god, we're all gonna die." Lotte dropped her head.

Diana shook her head and tried her hardest to compose herself, but the rage was burning bright in the normally cold girl. "What… Is going on…?" Diana gritted.

"Oh, no, look what you've made me say!" Akko shrilled like a love-struck school girl and ran away from the scene.

"Barbara…" Diana forced out. Barbara felt another lightning bolt hit her, this time she woke up from her shock. Barbara could feel an intense aura from behind her. The heiress grabbed on to Barbara's collar.

"H-Hey… D-d-Diana…" Barbara turned around, and could swear the heiress's hair had turned to snakes. Sucy backed away from Diana out of fear she would melt from Diana's wrath.

"What is going on-"

"OH WELL YOU LOOK AT THE TIME!" Amanda said looking around for the bee. Lotte ran to Barbara's side and tried to pull the girl away from Diana's grip. Hannah couldn't tell if the heiress had gotten stronger or if Diana had been possessed. "We should really be-"

"Amanda O'Neil!" Amanda froze as a cold chill ran down her spine. "Pray tell me why you are all here, and why Akko has just _confessed_ her undying love to my teammate?" Diana walked towards the America dragging a limp Barbara behind her. Everyone fell silent, watching what was going on.

"I… Uh… We…" Amanda played with her fingers.

"Well…?"

"Amanda! The love bee." Jasminka yelled pointing to the sky. Everyone looked towards the bee floating around looking for Akko's pheromones.

"Love bee?" Diana questioned.

"Barbara immediately woke up. "DIANA! It's just a love bee! We just wanted-"

"Wanted to test pheromones, and we put one on Akko." Sucy interjected.

Diana let Barbara down. "Well I'm sure you have a plan to rectify the situation."

"Um yes…" Amanda said calming down, feeling the heiress's demeanor change.

"Then get right to it." Diana strolled passed the group of girls, following in Akko's direction. "If I must get involved, you will not like it…"

The other seven girls looked at each other, mouths still wide open. Barbara was the first to pull out her wand.

"I have a solution…" Barbara said determined, when Diana was long gone.

"Thank goodness…" Constanze wrote.

"It involves fire."

"Absolutely not…" Hannah narrowed her eyes at her roommate.

Suddenly both Amanda and Barbara started chasing down the bee shooting fire balls at it. "If you want to deal with an angry Diana, then be my guest!"

* * *

"Akko?" Diana asked walking around the school corridor. Diana turned the corner and felt herself be pulled into a corner.

"Hello, hello, hello." Akko smiled brightly and held Diana close to her. "How was the show?"

"Laid it on a bit thick, huh?" Diana smirked twirling Akko's hair between her fingers.

Akko pouted. "Come on! I really had to sell it. The only example I could go off of was the time you got stung by the love bee."

"I wasn't that over dramatic?" Diana pulled away from Akko and laced her fingers with her girlfriends leading her down the hall to her room.

"You ran away like a Disney princess…" Akko smiled following the heiress like a puppy. "Anyways, the real question here, is why would our friends plot to have me be stung by a love bee during our private training session? If Fen didn't spot out that bee from Sucy's drawers, then we wouldn't have switched it with a normal bee, and this would've been a much different situation."

"Indeed. I'm sure Professor Lukic will be pleased to know that we found her a love bee…" Diana thought about Akko's initial question. "It seems out friends have figured out our relationship. To an extent…"

"What do you mean?" Akko tilted her head in confusion. "We haven't told them we're together."

"Exactly. But they know we are affectionate towards each other." Diana opened the door to her room.

Akko paused for a moment after walking through the doorway. Slowly Akko began to smirk. "Oh my god, they're trying to hook us up." Akko shook her head and facepalmed herself, laughing at the thought. "That's hilarious. You think we should tell them?"

"Eventually…" Diana closed the door behind her. "But this is the most time we've had together this week. I don't see the harm in waiting, especially if it gives us more alone time like this." Diana pulled on Akko's hands leading the brunette to the bed. "I doubt they'll bother us for the rest of the night, they probably have to reconvene about their failures today."

A silly smile played on Akko's face as she followed Diana as if she was in a trance. "I'm not gonna lie, seeing the petrified looks on their faces was pretty priceless…" Akko picked up Diana and collapsed on the bed with the blonde under her. "I think I understand why you're always so fixed on spoiling my pranks."

Diana hummed and cuddled Akko wrapping her arms around Akko's waist and holding on tight. "Mmm… That's not the only reason."

* * *

"This is all your fault…" Barbara narrowed her eyes at Amanda. Smoke rose from the two witches' robes, their friends laid scattered around in the grass, too tired to even cast a spell anymore. Victory was theirs for the elusive bee had been scorched.

"The real treasure was the memories we made along the way." Amanda said falling back in the grass.

"I almost died!"

"Ah yes, that was my fondest memory…"

* * *

 **Hi friends! It's been a while, I visiting home currently, I haven't been back home in two years, so I probably won't be posting as much.**

 **Anyways! I've been on a shenanigans type of mood lately. So that's what I'm dedicating these scheming stories to. Enjoy friends!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Year's of New!**

* * *

"Don't you guys think it's a little strange how nothing seems to work?" Lotte deliberated. "There's no way we were ever this bad at plans…"

"Diana is too big of a wall for our schemes. We need to take her out." Sucy said mixing some potions together.

"Sheesh Manbavaran, we're not trying to kill them…" Hannah scolded. "Besides, Diana hardly ever falters, or miss steps."

"Nothing a little potion can't fix…" Sucy said stirring a newly brewed orange potion.

"What's it going to do?" Constanze wrote.

"It's gonna change her personality to be a little more open and extroverted. Almost as like she's a little kid." Sucy explained. "Nothing more honest than a child."

"So, she'll be prone to blurting out her feelings." Jasminka mused. "Sounds like Akko."

Amanda laughed. "Yeah, but Akko is still grown. Ya know? A child doesn't really keep secrets."

"I'm assuming Hannah and I are the ones to spike Diana." Barbara took a vile of the orange liquid from Sucy and corked it.

Hannah sighed. "Jeeze guys, again with the murder references…"

Lotte sighed. "You really think this is a smart idea?" She whispered to Sucy.

"Nope."

"Good, I'd be concerned if you did…"

* * *

Barbara and Hannah ran down the hall to their room, unfortunately they were the only ones who could get close enough to Diana and drop some of the potion into her tea.

"I can't believe we're essentially about to poison Diana Cavendish." Barbara fumed, opening the door into their room. "How do we keep getting into these situations?"

"A year's worth of friendship and I still don't know." Hannah replied slipping the potion in her sleeve.

"Still don't know what?"

"Diana?!" Hannah and Barbara yelped. The two hadn't noticed that she was in the room.

Diana jumped back startled by the high pitched shrill. "Goodness! Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, we're good…" Barbara sighed putting her hand over her heart. She quickly shot Hannah a look. Hannah met the other girl's eyes confirming that the vile was ok and still in her sleeve. It was strange but the two were to a point in their friendship where they could pretty much understand each other with a simple look.

"Umm... Say Diana, have you had your tea yet?" Hannah asked straightening her uniform.

"Actually, I have not. I was going to meet with Akko at-"

"Great we'll make you a cup now!" Hannah interjected, running around the room to get things set up.

"Really, you don't-"

"Nonsense!" Barbara carefully began heating a pot of water. Ever since the love bee episode, her magic in pyrokinetic had improved immensely. "It'll take like two minutes!"

"I… Suppose I could have a cup…" Diana eyed the two suspiciously, but let her roommates do as they pleased. She sat on the couch and waited patiently.

"Shit, how much are we supposed to put in again?" Hannah whispered as Barbara strained the tea. Barbara stopped and looked at her hazel eyed teammate.

"Holy shit… Sucy didn't tell us…"

"What do we do?!"

"Is our tea ready? I really must be going…"

"Almost done!" Barbara called back, she turned back to the tea in front of her. "I-If Akko can take Sucy's potions, I'm sure Diana will be fine."

"Y-Yeah…" Hannah gulped. "That makes sense…" Hannah popped opened the cork of the vile and poured the entire potion into the tea.

Tiny orange bubbles rose from the dark liquid, but quickly disappeared and the tea reverted to its normal transparent brown color. Hannah and Barbara gave each other a guilty look, but continued with the plan. Barbara carefully turned around with the tea in hand and set it before Diana, to keep up with appearances Hannah and Barbara poured their own cup as well.

"Thank you." Diana grabbed her cup and took a nice long sip. Barbara and Hannah looked away guiltily. "Oh Barbara, please I must apologiz-"

Diana paused and covered her mouth.

"Diana?" Hannah inquired.

Diana started breathing hard and began sweating.

"Oh my god…" Barbara began freaking out.

"Wh-what is going on…?" Diana ran her hands through her hair and fell to the ground. Suddenly a puff of smoke erupted around Diana.

"WE KILLED HER!" Hannah gripped Barbara's shoulders. "OH MY GOD! WE KILLED DANA!"

Barbara was in shock again. She didn't know how many times her heart would be able to take trauma like this anymore.

A soft crying could be heard through the smoke. Hannah paused and Barbara snapped awake. The smoke began to clear. Barbara and Hannah's eyes widened. Sitting in the couch before them was Diana, but not the Diana they knew. It was a child Diana. The uniform she was in was oversized for her small body, tears flowed down the little girl's face, she looked scared and confused. It was almost a crime at how cute child Diana was.

"Oh man…" Barbara muttered.

"ANNNAAAAA!" The tiny heiress screeched. Quickly Hannah scooped up Diana and covered the little girl's mouth.

"Ahh!... Oh no. Oh god!" Barbara panicked.

"What do we do!?"

"I don't know! This wasn't part of the plan!"

A soft knock could be heard on the other side of the door. "Hey tweedle dee, and tweedled dum."

"Sucy!"

Barbara quickly ran to the door and slammed it open to see Sucy and Lotte in the hall.

"You didn't ask how much-… Jeeze! How much of the potion did you put in!?" Sucy's mouth almost dropped to the ground as she watched Diana squirm in Hannah's grip.

"No one told us how much we had to put in!" Hannah scolded.

"You didn't ask." Sucy deadpanned.

"I hate you so much…"

"Why? I'm lovely." Sucy and Hannah glared at each other.

"Is… Is that Diana?" Lotte asked timidly, watching Hannah struggle to put a piece of tape over the tiny heiress's mouth.

"I can't believe you two…" Sucy dropped her head in exasperation. "Well… I guess we're calling an emergency meeting…" With a quick flick of her wand Lotte transformed Diana's uniform to a yellow dress with sunflowers adorning the hem, with a light blue jacket to cover the girl, and headed to the green team's room.

* * *

A soft knock could be heard on the other side of the green team's door. Amanda raised an eye brow wondering who would be coming to their room on a Sunday afternoon. Jasminka munched on some cookies as Constanze opened the door to find Hannah, Barbara, Sucy, Lotte, and…

"We have a problem…" Hannah said holding a little girl with tape over her mouth bearing a striking resemblance to Diana Cavendish.

Everyone's mouth dropped open. "You two… Had one job…" Constanze wrote.

"Can we come in…?" Barbara asked scratching the back of her head. Amanda nodded and let them in. When all four girls were in the room and the door was closed shut.

"Akko's not gonna like this…" Jasminka whispered.

Lotte sighed and rubbed her temples. "How are we gonna fix this?"

"The potion will wear off by tomorrow morning." Sucy promised. "Until then we have to hide this from Akko. She's definitely gonna be mad if she finds out we pretty much poisoned her crush. Ever seen a pissed off Akko? That's almost as scary as a pissed off Diana."

"Is Akko really that scary when she's mad?" Hannah eyed Lotte skeptically. "I can't imagine that bundle of joy getting anything more than mildly annoyed."

"Ooh trust us. Akko can strangle you with a cordless phone." Amanda grimaced

Hannah paused for a moment. "Manbavaran, if we die, I'm going to spend the rest of our afterlife reminding you that this was all your fault." Hannah glared at the purple haired witch.

"That's cool, I wouldn't mind having company while being a ghost."

Lotte facepalmed herself. "This is serious guys! Even if Akko doesn't find out, imagine how pissed Diana's gonna be!"

"She shouldn't remember anything when the potion wears off." Sucy assured. Everyone seemed to relax, the one time they had a foolproof plan, and they ruin it completely on their own.

"So, I guess we're babysitting?" Amanda sighed and took the tiny heiress from Barbara.

"AMANDA!" Akko burst through the door of the green team. "Did you-"

The blood drained from everyone's face. Akko stared wide eye at the small child.

"Oh… H-Hey Akko!" Jasminka stuttered as she stuffed her mouth full of chips. Taking her chance, Diana chewed through the tape on her mouth and bit down on Amanda's hand.

"OW! Damn gremlin!" Amanda yelped in pain. Diana pulled herself out of the American's grip and ran underneath the bed.

"Why… Is my girlfriend… Now a child…?" Akko growled. The seven girls watched in horror as their typically bright brunette gained a menacing aura.

"Akko I can explain!" Lotte threw her hands up in defense. "Wait… I GOD DAMN KNEW IT!" Lotte yelled triumphantly.

"This isn't the time for that…" Constanze wrote.

"Start explaining." Akko crossed her arms over her chest.

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other guiltily. "The potion was supposed to change her personality and make her more likely to confess her feelings to you…" Hannah started.

"Not change her completely." Barbara finished.

"So, potentially poisoning Diana was supposed to help?" Akko stared blankly at her friends.

"Akko, c-chill man. We were just tryna help" Amanda spoked up. All the girls nodded in confirmation.

"Y-yeah!" Lotte continued. "We know you and Diana are crushing on each other, we just wanted to make it easier for you to confess to each other"

Akko couldn't help but smile internally. She really did have great friends. She knew her friends were plotting something again, for the past few weeks, it's been one thing after another. Locking them in a room, a fake love letter that was written in Chinese instead of Japanese, Akko was particularly pissed off about that one, they even tried to convince Andrew to come to Luna Nova and get Diana jealous, but good thing Andrew is a true bro. It wasn't completely bad thing, because it still gave her and Diana time together alone, albeit at the expense of their friend's sanity, but it was getting old. It was even a little endearing that their friends cared so much, but their plans seemed a little too excessive… Something like a "blind date" or just ditching them in town together would have sufficed. However, Akko knew she could be a little extra when it came to schemes. She couldn't blame her friends completely.

Akko sighed. "Is she at least gonna be ok?" All seven girls nodded their heads. Akko scratched the back of her head as she walked past her friends and peered underneath the bed.

"Hey there kiddo… My name is Akko, what's your name?" Akko began. The brunette felt her heartbreak as the tiny heiress looked at her fearfully.

"Diana…" The tiny heiress muttered.

"Diana, huh?" Akko smiled softly and held out her hand to the blonde. "What a pretty name."

"My mommy named me…"

"I see, would you like to come out from under the bed, Diana?"

Diana shook her head. Definitely a no.

"I want my mommy…" The girl muttered. Everyone in the room looked down. Of course, this was around the time in Diana's age where her mother passed away. Even though the death was about 10 years ago, to the tiny heiress it was a recent event.

"I know kiddo…" Akko replied sadly. "I wish… I could give her back to you, but you have friends here that love and care for you still."

Diana curled up into a ball and coward in the corner of the bed. "Don't want friends…" she sobbed.

Akko whimpered, and pondered the situation. Despite having a childlike disposition, Akko didn't know anything about children or how to care for them. She figured it'd be something like cheering up any kind of friend, but it seemed that wasn't the case here. However, the brunette knew there was always one thing Diana loved no matter what, and something that kept the heiress going even without her mother.

"Diana… Do you happen to like… Magic?" Diana peered up at Akko and nodded her head. Akko smiled brightly as the tiny heiress seemed to open up a bit. "What if I told you that you're currently in the presence of a bonafide witch!"

"I hope you're not talking about yourself." Sucy teased. Everyone in the room glared back at the mushroom queen. "… I can't control it sometimes…"

"Anyways!" Akko continued turning her attention to Diana again. "If you come out, I can show you some." The brunette coaxed.

Akko looked into Diana's blue eyes, she could tell the tiny heiress was conflicted. Slowly Diana uncurled herself from the corner and began shuffling out, but before the small heiress came out completely, she gave Akko a suspicious look. "Prove it…"

Akko grinned. It seemed that Diana was just as keen as a child as she is as a teenager. The brunette sat up and pulled out her wand. " _Slonhon Deance!"_

Diana watched in awe as the wood she was laying on became flowers, quickly she crawled out from under the bed and twirled around the room. Akko smiled as she watched the tiny heiress pick flowers from the ground and throw them in the air.

"They're real!" Diana cheered. Everyone smiled at Diana. They were all aware of her past, and with the fact she didn't have much of a childhood after her mother died. It was almost bittersweet to see their friend have a small taste of what it's like to be a kid, even though it was about 10 years too late for it.

"You wanna see more?" Akko picked a flower and put in the tiny heiress's hair.

Diana beamed with delight. "Can we please?"

"Of course!" Akko picked up the tiny heiress and placed her on her shoulders. "We'll go outside and have some more fun!" Akko walked past her friends again, walking towards the door.

"Wait Akko!" Amanda called out.

"We've been dating since spring break…" Akko turned around and smiled apologetically at her friends. "We've been trying to tell you, but things always got in the way so we figured you guys would figure it out on your own. You almost did."

"We're sorry." Constanze wrote.

"Jeeze, you guys literally the best… Don't be sorry, we know it's because you care" Everyone stared in amazement at Akko. "But could you guys leave my girlfriend and I alone for a while?" Akko spun back around and left the room with the tiny heiress on her shoulders.

* * *

Akko gently took Diana off her shoulders and set her on the grass. The sun was bright and warm, it was well past the cold winter days, flowers of all colors where I full bloom, the grass no longer frozen and crunchy, but lush and healthy, trees gently blew in the warm wind.

"I love Spring!" Diana declared.

"Oh yeah? Do you have a lot of good memories during the spring time?" Akko asked as she took a deep breath of the fresh air.

Diana looked down sadly. "My mommy and I used to pick flowers together…"

Akko frowned, but quickly smiled again, she couldn't allow Diana to have a bad day. "Well, Diana I believe we came out here to have some fun, I definitely can't have such a sad face on a beautiful day like this."Akko teased. "Are you ready for a show _?"_

"A show?" Diana clasped her hands together and admired the brunette.

"I may not be as amazing as the great Shiny Chariot, but I've been working on it since day one!"

Akko hopped back and waved her wand over the ground, blue glowing butterflies slowly ascended from the green grass and surround Diana. The tiny heiress gasped in disbelief as the butterflies danced around her. While Diana was distracted, Akko let some magic creep from her wand, and slowly the smoke like magic formed itself into different kinds of wild animals. Spirit like foxes, rabbits, wolves, and others started running around Diana in circles causing wind to flow around and gently lifted her off her feet. The tiny heiress giggled in absolute delight as the wind spun her around.

"Faster! Faster!" Diana cheered on. Akko smiled and turned into a wolf herself and joined the mini tornado, bringing the girl high in the air. When the tiny heiress reached a few yards off the ground Akko stopped and the other spirit animals disappeared causing the wind to stop.

 _When it comes to showmanship, it's all about keeping the audience on the edge of their seats._ Akko thought as the last of the wind holding Diana up disappeared.

Diana started to fall, but Akko's fast, and even faster in animal form, the brunette ran and somersaulted into the air, catching Diana on her back.

"Nice of you to drop in." Akko teased. Diana gripped Akko's tuff of fur and held on tight.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Diana cheered as Akko landed on the ground and peaked over her shoulder at the tiny heiress holding on to her back. She was too precious. "I… I wish my mother could meet you."

Akko booped her nose on Diana's forehead with her snout. "Believe me, I wish I could meet her too." Akko laid on the ground making it easier for Diana to dismount. Akko turned back into a human and bowed gracefully as the tiny heiress clapped.

"Sorry it was so short, I'm still working on it." Akko sat in front of the tiny heiress. "Do you think of your mom a lot kiddo?"

Diana nodded, she looked like she was about to cry again. "I miss her a lot."

Akko sighed. "I bet… I miss mine too."

"Where's your mommy, Akko?" Diana asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Akko was probably the first person Diana could relate to when it came to losing parents, but Akko was different. Diana had parents at one point, and they were taken away from her. If anything, that was probably more painful than never meeting them.

"My mommy is gone too." Akko smiled sadly. "But I have an awesome grandmother, and a great professor that's like a mom to me." A thought occurred. "Would you like to meet her? I know you'll love her!"

"Is she nice?"

"The nicest!" Akko grabbed Diana's hand and began walking to professor Ursula's room. "Do you like Shiny Chariot?"

Diana smiled brightly. "She's amazing! My daddy took me to a show one time! It was amazing!" Akko listened as the tiny heiress babbled about how amazing Shiny Chariot was and the beauty of her magic.

"I remember that show!" Akko joined in.

"Y-You were there?"

Akko grinned. "Of course! I like Shiny Chariot too!" Akko pulled out her favorite Shiny Chariot card, the one Diana gave to her months ago. Diana's eyes began to water, Akko peered down at the sniffling girl. "H-Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're not teasing me, like everyone else…" Diana let go of Akko's hand and stopped to wipe her face. Akko crouched down in front of the tiny heiress. She remembered Diana telling her that for a moment the blonde gave up on her belief in Shiny Chariot because of the constant teasing and bullying.

Akko smiled and picked up the tiny heiress and set Diana on her hip. "Hey, don't worry about that. Those people tease you because they're insecure about something they don't have, but you do."

"What I have?" Diana asked looking past the tears at the friendly brunette.

"A believing heart!" Akko gave Diana a toothy grin. The tiny heiress blushed and hugged Akko.

"Y-you really think so?" Diana cried into Akko's shoulder.

Akko continued walking. "I know so! Diana you've got the biggest heart I know!" Akko opened the door to Professor Ursula's place. "Professor! Are you home?"

"Akko?" The red-haired professor peered through her door window to see Akko. "Akko it's Sunday, we don't have to train today." The Professor opened the door to her room.

"Look what I have!" Akko said presenting the tiny heiress proudly to her professor. "It's a tiny Diana!"

"Akko!" The professor reeled back in surprise. "What did you do!?"

Akko walked into the room with Diana still clinging on to her. "I swear it's not my fault! Our friends, wanted to help, and ya know… Our plans never seem to work out the way we want it…"

Professor Ursula sighed. "I'm assuming you need my help to turn her back?"

"Nah, it's a potion and it'll wear off... According to Sucy. I just figured I'd give her a chance to meet you. Since you are Shiny Chariot."

Diana's eyes widened. "Nuh- uh!"

"Uh- huh!" Akko grinned at her professor. Professor Ursula rubbed the bridge of her nose. She knew of their relationship, Akko wouldn't stop talking about her spring break to her professor at every training session they had. The professor hoped that maybe incidents and pranks would at least slow down a little, but it seems she was mistaken.

"Akko I'm very busy right now…"

"Just put on the costume!" Akko pleaded, she gave the professor her infamous puppy dog eyes. Something almost no one could resist. "Please! Do it for Tiny Diana!"

Professor Urusla sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." The professor waved her wand and her red track suit turned into her Shiny Chariot performance costume.

Diana's eyes grew wide. "It's true!" The little girl hopped off of Akko and wrapped her arms around the professor's legs. "You really are Shiny Chariot!"

Professor Ursula smiled down at the tiny heiress, she was flooded with memories of thousands of people cheering her on and giving the same look of admiration. Akko was the only other person that was able to personally give her this look, Diana may never know it, but the former performer committed this moment to memory. This was the first time she got to see this look from the brilliant heiress.

"So, what were you busy with?" Akko asked absent mindedly looking at the piles of papers and wooden crate on the professor's desk

The professor waved her wand and gave life into random Knick knacks around her room for Diana to play with. "Croix sent me some information and research about the influx of dormant magical beings coming back to life. The crate over there is a mythical being known as a _mo'o_."

"Mo'o?"

"It's a Hawaiian mythology, a shape shifting gecko. Typically, they're docile and are highly respected in Hawaiian culture, but there are some stories of them being evil."

The two heard something fall on the ground and break. Akko turned around to see Diana looking frantically as an empty glass beaker.

"Diana…" Akko frowned and walked over to the tiny heiress.

"I'm sorry…" Diana looked down guiltily. "I wanted follow the fairy…"

Akko took out her wand and waved it over the broken glass. " _Sosomme Tidiare"_ Slowly, the glass began repairing itself. Akko sighed "Diana you have to be careful, ok? These things belong to Chariot, we can't be breaking them." Diana nodded. Akko chuckled, it was strange seeing Diana seem so timid, and it was even stranger to see that at one point Diana might have been as reckless as herself. "I also don't want you getting hurt. Did you get any ouchies?"

Diana shook her head and showed her hands showing no cuts or scratches. Akko smiled and ruffled Diana's hair.

"You know Akko… I think you'd be a good mom." Professor Ursula said as she watched the two.

"Pfft! You're crazy, I can hardly take care of myself, I doubt I'd be able to take care of a smaller human being." Akko waved her wand and brought the inanimate objects back to life for Diana to play with. "Go on, it's ok. Just try to be mindful."

"Ok!" Diana smiled brightly at the brunette and continued playing.

"Anyways, why did Croix send you one here?"

"She wants me to study it for potential weaknesses just in case one is to ever go evil. This situation of reawakening of beasts may or may not become a big problem, much like your situation in Japan during Spring Break, or maybe worst."

Akko shuddered. "That witch… Did put up a fight… Is Croix hunting them?"

"No, this is purely observational, unless it becomes an immediate threat."

"Does she need help?" Akko muttered.

"I know what you're thinking Akko, I won't let you go." The professor stated firmly as she walked over to her favorite student.

"But I'm stronger now!" Akko said looking into the professor's eyes. "It's purely observational right?"

"Akko…"

"I don't want to fight either, but after what happened in Japan, I just don't want people to get hurt, especially if there's anything I can do about it."

The professor sighed "We will talk about this some oth-"

"Diana!" Akko called out. The brunette looked past her professor watching the heiress climbing onto the professor's desk. The sound of her name caused Diana to flinch and fall from the desk, on the way down she knocked over the crate causing a crack to erupted in the corner.

"I…" Diana began hesitantly.

"What did I say!" Akko scolded, she was about to continue her scolding's when she saw tears well up in the heiress's blue eyes.

"It's ok Akko, it was an accident." Professor Ursula patted the top of Akko's head.

Through the crack a small gecko appeared. Akko sighed in relief. "Jeeze, Professor, the way you made… It… Seem…"

Akko's mouth dropped open as the tiny gecko began to grow to the size of a large dog and grow ridges on its back, it's lime green color turned into a dark olive green color.

"Please tell me this is a docile one…" Akko gulped. The gecko looked over at Akko and professor and shot out its tongue, at the last moment the two dodged the attack and the gecko retracted its tongue taking in a text book into its mouth.

"Akko! we need to trap it for now, I have another crate to put it in, but I need it to be still!" Professor Ursula yelled as she looked around her room for another crate. The gecko looked around and turned its attention to Diana.

"Got it!" Akko threw a book at the gecko's head. "Yo! Keep your slimy tongue to yourself!" The gecko swung his tail and launched a chair at the brunette, she almost dodged the attack again, but the gecko had enormous strength for something no bigger than her familiar. Thus, when the chair hit the wall behind her it exploded into pieces, pieces that Akko was not able to dodge. Akko took one of the chair legs straight to the gut knocking the air out of her, Akko landed on the ground gasped for breath.

"Akko, I have it!" The professor said holding a metal box.

"Akko!" Akko snapped her head towards the piercing scream. The gecko turned its attention to Diana who was hiding under the desk.

"Shit!" Akko stood up and sprinted towards the tiny heiress. "Diana!"

The gecko shot out its tongue towards the girl.

 _Oh no… I'm too late…_ Akko thought as the tongue got closer and closer to the frightened heiress. In a last ditch, effort Akko threw herself as far and as hard her legs could get her and intercepted the slimy tongue before her could hit Diana. For a moment Akko was relieved as the tongue stuck to her arm, but that was short lived. And Akko felt herself be pulled towards the giant gecko. A sharp pain shot throughout Akko's arm as the gecko shut its jaws on the appendage. The gecko's teeth dug deep into her skin as the brunette gritted her teeth in pain. She didn't want to scream or yell, if she did then it would scare Diana even more.

"Pro-Professor…" Akko growled.

Professor Ursula shot a ball of light from her wand at the gecko, causing it to screech in pain and let go of Akko's arm. " _Paleis Capama!"_ A green orb surrounded the gecko and trapped it.

Akko let her knees drop to the ground, she could feel warm blood drip down her arm under her cloak. "Thanks professor…" Akko smiled through the pain. "For a moment, I thought I was gonna lose my arm."

Professor Ursula tossed the small metal box into the orb, and the two watched it absorb the creature. Professor Ursula released her spell and the box fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"That was awfully reckless of you…" Professor Ursula walked over to Akko and examined her arm. "It's a good thing, its jaws aren't as powerful as its tail… You should be fine, its teeth dug pretty deep, I'll heal as much as I can and then we'll wrap it up.

"A-Akko…" Diana ran towards the brunette and buried her face into Akko's back. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean… Don't h-hate me…"

Akko peered over her shoulder at the tiny heiress as Ursula began healing her arm. "Did you get any ouchies?"

"N-no…" Diana muttered into the brunette's cloak.

Akko smiled. "Then it's ok. As long as you're not hurt…"

"But you have ouchies now!" Diana clung to Akko's back and cried harder.

"Not anymore!" Akko declared triumphantly as Professor Ursula wrapped the bandage around her arm. "See! Look Diana!" When the professor was done Akko stuck her arm out to the side showing the white bandages covering her wounds. "Not a scratch on me! Takes a lot more than a gecko to beat me!"

Diana looked at the brunette's arm and was elated to see no blood. "Does it hurt…?" Diana asked reaching her arm out to touch the brunette's arm.

"Nope."

"Promise?"

Akko spun around and sat before the tiny heiress offering her pinky finger. "Pinky promise!"

The tiny heiress looked away and blushed, but slowly rose her hand up and curled her pinky around Akko's. Akko gave Diana a big smile, the tiny heiress jumped into Akko's arms and wrapped herself around Akko's torso.

Professor Ursula smiled affectionately at the two. _Yes… You will be a great mother some day Akko…_ The professor thought. "It's getting quite late, would you two like to stick around for dinner?"

"Dinner and a show?" Akko asked hopefully. Diana perked up and looked over at the professor.

Professor Ursula looked down at herself, she was still in her performance outfit. "I'll think about it…"

* * *

"She's all tuckered out already" Akko mused as she draped her cloak over sleeping heiress.

"I'm not surprised, she spent the last few hours chasing my butterflies." Professor Ursula waved her wand and changed back into her red track suit. "I'm proud of you, you know, that right?"

Akko picked up the tiny heiress and let the girl take a moment to cuddle against her. "Are you?"

"You've gotten significantly stronger, as well as mature." The professor continued. "But I don't think many people will be supportive in you traveling to seek monsters." Professor Ursula's eyes lingered over to Diana.

"I know…" Akko looked down at little girl. The professor was right, Diana had already expressed her reluctance in the idea of Akko fighting off monsters.

"You undermine your value to others so much, Akko. People love you dearly. I also don't want to see you being put in potential danger every day." Professor Ursula laid her hand on Akko's head and looked down at her favorite student. "But ultimately it's your choice, just remember you have people who will always be here for you."

Akko took a step towards her professor and leaned her head against the woman's chest. "Thank you, professor…"

It went without saying ' _mom'_. In fact, Professor Ursula hoped Akko would never her call her that. The word bared too much of an emotional weight. Akko herself would stumble on her words, trying to give her beloved professor a proper title. 'Professor' seemed too distant for the older woman, but it needed to come naturally, otherwise it would lose meaning.

Akko smiled and turned away. "Training tomorrow?"

"You know where to find me."

' _Thank you, mom…"_ Akko thought as she made her way back to the dorms.

* * *

Akko laid the tiny heiress in her bed, according to what Akko knew about Diana's past, this was probably the first time Diana had something close to a childhood, the sad part was that it was 10 years later. 10 years too late for her girlfriend, but better late than never, and Akko was proud that she was there next to Diana to make it come to life. Even if Diana would wake the next morning and never remember what happened, it was ok. In one day, Diana got to play with magic to her hearts content, meet her idol, and even have a private show. No books, no patrols, no studying, and most of all no stress. For one day Diana got to be a kid.

The brunette sat on the side of Diana's bed and watched the tiny heiress sleep for a moment. Akko secretly hoped that if Diana ever decided to marry her, and possibly have a child together, the child would be more like Diana, not a reckless dunce like herself. The brunette also hoped, that she would be a good mother, she knew Diana would be, since Diana had a mother to model herself after, but Akko felt a little inadequate in that sense.

Akko sighed and brushed some hair out of the tiny heiress's face. "Sweet dreams kiddo…" she whispered. Akko stood up to leave the room, she was already anticipating the kind of questions and teasing she was about to be bombarded with by her friends. It was a small price to pay though, after all, she and Diana didn't make things easier for their friends over the past few weeks.

"Akko…?" Akko heard a tiny voice call out to her, the brunette turned around to see Diana sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong Diana?" Akko walked back and kneeled by the bed and rested her head on her arms. "Can't sleep?"

The tiny heiress looked away shyly as a little red blush covered her cheeks. "I had a bad dream…"

Akko frowned. "You wanna talk about it, kiddo?"

Diana sniffled, Akko could see tears forming in her blue eyes. "I dreamed that the monster came back and ate you… And… And I was all alone again."

Akko smiled softly and pat the tiny heiress's head. "It's ok Diana, I'm still here. It was just a dream."

"A-Are you gonna go now?" Diana asked pulling the covers up to hide her face.

"Would you like me to stay? At least until you fall asleep?" The tiny heiress nodded her head. Akko stood up and undid her vest and tie, she kicked off her shoes and before crawling under the covers she turned off the lights. "Ok kiddo, I won't leave just yet then."

When the brunette was situated under the covers, the tiny heiress quickly made her way to Akko's side and cuddle her. Akko never had to comfort a child before, so for a moment it felt a little strange to have such a small amount of weight pressed on her, but the moment quickly disappeared when she heard a familiar content sigh from the little girl. Akko smiled and patted the little girl's back.

"Better?" Akko cooed. Diana nodded and cuddled closer. Akko smiled and relaxed as the tiny heiress fell asleep and it wasn't long until Akko found herself drifting off into slumber later. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

Akko woke the next morning unbelievably comfortable. She could feel a hand wrapped loosely around her waist, and her legs tangled with another's. A silly grin stretched on her face as she peered over her shoulder to a teenager Diana. It was early still, but if Akko indulged herself now then she wouldn't ever leave the bed, something Diana would not tolerate. Akko propped herself up on her hands and looked down at the beautiful heiress.

"Diana…" Akko whispered. "Dianaaa…" She sang. "Time to get up."

Diana furrowed her eyes brows and groaned.

"We have school today, remember?"

"Mmm… Five more minutes…" The heiress pulled the blanket closer to her looking for the same warmth that Akko was good at producing.

 _So cute…_ Akko thought. "Well, I'm getting up first then…" Akko swung her legs off the side of the bed, she was about to take her first step off when she felt an arm quickly wrap around her waist and yank her back under the covers.

Akko yelped as Diana held her tight. "Diana?" Akko felt the heiress bury her face into her hair. When Diana felt her lips brush the back of Akko's neck, the heiress gently nibbled on the soft skin. Akko blushed and giggled. "What'd you think you're doing there?"

"Don't leave quiet yet…" Diana muttered. Akko couldn't help but feel a change in the heiress's mood. "

"Darling, we have school" Akko teased.

"I know, but… Don't leave." Diana gently ran her fingers over Akko's arm bandages. "So… It wasn't a dream?"

Akko turned around to meet her girlfriend's blue eyes, and lazily wrapped her arms around her. "Do you remember anything?"

Diana shook her head and sighed. "Just what I dreamt."

"Was it a good dream?" Akko laced her fingers with Diana's and kissed the back of the heiress's hand.

"Yes, it was indeed." Diana whispered and smiled. "Best dream ever."

* * *

 **Always wanted to write a story about Child Diana. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Diana tapped her pencil on the library table, something had been weighting on her mind for a while now...

"Hey…" Diana began as she looked at the sleepy brunette. "Go on a date with me…"

Akko's eyes immediately snapped open. "W-what?"

Diana blushed and looked away from her text book. "Well… We haven't really been on a date yet, I was just thinking that maybe it would be nice to spend time with each other outside of school."

"Yes!" Akko leaned closer into Diana's space. "I would love to go on a date with you!"

Diana blushed, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as she looked into her girlfriend's red eyes. "Shall we say tomorrow then?"

"Did you have anything in mind?" Akko asked laying her head on the desk still with a silly grin on her face.

"Of course!" Diana declared. "Why wouldn't I?"

Akko sat back up and grabbed the heiress's hand. "Alright! I'm gonna get my detention over with then, so that I won't have to worry about anything tomorrow!" Akko kissed the back of Diana's hand and ran out of the library.

* * *

Diana did not have a plan. Diana didn't even have a clue what to do tomorrow on their date. She wanted more than dinner and a movie, since that was something that Akko and her could do in school. Diana sighed in frustration and threw another away another piece of paper filled with unsuitable plans. It was a good thing the library was empty, otherwise no one within her area would be able to concrete with how many times she's groaned and sighed over fruitless plans.

"We would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of your life." Sucy said walking towards the heiress.

"Sucy!" Lotte scolded.

"You are the WORST at this comfort thing." Diana teased seeing her friends walk towards her.

"I only aim to be number one." Sucy smirked. "Anyways, so how's the date night plans coming along?"

Diana smiled, of course her girlfriend would be elated enough to tell her best friends. "It's a process."

"So, you have no idea, huh?" Lotte empathized.

Diana sighed again and laid her head in the palm of her hands. "Absolutely no idea."

"You know Akko wouldn't care, she's just happy she gets to have you all to herself not in a school setting."

"I know… But that doesn't mean I can't make it more memorable. Is there anything she's been talking about lately?"

"Magic… You… Everything under the sun." Sucy deadpanned.

Diana tapped her fingers on the tables and rolled over the thought in her head, how do you make someone happy when almost everything makes them happy.

"I hate to agree with Sucy, but she's right Diana." Lotte chuckled. "But lately she's been non-stop talking about that baseball game…"

"Baseball game?" Diana perked up.

"Oh yeah." Sucy took a moment to think about it. "I guess some American baseball team is coming over to here to play against an English team for a preseason game or something tomorrow night."

"Baseball, huh?" Diana wrote the idea on a piece of paper and smiled. Finally, something she could work with. "Thank you, ladies, for the idea. I'll be sure to get things started for tomorrow immediately."

"Anytime, try to have her home by 10." Lotte joked as the two walked away.

* * *

Diana woke the next morning more excited than ever. She quickly threw off her covers and got ready for her day not even caring about the mess in her bed. She was up rather early for the day, but Diana wanted to spend time trying to look her best, especially since she almost never went out or wore such casual clothing. Diana opened her drawers and her closet and stared at the array of clothing.

"Wow Diana, you're really gonna go all out for this." Hannah commented looking around the book case.

"Well it is our first date." Diana replied looking through her closet.

"True enough…" Barbara looked at the various clothes spread out on the heiress's bed. "I think you should wear the dress."

Diana titled her head looking at a short off the shoulder blue summer dress. "You think Akko would like that?"

"You could be wearing cardboard boxes and Akko would still think you're the most beautiful thing in the world Diana." Hannah quipped.

Barbara elbowed her cohort in the ribs. "Yes Diana. It's casual, cute, and it has pockets!"

Diana smiled and nodded her head, it was nice having their friends in on the loop of their relationship. Any sort of rumors about her and Akko were always squashed completely, and efficiently, as well as having their help was just the kind of support Akko and Diana wanted. Diana threw on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror, her friends were right. After a few more hours of fiddling with her hair and making sure everything was in order, Diana tossed on a pair of white flats, and made her way to Akko's room.

She knocked three times on the wooden door before it swung open revealing her favorite person in the world. Diana was pleasantly greeted with bright crimson eyes, and a dazzling smile plastered on the face of Akko Kagari.

"Wow, you looked gorgeous…" Akko said in awe.

"Speak for yourself…" Diana blushed. Akko wore a pair of skinny jeans that clung to the brunette in all the right places, and red and black flannel with its sleeve rolled up half way of Akko's arms and the top button undone showing a white under shirt.

Akko giggled and laced her fingers with Diana's. "I'm ready when you are Beautiful."

Diana shook out of her stupor and focused on the task at hand. "Of course!" Diana smiled and for the first time she was the one pulling Akko to follow her.

* * *

Blytonbury was unsurprisingly lively, people seemed to be getting fired up for the baseball game relatively early, Diana had hoped that the town would be quiet as to have a more intimate experience with Akko, but the brunette didn't seem to mind. Akko eyes glowed with the sports decorations lining the stores, and streets.

"Wow! I'm surprised baseball is such a big thing here! I can understand soccer or something like cricket, but baseball is more of an American thing!"

Diana felt her confidence soar, she couldn't wait to tell Akko that she managed to get tickets for the ball game later. Diana smiled and pulled on Akko's hand. "We should get some lunch, I know the perfect spot."

Akko smiled and let Diana lead the way to a small sandwich joint. Much to Diana's enjoyment the little restaurant wasn't too busy, and they were seated rather quickly. Akko looked around the restaurant, it was small and quaint, and had a very mom and pop type of feel. Akko was a little apprehensive that maybe the heiress would over think their first date and they would have a formal type of day. It's not that Akko didn't like the idea, it was would just seem really unnecessary for a first date.

Diana leaned her head in the palm of her hand and watched her girlfriend's happiness explode. She couldn't count how many times she's seen such genuine happiness and excitement from the brunette, and to be honest, she never needed to, as long as Akko would always have that look it never mattered. After ordering their food, Diana reached across the table and grabbed the brunette's hands.

"Are you enjoying yourself Darling?" Diana asked stroking the back of Akko's hands with her thumbs.

"Let me see…" Akko looked down lovingly Diana's hands. "I have my gorgeous girlfriend spoiling me to a day out on the town. Probably the best day of my life."

Diana smiled, the brunette had no idea what she was doing to her heart. "I'm glad. But this isn't the best part yet."

Akko tilted her head quizzically. "Oh? What else did you have in mind?"

Diana released Akko's hand and reached into her dress pocket. "How about tickets to the baseball game?"

Akko's eyes grew wide with excitement. "You're kidding!?"

Diana shook her head and pulled out two tickets for seats right behind the dugout of the English team.

"Diana! These are great seats! This must've been expensive; how did you get them?!"

Diana shrugged her shoulders. "Turns out one of my cousins had relations with a player on the English team, and seeing how they owed us one…"

"Your connections never fail to amazing me." Akko kissed the back of Diana's hand smiled. When their food arrive Akko happily munched on her cheesesteak sandwich, as Diana enjoyed her own club sandwich.

After their lunch, the two continued to walk around the small town trying to kill time before the game. It was at this part Diana had struggled on when planning their date, but with the hustle and bustle before the game, there was a multitude of things for the two to do.

Akko stopped in front of a street performer playing a guitar.

"Diana look! It's the old man from the music store in Glastonbury!" Akko said pointing to the old guitarist. The brunette pulled the heiress towards the circle of onlookers and watched as the man plucked and strum his guitar strings.

"Fancy meeting ya'll here." The old man said looking up. "Day off?"

Akko nodded her head. "Haven't seen you in a while, I was actually planning on visiting you sometimes soon to play!"

"Well I did bring an extra guitar." The man ushered towards a spare guitar next to the man. "Care to play a quick tune now?"

Akko looked towards Diana for approval, after all the heiress was the one with the plans for the day. Diana smiled. "You know you don't need my approval." She teased. "I love hearing you play anyways."

Akko ran over to the other guitar and held it against her, even though Diana was trying to spoil her, that didn't mean Akko couldn't give back to the heiress a little.

"Whatcha' planning on playing kiddo?" The old man asked.

"Something classic. Do you know this one?" Akko plucked a quick tune on the guitar. The old man chuckled knowingly.

"Yep, I guess I could play that."

Akko turned around and faced Diana with toothy grin and began to play. " _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day/ When it's cold outside I've got the month of May/ Well I guess you'd say/ What can make me feel this way? / My girl / Talkin' 'bout my girl"_

It was another song Diana wasn't familiar with, but she was more than happy listening to Akko play and sing and not just to her, but about her. Akko set down the guitar and grabbed Diana's hand and began dancing around.

"Akko, w-wait…" Diana protested to no avail. Diana couldn't help but give in to her girlfriend's charm. A small crowd formed around the scene, as the old man continued to play. But it didn't matter, as far as either teenager was concerned, they were the only two in the whole town.

" _Oh! I got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl_!" Akko belted out as she dipped Diana and pulled her back up to her embrace as the song ended. _"Ohhh I'm talking 'bout my girl."_

Diana giggled and kissed Akko's nose, the crowd clapped and threw money into the old man's guitar, much to his delight as well. "What brought that on?" Diana asked still smiling.

"Do I need a reason?" Akko smirked and pulled away from the heiress. She turned to the old man and bowed. "Thank you, sir, I'll be sure to drop by the shop and play with you again."

"No problem kiddo, now go on with your lady."

Akko grabbed Diana's hand and began walking towards the stadium.

"You seem awfully excited about this Akko, I didn't know you were such an avid baseball fan." Diana teased.

"I'm not, to be honest." Akko scratched the back of her head, Diana tilted her head, confused over the statement. "Don't get me wrong, I like baseball, and I do have my favorite teams, and players… But it's more of who I'm going to the game with, other than the game itself. Seeing everyone get all hyped up for this game, and being able to watch it with you are the best things I can hope for when watching any sports game. It's like the excitement just pours into your own body. Ya' know?"

Diana smiled. "Yes, I do know actually." The brunette was good at that.

After getting into the stadium and finding their seats, Akko looked around the field, it was much bigger than the stadiums that she had gone to before in Japan.

"Look, look Diana." Akko pointed at the players warming up on the field. "Think we'll get a ball hit to us today?"

"Is that supposed to be good luck?" Diana wondered.

"I guess you could say that. But it's more of having a game ball with you." Akko grinned not taking her eyes off the players. It was at the moment, Diana realized she knew absolutely nothing about baseball. "Man, this place is crowded, I can't wait!"

 _This might be a long game…_ Diana thought.

And it was.

Baseball was looooong, it's been only two hours, and they were only in the 5th inning. Diana didn't plan on this, if she had, she would have brought a jacket to help her from the cold night. She failed to pay attention to the game, she spent too much time trying to figure out the rules. Although she could guess what some things were, like a line drive, or homerun, or strikes. She didn't understand what an RBI was, or what constituted as a balk. As far as she was concerned baseball involved running, hitting, catching, and throwing. She now understood why Akko was so good at thinking on her feet, and having such creative schemes, because that was the essence of most sports.

"You ok Diana?" Akko asked as she munched on her fourth bag of popcorn.

"I'm just having a hard time following. Why did they switch that runner with another player?" Diana asked as a player walked off first base and back into the dugout.

Akko swallowed back some food and grinned. "The player walking on now is just a courtesy runner, that's his main job on the team. There's a lot of reason why a coach would do it, but from what I've seen, the guy who just walked off, isn't a very good runner, but the guy they replaced him with is."

"I see…"

Akko kissed Diana's cheek. "Don't think too much on it Beautiful, it's just so that they can score a run." The crowd started roaring in cheers. "Look Diana!"

Diana looked in the direction Akko was pointing in and saw the big screen that read ' _Kiss Cam'_ In pink cursive letters. "What?"

"Just watch" Akko grinned and leaned back in her chair.

The two watched as the camera switched to random people kissing on camera. Some were young couples who looked like they were on a date much like Akko and Diana, some were older couples, who looked like they had been together for years. Diana smiled seeing those couples, she could only imagine what kind of hardships their love persevered through. All of a sudden Akko appeared on the screen with a man next to her. Diana snapped her head over to her girlfriend and watched as she frantically waved her arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You got it all wrong." The brunette grinned nervously and scratch the back of her head.

The crowd groaned a little, and the camera switched over to a new couple. The man next to Akko shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Diana gripped the hem of her dress and looked away. Of course, the camera man would think that Akko would be here with a man other than her.

Akko peeked over to Diana and could see the heiress's distress, causing her to frown. She didn't want their first date to be blemished from a misunderstanding. While Diana was looking away, Akko threw a piece of popcorn at the camera man to get his attention. When he looked in her direction, she pointed to herself and back to the big screen. The man grinned and pointed his camera to Akko and the man next to her, and the two appeared on the screen again.

Diana saw the image of her girlfriend and the man again on the screen and bit down on her bottom lip. She just wanted this to end already.

"Diaaanaaaaa…." Akko sang.

Diana looked up at the brunette, but before she could say anything, she was silenced by Akko's sweet lips. Diana's eyes widened by the sudden surprise, but quickly relaxed as Akko's feeling poured into her. The camera man moved his camera a little to catch Diana in the new image on the screen as Diana wrapped her arms around Akko, and as Akko placed a hand on Diana's knee and the other around the heiress's head.

The crowd roared and cheered for the young couple. Finally, the new inning was about to begin, and the 'Kiss Cam' fiasco ended. Diana pulled away her lips and leaned her forehead against Akko's.

"Looks like all of Blytonbury knows about us now." Akko smirked.

"So, it would seem." Diana giggled. "Well done you." She would have to thank Sucy and Lott later for telling her about the baseball game.

* * *

After the game Diana and Akko walked around Blytonbury, the town still bustling with excitement now more than before. Akko took off her flannel and draped it around Diana's shoulders.

"That was the best first date any girl could ask for." Akko said nuzzling her face into Diana's hair.

Diana blushed and sank into the warmth of Akko's flannel. "Akko, if it's the same for you, I don't really want this date to end yet…"

Akko smirked and pulled the heiress closer. "We could go back to your room, have a little movie night. I've been dying to spoil you."

Diana leaned into Akko's hold. "I think I like the sound of that…" She whispered into Akko's ear.

* * *

 **Damn, wish I could go on a date like this...**


	22. Chapter 22

Akko ran through the halls of the school, if she got caught, she was gonna face more than just detention. A wide grin stretched across her face. So far, the hallways were clear, and she had a perfect map in mind to get the most out of the night. She could only do this every so often, so she had to make each moment count. Finally, Akko stopped at her starting line. She was trembling in excitement, and her heart raced in anticipation. As much as she was the school 'dunce' the brunette was a quick learner, maybe not with magic, but definitely with more 'normal' things. With every failure, was always an inevitable success in the future. She could time patrols now, she knew the best hiding places, and in the event, she was ever caught, she knew how to out run and disguise herself. For too long people underestimated her, but the brunette didn't mind. It worked to her advantage. Although no one will ever accuse Akko of being a great student, she was undoubtedly the most adaptive.

Akko took off in a full blown sprint and tossed the long board in front of her. Once the wheels touched the ground Akko hopped on and blasted through the halls. She didn't even need to push yet, she ran so fast.

Akko let the wind blow through her hair, it was almost like riding a broom, well… Not that she understood that quite yet. She still couldn't ride very well… But being able to burn through the hallways on her favorite long board was more than enough to curb her flying desires. For months she begged her grandmother to send her the board, finally conceding when Akko managed to get higher than a C in all her classes.

Akko pushed off the ground as she felt herself losing speed. She reached in her skirt pocket and pulled out a pair of sliding gloves. Even though riding a broom was cooler than skate boarding, the tricks definitely weren't as fun. She barreled down the hallways following her predetermined path to elude the patrols. Akko saw a tight corner in the distance, and decided to pick up speed.

 _Let's see if I still got it…_

Akko crouched low and let her gloved hands glide over the ground. The wall so close now. Akko's head buzzed, and her heart was in a frenzy.

 _3… 2… 1…_

Akko quickly slanted hard to the side and slapped her hand on the ground. Akko could feel the heat through the glove as she skidded around the corner. Her heart almost stopped for a moment from the burst of adrenaline in her veins. The only broom ride that could beat this was when she was saving the world from the missile attack. When Akko came around the corner, she straightened her stance as she came down another hallway.

"WHOOOO!" Akko cheered.

She pulled out her tie, stuffed the suffocating piece of material in her pocket and undid the top button of her blouse. This was freedom. This was normal. Something no one, probably not even Amanda, could beat her at.

According to her mental map there wouldn't be another tight corner for a while, until then all she had to worry about was speed with wider turns. Akko stood tall on the board and stuck out her arms to the side. As the cool night wind blew through her hair, a smile reached her face. She closed her eyes, letting the downward incline increase her speed for her.

When the brunette opened her eyes she was met with a sky full of stars, no longer were the concrete roofs covering her head, and the hallways walls weren't around to contain her. No one could ruin this.

"AKKO!"

Almost no one.

Akko peaked over her shoulder to meet the eyes of an extremely pissed off blonde. The brunette cringed at the sight of the heiress, Diana was the last person she wanted to see. The two were on better terms since saving the world, but still the blonde was unyieldingly prim when it came to following the rules. Diana never failed to try and catch Akko in her antics. It was strange how the blonde seemed to _always_ be the one to squelch any fun, even if it was just a small amount of it. Akko preferred to see it as a game. How many times Diana could catch her versus how many times Akko could get away. Currently they were tied, since Diana had caught her last week trying to put googgly eyes on all of Professor Finnelans things. Usually the blonde's patrol was later in the night, so that she could spend time after dinner studying. But it seems there was a change in the patrol rotations.

"Akko you stop this malarkey this instance!" Diana practically screamed from behind.

Akko rolled her eyes and just let her board roll until she could safely slow down to a stop. However…

A thought occurred. Akko peaked over her shoulder again at the blonde. Using her endless knowledge of 'normal' sciences, Akko surmised that Diana was at a high disadvantage. Brooms, in all their great speeds and agility, were rigid. They couldn't take sharp corners without having to vastly slow their momentum, so that riders wouldn't fly off their brooms. It wouldn't be much, but if Akko could bet on anything it would be on the strength of her legs to give her a few seconds over the blonde. On straight ways Akko had no chance, but around corners Diana had no chance.

Akko pushed off the ground, gaining speed.

"Akko!" Diana growled.

Akko smirked, she wasn't going to let the strict blonde win tonight.

"Only if you can catch me…" Akko mouthed to the blonde. Diana's eyes widened, and then glared at the brunette with great fury after reading her lips.

Akko crouched low and let her arms hand behind her like a v- formation to reduce wind friction. Her eyes were burning from the air blowing past her. She was going at neck breaking speed. So fast that she could feel a slight speed wobble. But the brunette had loads of experience and scars to know how to counteract it. Akko crouched a bit lower and fully planted her front foot towards the very top of her board, she then slightly rose her heel on her back foot, to gain complete control.

Diana leaned forward on her broom, although she was thoroughly impressed with the considerably athletic girl, she wasn't about to let the troublesome brunette get away.

Akko peaked over her shoulder again to determine the blonde's distance. Diana was catching up. Akko grimaced and focused back on her path. The stars disappeared and she was surrounded by walls again. The corner was coming up soon. If she could make it around the corner, she could take a shortcut back to the dorms, and win the night. The only problem was, like herself, Diana could be extremely one tracked minded. If the heiress wanted something, she could easily raise hell, and do it without a second thought. Akko could imagine the heiress being so careless that she would try her damn hardest to catch her, and end up crashing.

 _UUUUUUGHHHHHH!_

Akko wouldn't be able to live with herself if Diana got hurt because of _both_ of their egos. The corner was within her sights now. Akko got lower on her board preparing another sharp turn. She hoped Diana would realize the situation and stop this chase.

Akko let her hands hover the ground.

 _Come on Diana…_

Call it a sixth sense but she could feel the blonde gaining on her.

 _It's not a big deal…_

Akko began feeling frustrated. Diana always ruined _her_ fun. As if being the 'dunce' of Luna Nova wasn't enough.

 _It's just one night…_

It was the only time she could be free. No one to ridicule her, no teacher to endlessly scold her, and most importantly no judgement for her lack of magical inclination.

 _Just let me go!_

Diana reached out her hand, she was so close to grabbing the brunette's collar. She was so invested in catching Akko, she didn't even notice the wall growing closer.

Akko swore under her breath. It was now or never. Akko took a hard turn and slammed her hands on the ground, maneuvering her board around.

Diana swiped at the collar but missed the fabric. Within a split-second Diana saw the wall. She did her best to stop, but her balance was off, and the laws of physics weren't in her favor.

Diana cringed and braced herself for impact.

Akko finished turning around the corner, however she angled her board to be perpendicular to the walls around her.

 _3…_

It wasn't going to be perfect, but it was all she could improvise.

 _2…_

Using her board as a platform Akko launched herself off the board and reached for Diana.

 _1…_

Akko firmly grabbed Diana's arm and ripped Diana off of her broom and pulled her toward her.

Thankfully the heiress had slowed enough for Akko to tackle Diana off the broom before it could shatter against the wall. Akko shut her eyes tight, and prepared her body for the impact against the other wall of the corner. The brunette hugged the blonde protectively and tucked Diana's head against her chest. Wood splintered everywhere from the broom and longboard colliding into concrete, but nothing could compare to the excess amount of pain that shot through Akko's body as her shoulder smashed into the wall followed by the rest of the side of her body. She had to bite her lip as she slid down the wall, to stop her roar of pain. She couldn't let whoever else was on patrol hear the commotion.

Her shoulder went numb, and she let her arm hang to the side. She hoped she hadn't broken her clavicle again. Akko wouldn't wish that kind of pain on her worst enemy, but this still sucked. Hopefully it was just bruised badly, or maybe just her nerves were just injured. Tears ran down her face, but she refused to make any sounds in fear of being seen as weak by the heiress in her hold.

Diana gripped Akko's vest trying to make sense of what just happened. The heiress was breathing hard, she was sure she was about to be in a world of hurt, but she was safe, and warm. Completely unscathed.

When Akko was sure her voice wouldn't betray her physical feelings, Akko finally spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes…" Diana muttered.

Akko breathed a sigh of relief. The heiress was probably in shock, but at least she wasn't hurt. When Diana finally pulled herself out of her stupor, she shoved Akko away.

"What is wrong with you!?" She yelled.

Akko flinched as pins and needles stabbed at her shoulder, but her pride overwhelmed her pain. "It just for fun!" she argued. "Nothing was wrong until you showed up!"

Diana gritted her teeth. "Everything was wrong the moment you left your dorm with that… That contraption!" Diana pointed at the board. Or at least the broken remains of it laying on the ground.

Akko felt her heart drop. The board was a gift from her ageing grandmother. It was one of her most prized possessions, second only to her Shiny Chariot card.

"You're so damn reckless!" Diana continued her reproach of the brunette. "For once! Would it kill you to just follow the rules?! For one moment can you stop being so selfish and think about your actions?!"

The pain in Akko's shoulder seemed less apparent, but it wasn't because it was magically healing.

"Is it so hard to just be a proper student and take things seriously!?" To Diana, Akko didn't seem to be paying attention to her, which only angered her more. "It's the easiest thing to do and you can't do it!"

Knots twisted in Akko's stomach as she frowned, eyes still trained on the shattered long board. She's been hurt before, but nothing hurt more than the words of Diana Cavendish. It wasn't that she 'wouldn't' follow the rules, but according the perfect blonde, she 'couldn't'.

Diana was too heated by the entire situation at this point she failed to notice the pain in Akko's face. "How can you succeed in anything if you can't achieve the simplest things!?"

"Sorry…" Akko muttered.

"Don't say you're 'sorry'." Diana continued to chide. "Just stop this childish game."

Diana just wanted Akko to understand that she couldn't be blatantly breaking rules like this. She needed Akko to know that goofing off would only hinder her chances of attaining her dreams. However, despite how eloquent the heiress could be, she wasn't very articulate when it came to Akko. She couldn't quite grasp the concept of emotions, much less how to read them.

Using her good arm, Akko pushed herself off the ground to her feet. "I got it Diana…" Akko muttered as she picked up the pieces of her board.

Diana watched as Akko silently picked up the last piece. She looked closely at the brunette's eyes. The last time she saw Akko looking so dismal was when she had found the brunette sitting alone on a bench in the snow not so long ago. Diana's heart throbbed, she's never felt so guilty before. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, she just wanted Akko to understand.

"Akko…?" Diana reached out a shaky hand towards the brunette.

Akko internally sighed, she didn't want Diana to see her look so weak. So, Akko flashed a quick smile at the heiress, hiding her pain, both physically and emotionally.

"Almost got away!" She replied cheerfully. "Next time it won't be so easy Cavendish!"

With that Akko spun around and quickly made her way back to her dorm. Almost immediately she began crying. The brunette didn't understand why she felt so affected by Diana's words. After all, she's heard worse. But for some reason it felt like cutting knives in the pit of her stomach. She would take care of her shoulder some other time. She hoped it wasn't broken, but right now she just wanted to build a cast around her broken heart.

* * *

 **Hi friends... It's been a while, huh? Sorry been working a lot, and working on 'Atlas'. I haven't forgotten this though. I wanted to do some stories of Akko and Diana's relationship before getting together during the Japan trip. I love fluff, but come on, not everything is perfect when you're a teenager. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Akko was in a rut, not only was she in physical pain, but she was emotionally hurt as well. She understood where Diana was coming from, but the blonde didn't have to say it in such as way. Implying that Akko was incapable. She's had enough of that. The brunette knew she was overacting, but her psyche was wearing thin. Akko's experienced bullying before, she taught herself to brush it off, she would try to empty herself so that she would feel nothing. But don't ever tell her that hurts less than a broken bone. Whoever said the rhyme about 'sticks and stones' was stupid, as if broken bones hurt more than the names she's been called. She used to be teased for having no parents, but now she was being teased for not being good with magic, or being a menace to the school. It seems like no matter where she went, every school had an arsenal of names getting updated every year.

"Akko have you taken your medicine yet?" Lotte asked as they made their way to class.

Akko shook her head and struggled to button up her jacket. "I can't, it'll make me sleepy and I won't make it through class."

"You shouldn't be in class dummy" Sucy scolded.

Akko finished buttoning her jacket and pouted. She didn't want Diana to see the sling her arm was in. Turns out Akko fractured her acromion process, a bone on the tip of her shoulder, it was so displaced that if it wasn't for magic, Akko would need surgery to correct it. Instead Akko had to go to the medical ward early in the mornings for healing sessions, and take medicine for the pain.

Her teammates weren't happy with what happened, not because she broke rules. If anything, they loved that about Akko, there was always an adventure looming around their best friend. They were pissed over what Diana had told Akko last night. Both Lotte and Sucy thought the two had a better relationship, but that didn't seem to be the case. Even if Diana had good intentions, as Akko tried to defend, the heiress had a negative impact. The heiress should know better, she should know that even though Akko had something inside her that made the brunette keep trying despite everyone who told her to quit, Akko was still susceptible to being hurt by surly words.

The trio walked into the classroom, and made their way to their seats.

"Miss Kagari" Professor Finnelan immediately scolded. Akko cringed and spun around before she could even sit down. "Why are you wearing your jacket indoors?"

"I… I'm just cold professor…" Akko muttered nervously.

"Can you not conjure up a heating spell to help with that?" The professor crossed her arms over her chest.

Akko scratched the back of her head as the heat of embarrassment filled her face. "N-No…"

"Because she's stupid!" A girl yelled out. The classroom erupted in laughter, the only people who didn't find the joke remotely funny was Akko and her friends, including the green team who sat behind them. Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze scanned the room looking for the culprit, but no one seemed to stand out.

Sucy sighed. "Professor, the last time Akko casted that kind of spell she almost lit herself on fire. We just want to minimize any chance of that today." She explained. There wasn't a hint of hostility in Sucy's voice, she was trying to make a logical excuse for the brunette to keep her jacket on.

Professor Finnelan clicked her tongue, but relented to the sound reasoning. After all, the brunette could be dangerously unpredictable. "Very well Miss Kagari, you may continue to wear your jacket."

The red team took their seats and class began.

"Thanks, Sucy" Akko whispered to her teammate.

"Anytime, I just tell the truth."

Akko pouted. "I didn't light myself on fire."

Lotte rolled her eyes. "Akko, you had to buy a new uniform…"

"Mm… Fair point."

The three girls snickered at the memory of Akko diving into the lake to save the rest of her uniform. Akko escaped unscathed, but that didn't make fire seem any less scary. Class started, Akko tried her best to take notes, but her right hand just so happened to be the injured side of her body, she could hardly write a few words before having to stop and rest.

Seeing their friends' distress, Lotte and Sucy took some of Akko's papers and began taking notes for her. Akko frowned, she didn't want to be a burden to her friends, everyone else thought that about her. Lotte and Sucy put a hand gently on Akko's shoulders showing that they didn't mind. Akko felt like she could cry, she was lucky to have friends who could read her so easily, and luckier that they never hesitated to help her, no matter how small or big her issues were.

* * *

Diana watched Akko sit calmly on the bench enjoying the sun shine. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night since catching Akko. Although Akko gave her the biggest smile ever, it didn't feel right. The smiles that Akko never failed to give were always filled with joy and pure happiness, but that smile last night didn't give Diana those feelings. They didn't make Diana's heart stop, or make her want to smile and laugh with the brunette. Diana has shown more than enough fake smile to be able to recognize it. It's not that she felt guilt, she was just doing her normal duty! At least that's what she tried to convince herself of. Sure, she didn't mean to cause Akko's… Thing to break, but if anything, that piece of wood didn't belong in the school to begin with. But Diana didn't like the look on Akko's face this morning and class, especially when someone decided to shout something so rude out. The girl was a hero! She deserved better.

Maybe she was just overthinking things, Akko will probably be all sunshine and giggles as per usual, it'll be like nothing ever happened, and the brunette would probably be working on another way to cause trouble. Still Diana couldn't convince the knots in the pit of her stomach to think the way she wanted to. She also needed to thank the brunette for saving her. Even though the situation could have been avoided entirely if Akko had just listened the first time. Still! Diana would have been seriously injured if she had hit the wall.

Diana sighed and made her way to the brunette, it was strange but Diana wasn't even within hearing range and Akko seemed to sense the presence of Diana. Once the brunette made contact she stood up in an attempt to make a run for it.

"Stop. Right. There. Atsuko Kagari." Diana warned.

Akko cringed. The blonde reminded her of her grandmother. Akko spun around and scratched the back of her head. "H-Hey Diana."

"You haven't been causing trouble now have you?" Diana crossed her arms over her chest and waited for her answer.

Akko's went from nervous to annoyed. "No, I haven't actually." She said seriously. "But I guess I don't blame you for assuming that."

"Of course, you can't blame me for assuming, it's your forte after all." Diana smirked.

Akko growled. "Whatever, if that's all you're here for Diana then I'm leaving."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Come now Akko, I'm not trying to antagonize you."

"Really?" Akko quirked a suspicious brow. "You don't even say 'hi' or 'what's up'. It's literally 'You haven't been causing trouble now have you?'." Akko mocked. "Even if I can't blame you for saying that, you can at least have a greeting."

Diana reeled back in surprise from the brunette's sarcasm. Never had the brunette had such a biting tone.

"Wha… What's this about?"

"I'm not stupid, Diana! Just because I think some of the rules of this school is dumb that doesn't mean I'm stupid or incapable of following them."

"A-Akko!" Diana clenched her fist and slammed her foot on the ground as she glared at the brunette.

"I really must be an inconvenience to you, because you seem to only give me a hard time." Akko continued.

"I give you a hard time because you have an expectation to fulfill!" Diana retorted. "You saved the world, people look at you like a hero."

"The hell they do Diana." Akko seethed. The brunette spun around preparing to leave. "I'm still the school dunce. And they're right, I'm not a hero. I shouldn't be praised for doing the right thing. Everybody should be doing the right thing."

"Akko, wait!" Diana reached out grabbed Akko's injured arm trying to stop the brunette. But almost immediately Akko dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

Hearing the high- pitched shriek scared Diana so much that the blonde retracted her hand and quickly backed away. Akko crumpled to the ground whimpering in a small ball desperately clutching the sling popping out of her jacket.

Lotte and Sucy and thee green team heard Akko's scream and quickly ran to the girl's aid.

"Akko…?" Diana slowly backed away and retracted her hand from the crying brunette. "Akko I'm sorry… I..."

The girls blocked Diana's path to Akko. "D-Diana… I think you should just stay away from Akko…" Lotte muttered.

Jasminka slowly bent down and gingerly scooped up Akko's body. "Akko are you ok?"

Akko slowly nodded her head burying her face in Jasminka's vest. The girls breathed a sigh of relief. It was clear the brunette wasn't ok, but at least she was coherent.

"We're gonna take you back to the medical ward ok? And when you get out, you're staying in bed!" Sucy scolded. Again, Akko could only nod.

"What's wrong with her?" Diana asked refusing to look away from the brunette.

Amanda squared herself to the blonde, blocking her view. "Go away Diana. You've done enough."

"Wait! Akko, I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"You've. Done. Enough." Amanda articulated each word to make sure the blonde understood it.

Diana shrunk back. All of the girls turned around leaving Diana in the courtyard. But before they could all walk away Amanda glanced over her shoulder and glared at Diana. "…I don't know what Akko sees in you…" And with that they left.

* * *

Diana absolutely could not concentrate for the rest of the day. She could still heat the shrieks and crying of the brunette. She was sure she was having a constant heart attack because every time she thought about it her chest felt like it was about to collapse.

"Diana what's wrong?" Hannah asked as they made their way to dinner.

"Is Akko at it again?" Barbara joined.

Hannah scoffed. "Probably! Jeeze. Riding that stupid skateboard, of course she got hurt!"

"Skateboard?" Diana glanced over.

"I think hers was a longboard. It's just a piece of wood with wheels. People ride it around and do tricks and whatever." Barbara added. "I know right? Probably smashed her shoulder into a walk, typical."

"I don't blame her, she can't ride anything else."

Hannah and Barbara laughed as Diana pondered the toy. She never had such a thing, and has never seen it. She grew up in what some would say 'an archaic fashion'. "Are these 'longboards' common?"

"Yeah, more or less." Hannah waved off Diana. "They're dumb."

"I don't think so…" Diana muttered. She remembered how fast Akko was going, and how cleanly the brunette turned and swiveled on the 'longboard'. She always knew Akko was athletic, but to be able to maneuver more than just how own body, but another object so fluidly was rather impressive.

"Haaah? What do you mean?" Barbara asked walking into the dining room.

Diana looked around the crowded dinning room, but of course, something was missing. Diana peaked over to the red teams usual table and found no one there. She could hear Akko's crying again. She continued to search the room for the brunette, she was starting to get worried about Akko's lack of presence. Who knew that the brunette could have such a defining aura? She wondered if maybe Akko was still in the medical ward, after all Diana could have possibly hurt the brunette more. She didn't know exactly what was wrong with Akko's shoulder, but it was enough to make the typically tough brunette fold over in tears. Diana sighed, she felt awful, for everything now. Akko probably attained her injuries from saving her the previous night. It wasn't the first time Akko had recklessly saved Diana in the exchange for her own well-being. What made it worst was that it wasn't the first time Diana failed to thank Akko for doing such a thing. Diana was about to leave for the medical ward when she flet someone shove her aside from behind.

"Hey watch where you're going O'Neil!" Hannah barked.

"Oh sorry, did see you there Cavendish." Amanda claimed.

 _Of course…_ Diana thought as Amanda and her team gathered around. The green and red team were probably still fuming over what happened earlier. Not that Diana could blame them.

Diana cleared her throat. "Good evening Miss O'Neil, I am willing to look past your rude behavior if you tell me where I can find Akko."

"Fat chance." Amanda chuckled sarcastically. "I'd take a bullet for that kid. You think I give a damn about what you think about me Cavendish? That's a joke."

"You're lucky Diana is even giving you a chance to forget about your misgivings." Hannah teased. "I'd take the deal if I were you."

Diana cringed, she wasn't a fan of being put on a pedestal. Like she could do no wrong. She would never admit it, but she was envious of Akko's relationships with others. They were genuine compared to the relationship she had with Hannah and Barbara. Sure, the two were still her friends, but Diana could commit the highest atrocities and Hannah and Barbara wouldn't do anything to stop her. Their relationship fell more of fan girls over their favorite pop idol compared to equal individuals. On the other hand, Akko's friends wouldn't give a second thought of knocking some sense into each other, in fact, Diana was sure that if one of them needed some sense being knocked into them, they would still rush to support each other.

"No." Amanda replied firmly. "Akko has done nothing but try her hardest. It may not be the best ideas, but she tries. You don't know her, or what she's been through. If it wasn't for her, then this little 'group' our teams have, would be completely non-existent. All you've two done is torture her, and all _you've_ done." Amanda shoved her finger into the middle of Diana's chest. "Is hurt her. She doesn't deserve that."

Amanda wasn't talking about the physical pain Akko was currently suffering, she was talking about something deeper. Something only Akko's closest friends knew about the brunette, something Diana would probably never know. Diana could feel her stomach twist, she didn't mean to hurt Akko, in anyway. She wanted nothing but the best for Akko, but the brunette needed to understand that she had a certain image of herself now. Whether Akko saw it herself or not, she was a hero. She didn't just do 'the right thing'. She literally saved the world! She had to abide by those expectations!

"Please…" Diana begged surprising everyone in their conversation. "I just want to know if she's ok."

Amanda almost faltered a bit. "We don't trust you."

Barbara and Hannah reeled back in surprise. "You don't-"

"I don't blame you." Diana interrupted. "But if I'm the hurting her, then I have much to apologize for…"

Jasminka put her hand on Amanda's shoulder. "You know Akko wants to see her too…"

Amanda clenched her fist, but relented. "Fine… She's still at medical. She has to stay there for tonight. If you're serious about apologizing to her, then you might as well take this."

Contanze pressed a button on a remote and her loyal stanbot's head opened up reviling the broken longboard held together by nothing by wood glue and nails.

"We tried fixing it, but it'd probably be better if you fixed it instead." Constanze wrote. Diana waved her wand and the pieces of wood floated out and hid behind her.

Amanda sighed. "I really don't know what she sees in you…"

 _Neither do I…_ Diana sadly thought.

"Thank you." Diana lightly bowed her head and turned away.

"W-What about dinner Diana?" Hannah inquired after the heiress.

"To be honest, I'm not very hungry." Diana wasn't lying, after what happened today, she couldn't trust her body to hold food down. "I will see you later."

* * *

Akko played with the little black cube that Croix had given her before she was taken away by the authorities. She missed the lilac haired witch, aside from professor Ursula she was the next closes thing to a mother figure, despite the whole evil plan thing. Even though Croix claimed it was all a rouse at first, Akko knew that Croix believed in her, and believed in Akko's dreams. Most importantly, Croix showed Akko that even the greatest people could make mistakes, something Akko took solace in, that she wasn't complete screw up.

She tossed the toss the cube in the air and caught it.

"Miss Kagari, I would appreciate it if you didn't move so much." The nurse scolded. "I can't believe you attended classes when I specifically told you to stay in."

"Sorry, Nurse Callahan." Akko giggled. "But ya know, I'm a dummy, and I can't afford to fail."

Akko sat on the chair shirtless, as the nurse gently placed her hands on her shoulder trying to undo the recent damage to her shoulder.

The old English nurse chuckled gently. "Since you walk in here more than anyone else in this school, I've gotten to know you quite well. And if there's anything I've learned from you Miss Kagari is that you are no 'dummy'."

"Pfft…" Akko laughed. "Can't fly, gets nothing but straight 'Cs' in classes, always getting in trouble even though half of the time it's not my fault…"

"Sounds like being a normal teenager."

"In a not so normal school."

"Just because you attend a school for witches that does not mean you can't be a teenager."

The old nurse pulled her hands away. She couldn't over do the healing process, otherwise the injury would become dependent on it. The stinging pain slowly disappeared from the area, and Akko relaxed.

Akko quirked an interested brow. "You sound like you're a pro at getting in trouble."

The older woman washed her hands and smirked. "Ever wonder why the school keeps such high security on the sweets here?"

Akko thought about it. Taking food from the kitchen was actually pretty difficult, the brunette was only successful once or twice. "Don't tell me…"

"Next time you go to the kitchen play Claire De Lune, nothing will wake the kitchen goblins."

Akko giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"All jokes aside Miss Kagari…" The nurse patted that back of Akko's head. "While getting in trouble is typical for a young woman, things need to be taken in moderation. You may not see it, but people do care about you and look up to you. You're a hero."

"Everyone keeps saying that… But why should I be praised for doing the right thing? Shouldn't that just be an expectation?"

The old nurse shook her head. "The world isn't as black and white as you'd like to imagen it, Miss Kagari. What makes you a hero is not that you did the right thing, but the potential risk to your own well-being to do the right thing that makes you a hero."

"I… Never thought of it like that…"

"Of course, you didn't, because you truly care. Don't ever loose that Miss Kagari, a simple smile could be the first aid kit that someone has been looking for. That in itself will make someone a hero."

Akko sighed. "So that's what Diana was trying to tell me…"

The nurse pinched Akko's cheek and grinned. "Miss Cavendish certainly has a way with words does she not?"

"Or lack thereof…"

The two laughed together. "And as much as I enjoy your presence, Miss Kagari. I, also, would appreciate it if you would stop coming with such awful injuries."

Akko grinned old woman. "I'll just come by to share some food then!"

Nurse Callahan bellowed in laughter as she left the room for Akko to get dressed. "I look forward to it then. However, no rhubarb pie. It's much too tart for my old taste buds."

Akko heard the soft clicking of the door and stood up from the table, her shoulder and mood felt significantly better. She kept her shoulder close to her as she struggled to put her blouse back on. Although she was aware that what the nurse and Diana had said were more or less the same message, Nurse Callahan made sense, and Akko didn't feel attacked. However, Akko knew that she had overreacted earlier, Diana didn't seem to want to ridicule her earlier. Akko heard another soft click.

"Oh Nurse Callahan, if not rhub-" Akko spun around expecting to see the old nurse instead seeing the heiress standing awkwardly in front of her "Diana?"

"G-Good evening Akko…" Akko could see a slight red tinge in the heiress's cheeks, and Diana seemed to refuse to make eye contact with her.

"Diana are you ok? You look sick? If you want, I can get Nurse Callahan here to look at you?"

"N-no… I'm fine, I just…" Diana briefly made eye contact and looked away. Akko tilted her head trying to figure out what could possibly make Diana Cavendish become so shy. Then, it finally dawned on Akko.

 _Ah… I'm half naked…_

Akko grabbed her shirt and quickly covered herself, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she struggled to make coherent sentences. "Yikes… I… Uh… Mm… Well…"

"I didn't m-mean to come in while you were… Um… Do you need help…?" Diana squeaked.

"No!" Akko reeled back against the wall. "I… I can do it…"

Diana kept looking at her feet, and Akko couldn't help but feel a little smug for stumping the always confident heiress. Akko stretched her arm out as far as her shoulder would let her, and pulled the sleeve over her arm. She tilted her body to the side letting the other end of her blouse to drop towards the ground, and she slipped her other arm in. This wasn't the hard part of dressing herself, with a little maneuvering it was relatively easy, but for some reason getting her buttons together was the hard part. Fiddling with buttons irritated her shoulder, she would often have to stop and let the pain subside before she could continue fixing her blouse.

Akko cursed under her breath when she got the first button done, but already needed a break.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Diana peaked up.

"I- If you don't mind…?" Akko laughed nervously.

Slowly Diana walked towards the brunette. Akko looked away as the heiress gingerly began buttoning her blouse. She could feel the blonde's shaky breath against her collar bone, and she could clearly make out Diana's scent.

 _Lavender, mint… And… Tea?_

Whatever it was, it was making Akko's head fuzz. Her body relaxed, she was suddenly sleepy and she hasn't taken her pain medication yet. Akko needed to stay awake, dropping to the floor wouldn't help her shoulder.

"Hey…" Akko began. Diana glanced up at the brunette. "I'm sorry about earlier, I overacted… And I'm sorry about last night. You were right, I have expectations from others, and of myself. I shouldn't be acting a fool. Things will be different. I promise."

Diana finished the last button and stepped away. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing…" Diana looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"It's alright, you didn't know." Akko waved the blonde off and grabbed her sling.

"It's not the first time I've hurt you Akko…" Diana kept her back to the brunette.

Akko hummed as she fixed her sling. "Not your fault"

"Yes!" Diana shouted and clenched her fist. "Yes, it is! From the first moment I met you, I've done nothing but hurt you! I've hit you with spells, I've let others bully you, my family has attacked you, I'm the reason why your shoulder is broken, and I only made it worse today…"

There was a silence in the room between the two, Akko took a moment to let Diana's words sink in. It seemed to Akko, that despite her own physical pain, Diana was the one hurting. Akko gently tugged on Diana's hand, coaxing the heiress to face her. It didn't take long for Diana to cave and turn around. With one hand, Akko pulled Diana in and hugged her.

"Will you quit it?" Diana's hand hovered over Akko's back. The brunette sensed Diana's hesitation and desire to not inflict anymore pain on Akko. "You're fine. I'm fine… Everything is fine."

"How can you say that? After everything that's happened?" Diana forced her hands to the side, still refusing to reciprocate the brunette's hold.

Akko shrugged her good shoulder. "I've had worse. At least you're here apologizing. Ever had to forgive someone who wasn't even sorry? Now that sucks."

"That does sound awful…"

Akko giggled. "See? This isn't so bad." Akko rubbed Diana's back. "There's not a lot that can hurt me anymore."

"You're not invincible, Akko." Diana half-heartedly scolded.

"Well that makes two of us." She was hoping maybe Diana would feel better and hug her back, but that didn't seem to be the case today. Akko pulled away from the heiress and gave Diana the biggest, most authentic smile she could muster. "My point is, there's not a lot that can stop me. Pain today is strength tomorrow! Or at least, for me, in a few weeks."

This seemed to relaxed the heiress. She loosened her grip opening each palm slowly. Her confidence returned in her deep blue eyes. Akko's happiness only bloomed more when she saw the corners of heiress's lips curve up into a small smile.

"I see…" She whispered.

"And Diana…" Akko lightly tapped Diana's forehead. "I forgive you."

Diana sighed in exasperation, but was slightly amused. "I have something for you…" Diana waved her wand and Akko watched in amazement as her once shattered longboard pieced itself together again. "I… Wanted to give your thing back to you…"

Akko grinned as she reached out and grabbed the board. "Hah… It's… It's like brand new… Thank you so much Diana! Wait… Did you just call it a 'thing'? Diana have you never seen a longboard? Or skateboard?"

"… No…" Diana looked away again, seemingly embarrassed by her lack of knowledge on something so common, but Akko couldn't help but think it was a little adorable.

"Wanna learn how to ride it?"

"W-What?" Diana's eyes widened as the statement, and Akko could do nothing but giggle.

"Ya know? Ride it? Like a broom? I'd bet it would come easier to you too since it doesn't require magic." Akko plopped herself back on the examination table.

"Akko, I really don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not? You don't have to ride it at school, we can go into town or something?"

"After what happened to you, I don't think it's very safe…"

Akko rolled her eyes. "But riding a broom at high speed, hundreds of feet off the ground is safe?"

"I…" Diana paused for a moment. "I guess… I wouldn't mind learning…"

* * *

 **I had a heart-to- heart with my mom one time, and she was like "Ya know, I didn't like you much when you were becoming a teenager."**

 **And I was like "Honestly mom, I don't think I liked myself either. I was arrogant, stubborn, kinda angsty, and kinda a bitch."**

 **We laughed. This one goes out to my mom for dealing with my dumb ass. XD**


	24. Chapter 24

It was still cold out, the remnants of winter fading away as the two teenagers stood in a park. But thankfully the ice had melted, and the concrete sidewalks were clear of anything that would hinder their lesson on how to ride a longboard. Akko shifted uncomfortably, a life time of injuries didn't bode well in the cold. Old injuries had the ability to cramp and ache in cold weather, something about the drop in barometric pressure that comes with bad weather allows soft tissue and fluid around joints to expand, irritating nerves and causing pain. And Akko was riddled with old injuries.

Diana, on the other hand was relatively unphased by the weather, aside from a slight shiver here and there the heiress was normal. Akko surmised that Diana probably did everything so perfectly that she never had to endure mistakes in order to learn. Never scraped her knee trying to climb a fence, or broken a bone trying to fly a broom, or even suffer a misstep from trying to run up the stairs a little too quickly. The brunette was only slightly envious, although Akko was proud of her scars, she wished she could understand magic on her first try.

However, to Diana, everything came at a price. Her constant studying led to the lack of a proper childhood, something she wished to rectify now that magic had been restored. She would never to forget her studies, but through Akko, she realized there were other things that books couldn't teach her. The brunette had the affect on people, and Diana was being severely affected by the ever so endearing Akko. Months ago, Diana wouldn't even think of trying to learn how to ride a longboard, but here she was now. She was excited and scared all at once. She would never admit it, but watching the brunette maneuver and ride the wooden thing actually looked sort of fun.

"Diana, are you sure you wanna do this?" Akko asked placing her foot on the board to steady it. "I can't say that I'm not happy that I finally get to teach you something, but I told you I forgive you already, you don't have to force yourself to do this for my sake…"

Diana stared intently at the longboard in front of her. "No, no… I can do this."

Akko smiled at the blonde. It was the same look Diana would give whenever she was trying to figure something out.

"Riding a longboard isn't as amazing as riding a broom Diana." Akko sighed, as much as she loved riding her board, riding a broom was one of her many dreams. "Besides, you're gonna get all cut up."

"Oh?" Diana mused. "Are you admitting that these 'longboards' are dangerous?"

Akko smiled brightly, and Diana couldn't feel a little shy seeing the brunette glow. She couldn't believe that she had offered to do this, but Akko seemed so happy over something so simple. It was a wonder to Diana how happy Akko always seemed to be, even in the moments where happiness seemed to be drained from the world. The smile that Akko had given Diana a few days ago in the medical ward was like medicine to Diana's foul mood that day.

"I never said they were safe, I just made a comparison. Which you agreed to, mind you." Akko winked, and Diana felt her face heat up. "What I mean, is that it's not easy for first timers. You might be Miss Perfect, but you'll stumble and fall a few times."

Diana put one foot on the board next to Akko's foot. " 'Pain today is strength tomorrow'. You said that right?"

Akko smiled hearing the familiar words and offered her hand. "Didn't know I had that much of an impression on you."

Diana didn't know that either. Whatever it was, Diana like seeing this side of the brunette. Although Akko was always quite charming, having a one-on- one moment with the brunette without magic or studying was nice. Diana could see that the brunette was much smarter than she seemed to be. Or maybe Diana just wasn't paying enough attention and didn't know the brunette like how others did. The heiress took Akko's hand and stepped on the board with her other foot.

"Ah…" Diana lightly panicked feeling her body sway almost uncontrollably. Her legs trembled trying to find balance. Never had she been afraid of riding something, not even when she was first learning how to ride a broom. Had it not been for Akko, Diana was sure she would have slipped off the board and fell to the ground.

"Calm down." Akko softly coaxed. "I got you, just hold my hand."

Slowly Diana began to find her balance, and weight didn't shift as much, and the trembling in her legs seemed to subside. Akko waited patiently, something that had gotten easier for her since awakening the seven words. Learning to take her time was probably one of the hardest things for the brunette to do, but she managed to get the hang of it.

"Just find your balance, I won't make you push yourself yet."

"T-Then how will I move?" Diana felt her abdomen contract as she worked to keep her balance. She never knew keeping proper balance in itself was a work out. No wonder Akko was so athletic.

"Baby steps, Diana." Akko declared proudly. "To be specific, my baby steps." Akko began taking steps forward along the path, pulling Diana with her. Diana immediately gripped on for dear life. "That's it. Keep your balance, it's just like a broom."

"H-How can you handle this? The ground is so unstable." Diana almost felt guilty for her death grip on Akko's only good arm, but she was too afraid of falling. Even the most miniscule bumps on the ground made her jerk and shift almost uncontrollably. Had it not been for Akko holding on, the heiress knew she would have fallen only after a few feet of rolling. She wondered if this is how the brunette felt when Professor Nelson pushed her off the tower. The impending doom.

Akko grinned. "Can't do a lot about that. You just have to deal with it. Ya know? Adapt." Akko continued to walk, almost unphased by Diana's grip. Or at least in the outside… Internally Akko could feel her blood circulation be slowed in her arm. She peaked over at her hands and noticed that they were a little pale. Diana took a deep breath and decided to try to adapt. She slightly bent her knees, and shifted her feet comfortably. "See. Natural Selection at its finest."

"Are you saying I'm the strongest organism here?" Diana joked, feeling quite proud of Akko's… Compliment?

"Pfft!" Akko burst out laughing confusing Diana. "Honestly Diana, you don't need a theory to prove that. I mean look at you now."

Diana looked back to where she thought Akko hand was supposed to be. The heiress didn't notice she let go of the brunette, and she didn't notice that the two were strolling down the sidewalk comfortably side by side. Thankfully there was only a slight incline, and the heiress wouldn't be rolling too far out of Akko's reach.

"I… I'm going." Diana stared wide eye at the ground seeing the little bumps in the pavement pass her by.

"Well wouldya look at that…" Akko smiled, seeing the heiress like this was few and far between. In fact, Akko has never seen the blonde be so amazed by anything. Akko couldn't help but think the heiress looked cute, almost in stark contrast to the indifferent and confident Diana that was always parading around.

Diana giggled in amazing. "Is this how you learned? Did your parents teach you?"

Akko scratched the back of her head nervously. She hadn't told anyone outside of her immediate friend group that her parents were deceased. It's not that it was a sad secret or anything like that, it's just it ever came up between her and Diana. Of course, the brunette's best friends would know, and of course the green team would know since those were the people Akko spent the majority of her free time with. She always thought that was something her and Diana could bond on, the only difference is that Akko never got the chance to know her parents.

"Uh no, actually my parents-"

"Akko!"

Akko slipped her good arm around Diana to stop the heiress from rolling to far away from her. The two turned around to face Amanda walking towards them. Diana frowned, it's not that she didn't want people to know what she was doing with Akko, just that she had a certain dislike towards the American. Sure, Amanda was a great friend, but she felt that the American and the brunette were a little too close for her liking.

"Oh, and Cavendish?" Amanda tilted her head, only slightly confused seeing the two polar opposite teenagers spending time together. "What's going on here?"

"I offered to teach Diana how to ride a longboard!" Akko replied happily.

Amanda burst out laughing much to the other two's dismay. "You're teaching the princess how to ride a longboard? That's a joke. Come on Akko, for real what's going on here?"

Diana stepped off the board and squared herself to the American. "I believe Akko has already explained what we are doing here. Now why are you here O'Neil?"

Amanda smirked. "Yikes. Calm down now Cavendish, anyways I'm here because some group of girls wanted to meet the hero of the world." Amanda wagged her eye brows. "They're kinda cute…"

Akko rolled her eyes, the American was one of her best friends, but sometimes… Amanda could be a little much. Of course, even though people still bullied Akko, she still somehow managed to get some fans. The brunette never really cared for them, some of them were her classmates so there was a degree of friendship, but much of it was because of what Akko did, not who she was.

Diana looked away, she felt a small tightness in her chest. She liked it better when Akko didn't have people fawning over her. It was fake, and Diana knew it. She's experienced it throughout her whole life. Akko didn't deserve fake people jut gunning for fame, the brunette was too genuine for that. But what seem to bother Diana the most was that it kept Akko away from her. The brunette was always being dragged away from her from others. Totally not that Diana wanted the brunette all to herself! She just wanted Akko to study more with her… Yeah study more. That way Akko was more likely to succeed.

"Not interested" Akko replied bluntly and turned back to Diana. Diana felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't know why her body was acting so strangely today, but she couldn't help but feel a little bashful knowing that Akko was more interested in her.

"Haaaah!?" Amanda stared wide eye at her cohort. "Come on Akko! It'll be just a short conversation with them and you can get back to teaching Cavendish how to 'child'."

Akko hummed, sarcastically pretending to think about it. "Nah, still not interested."

"But Akkoooo" Amanda continued to whine. "They're cute."

Akko giggled. "Just because you're 'on the prowl' doesn't mean you get to drag me into it. I've got more important things to do." Akko smiled at Diana.

The brunette meant it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but being here with Diana felt right. Aside from their little 'Catch me if you can' game, Akko hardly ever saw the heiress anymore. She knew Diana was probably too busy performing great feats, which was fine, after all the heiress had a name and reputation to live up to. She just wished Diana wouldn't over work herself as per usual.

Amanda sighed. She was hoping to at least snag a number today. "Fine, but as soon as you're done, you're helping me. Who knows…?" Amanda grinned and walked away. "You might just find someone for yourself…"

Diana felt the tightness in her chest again. "Akko… You can go if you want…" She muttered when the American was out of sight. Diana looked down at her feet, she didn't want to end such a short session, but after all the bullying and teasing Akko had suffered before the missile incident the brunette deserved to be praised. Even if it was just all a ruse.

"Nope." Akko set the board on the ground again, and offered her hand to Diana. "More important things to do." She repeated. "Come on Diana, how often do I get to teach you something?"

Diana tentatively grabbed Akko's hand and pulled herself back onto the board. "Are you sure?"

Akko smiled brightly again. The brunette was elated to see that the heiress really wanted to learn. "More than sure. Now hold my hand."

* * *

Akko was on a high for the rest of the week. For some odd reason the blonde in herself, made Akko feel unbelievably well. Actually no. Akko knew exactly why she felt so well towards the heiress. She was deeply in love. Although Akko was seen as an extremely dense person, she was very perceptive to emotions, show could almost understand feelings as much as she understood science. Some way, somehow, Diana had snuck her way into Akko's heart. And all too well the brunette was more than happy to let her heart follow Diana, even if the blonde would leave her stranded. Her shoulder managed to heal completely thanks to the work of the nurse, as well as her good mood. And true to her word to Diana, Akko stayed less out of trouble. However, tonight was not one of those times.

Akko strolled through the grass watching the stars. This was the closest she could ever get to them now that she didn't have the Shiny Rod anymore, but Akko was never picky, if this was all she was given, then she would take the privilege in stride. Her eyes lingered to each constellation, until falling on the big dipper. _Her_ big dipper. It may have been selfish, but Akko felt the big dipper really belonged to her thanks to the Shiny Rod. Because of the time she spent with the magical artifact, because the wand saw Akko at her lowest, and at her highest, because no matter what the wand shared in her experiences, and would only answer to her.

 _Yes._ Akko thought. _I have the big dipper like no one else._

She would have loved to share it with others, especially the people she loved. The kind of happiness the wand evoked was more than enough to bring a smile to millions. Her ultimate dream.

As Akko continued to walk a familiar figure caught her eye.

 _Diana?_

Akko quickly looked at her watch, the heiress should have been finished with her patrol by now, but Akko didn't mind. Things were different between her and Diana now. Even if the heiress didn't feel the same way about her, Akko wouldn't let that stop her from helping Diana. It was second nature to the brunette. As Akko walked towards Diana, she slowly realized that the heiress was sleeping.

 _Haaaaah?!_

Akko's mouth dropped wide open seeing Diana sleeping in a standing position, leaning against the wall. Akko giggled to herself, as she stood next to the blonde. She debated whether or not to wake the heiress, but quickly came to the conclusion to let Diana sleep. The blonde always over worked herself, it was silly to be so surprised. However, Akko couldn't let Diana sleep standing up.

 _What a treat…_

With much care, Akko managed to slip her arms between the wall and Diana's back, and her other arm under the blonde's knees. In one swift motion Akko scooped Diana up comfortably in her arms. Akko never thought she was particularly strong, years of being an athlete made her physically capable, but it's not like she could bench press double her body weight. However, the heiress felt light in her arms.

 _You need to eat more…_ Akko thought as she looked at the still sleeping girl in her arms.

Akko spun around and made her way back to the dorms, she could go star gazing some other time, but right now she needed to take someone back home safely. Of course, Akko knew she probably wasn't as comfortable as Diana's bed, so it was no surprised to the brunette when she felt the heiress stirring in her arms.

Akko glanced down just as Diana's eyes began to flutter open. "Diana, when's the last time you slept?" Akko lightly scolded.

"Mmm…" Diana cuddled more into Akko's warmth. "Last night…" She muttered.

Akko giggled. "I meant a full 8 hours?"

"Hmm… Who knows… Wait…" Diana's eyes flew open as she realized her situation. "A-Akko?!"

"Shhh!" Akko shushed. "We both know I'm not supposed to be out here now, and I hardly think you'd want someone to catch you in such a way. So, do us both a favor and go back to sleep."

"But your shoulder-"

"Never felt better." Akko grinned. "Nurse Callahan is the best nurse Luna Nova has and she got me up and running in two weeks."

Diana paused for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am!" Akko giggled. In truth her shoulder was a little achy, but it was a small price to pay for this moment. She would probably never get this chance again, but that was fine, the point was she had it now. Once again, Akko wasn't picky, she took whatever she could get.

Diana relaxed and leaned more into Akko's embrace. Akko's heart fluttered, she was sure her heart was a rally, she could only hope that Diana wouldn't hear the protest against her ribs. Feeling a little overemotional and unable to help herself any longer, Akko began to hum a song to lull the heiress to sleep as they got closer to Diana's room. She never thought she had a great voice, but she wasn't tone def, at least there was that. Akko peered down at the heiress again and noticed that Diana's eyes were shut, but she could tell the heiress was stalling to fall asleep, every now and then Diana would lightly shake her head. So, the brunette continued to hum softly

When Akko rounded the corner to Diana's room she was hit by reality.

 _Dear god… How am I gonna open her door…?_

* * *

 **I've really been beating the crap out of Akko and Diana lately. I needed a bit of fluff. Anyways! So sets the stage for my slow burn to the Spring Break.**


	25. Chapter 25

"AKKO!" Amanda crashed into the red team's room huffing for breath. Everyone in the room held their breaths. Sucy stopped midway mixing potions, Lotte almost tore a page out of her Nightfall novel, and Akko was half way pulling her pajama shirt on. "Buddy, you gotta help me!"

"I swear if you're gonna drag me into one of your heists…" Akko began slipping on the rest of her shirt.

"No!" Amanda waved off fully walking into the room. "I'm in a lot of trouble."

"Surprise, surprise…" Sucy jest finishing her potion mixture.

Amanda briefly narrowed her eyes at the Mushroom Queen but quickly looked back to Akko. "I'm being blackmailed!"

Akko's mouth dropped. "Haaah?!"

"For what? And by who?" Lotte questioned looking at the American quizzically.

"By a group of seniors… They took something I was trying to steal…"

Sucy spun around in her chair seemingly interested in the turn of events. "Did you try to ask one of them out? Please O'Neil, elaborate."

Amanda frowned. "Sometimes Manbavara..."

"I'm waiting Amanda…" Akko sat on her bed and crossed her arms.

Amanda groaned. "Alright, alright…." She plopped on the ground bracing herself. "I… I was trying to break into the Magical Artifact vault to steal a 'Golden Scale'… The scale let's the person who possess it hold their breaths underwater for an extremely long time… But these seniors on patrol caught me, and they took the gold scale from me. They said if I didn't listen to them then they would pin it on me and ensure my expulsion."

Akko face palmed herself. She couldn't believe her partner in crime got caught, and by seniors no less. The seniors this year weren't particularly fond of Akko's class. Aside from holding six of the most troublesome students in Luna Nova history, they didn't like that the ever so perfect Diana Cavendish, and the 'Savior of the World and Magic' Atsuko Kagari managed to be in this class either. Something about 'ruling the school' and whatnot. Things that Akko and her friends really didn't care about, but was somehow important. Most of Akko's bullies now days were seniors, and they were relentless. The brunette actually made a conscious effort to stay away from them.

"There are several things wrong with that story…" Sucy was about to being her analysis of Amanda's stupidity.

"Sucy!" Of course, Lotte was always there, much to everyone's gratitude, to stem Sucy's teasing. "Anyways Amanda, what is it do they want you to do?"

"And why, would you ever drag me into it?" Akko was genuinely curious. There really wasn't anything that she could do that Amanda or any senior could do themselves. Even Diana would have been a better choice.

Amanda sighed. "Because you can play the guitar."

Everyone stopped again. It was no surprise that Akko's closes friends knew pretty much everything about her, she was an open book after all, especially to those who she trusted. They knew about the death of her parents, her penchant for science, her past depression, her unspoken achievements in the non-magical world. Everything. Even her musical inclination. But it was such an odd request from the American, and even odder that it had anything to do with Amanda's situation.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Akko sat up in bed and studied the American. "Why do you need someone who can play the guitar?"

"Haven't you heard Akko?" Lotte peered over her bunk into Akko's bunk. "There's a talent competition coming up. Apparently, the prize is something good."

"What's the prize?" Akko peeked up.

"No one knows, but everyone wants it." Lotte answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question…"

"They want to play a song."

"What song?"

"… Bohemian Rhapsody…"

"WHAT!? That's a joke!" Akko frantically looked around the room looking for some sort of an explanation or some kind of logic. "They want to play a Queen song? Do you know who Queen is?!"

"Yes! That's why they want to do it! They think if they can pull it off they'll win."

"They're timeless, that's what they are?!" Akko continued ignoring Amanda's reply, since it wasn't the answer the brunette wanted. "Dear god, they're gonna butcher that song… _I_ would butcher that song!"

"Please Akko! I don't have anyone else to ask!"

"Amanda, I haven't played the guitar in years! Now you're asking me to play the solo in Bohemian Rhapsody? There's no way I would even compare to Brian May! The guy was an innovator!"

"Akko I'm begging you!" Amanda slammed her head and hands on the ground, indicating she was willing to grovel at Akko's feet if need be. Akko looked down at her calloused fingers. They were tough, but not tough enough for this. She could already feel the kind of cramping in her hands just thinking of playing again.

"I…" But Akko would never tell her friends 'no' no matter how outlandish the request or favor. It was a blessing and a curse." O-ok…"

 _Just what am I getting myself into this time…?_

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH AKKO!" Amanda raised her torso from the ground revealing a deep red bruise on her forehead from slamming it on the ground. "I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"I-It's fine…" Akko groaned. "Wait! I don't have a guitar?"

"Don't worry about that!" Amanda jumped to her feet. "I'll take care of everything!"

Akko plopped back on the bed and sighed in frustration.

Amanda frowned. "Really Akko… Thanks. I owe you for this. Big time."

"Are you sure you want to do this Akko?" Lotte asked over her bed.

"They'll kick Amanda out if those senior pins it on her." Akko gave a soft smile. "And that'll suck for sure. I can't be the only troublemaking dunce here."

Amanda grinned. "Yeah… It'll be boring back in America without you guys."

"Idiots… The both of you." Sucy began putting her potions and ingredients away. "I swear if it weren't for the obvious physical difference, people would think you were twins."

"I know, I know…" Akko waved off the purple haired witch. "It's not a big deal… I just have to play right? Everything'll be fine."

* * *

Everything was not fine.

Akko and Amanda sat wide eyed and jaws slacked open watching the atrocity of the senior's rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody.

 _Disgusting…_ Akko thought as she watched two of the seniors trash the third verse of the song. They lacked depth, and emotion as they took turn singing 'Galileo'.

 _This isn't Queen…_ Queen was more than just a group of musicians, they were performers. They could elicit raw emotions through music. What kind of person doesn't head bang to Bohemian Rhapsody? Or shed a little tear to Love of My Life? Or gets a huge boost of energy to Don't Stop Me Now? Crazy people, that's who.

"They sound awful…" Amanda whispered. "I might as well start packing my bags…"

Akko frowned. "Not if I can help it…"

The brunette realized that it would be up to her guitar solo to save the show, but it was more than just the solo that needed to be heard, there needed to be a level of showmanship, or pure energy to get the crowd going. Akko may not have been good at magic, but she knows how to perform.

As the song ended one of the senior stepped in front of the two girls. "Look at you, so amazed you're speechless."

Akko did her best not to cringe, this senior in particular did not like Akko. "Well… That was… Something, Kelly…"

"So, O'Neil tells me you can play. You better be Kagari, otherwise you better start packing your bags as well." Kelly sneered.

Akko ducked her head a bit, trying to hide her face. If Amanda's continued attendance at Luna Nova wasn't on the line, Akko would have fought back against her bullies, but she needed to tread carefully with this one.

"… I'll ready…" Akko muttered lowly.

"Hey your beef's with me Kel. Just leave Akko alone." Amanda defended.

"Don't forget our deal, O'Neil. You're leaving your attendance here in the hands of this goof." Kelly crossed her arms over her chest and looked down on them domineeringly. "I also refuse to let the school know you're playing that solo Kagari, so here's what were gonna do. You're going to be behind the curtains playing while we're on stage."

"B-But that's cheating!" Akko pleaded. Akko was many things, a troublemaker, a dunce, a trickster, but never a cheater. The only time she even attempted to take an unfair advantage was when she tried to cozy up to Professor Pisces for a better grade, and that ended bad. She took that as a sign to never try to cheat again.

"That's the point you idiot." Kelly sighed in contempt. "We wouldn't have any other chance of winning against Cavendish if we did it fairly."

Akko growled at the Kelly's reasoning, she couldn't stand the thought of Diana losing to cheaters when the heiress does nothing but work hard for her accomplishments. "That's why?!"

"Akko, calm down…" Amanda put her hand on Akko's shoulders, sensing the brunette's anger. "Another day." She concluded.

Akko pouted but relented. "Fine. You better keep your end of the deal…"

Kelly smirked. "We will, and if this turns out the way we want it, then maybe you won't have to worry about us anymore Kagari…" The senior added coyly. "Come on girls, let's go. I believe _Akko_ here, needs to practice."

With that the seniors left. Akko clenched her jaw. This was unacceptable. She was caught between her best friend and the object of her affection. The brunette walked to the guitar the seniors had left her and picked it up. It was strange holding the instrument again. Not that it felt wrong, just a little foreign. It wasn't anything like her old guitar that originally belong to her father. She lowly began plucking and strumming the guitar slowly acquainting herself with the precious instrument.

 _Diana can't know…_

* * *

Diana strolled through the dimly lit corridors of the school, she was hoping to see the brunette for their little 'Catch me if you can' game. It was strange how the quiet was a little unnerving to the heiress, she almost wished that Akko would be stirring about the school, breaking whatever rule she could. Ever since their little longboard incident Diana seemed to see the brunette less and less, and she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Never had Diana felt such strange and dreadful feelings. She couldn't quite understand them.

Diana stopped in her tracks hearing music in the dead of night.

 _Who would be playing music so late at night?_

She didn't anyone who could play a guitar, the only person who she was aware of that could musically perform was Lotte, but the girl was a singer, and only sang to speak to spirits. Diana decided to go with her instincts and follow the melody. It couldn't have been far, but with the way the music echoed through the halls it was hard for her to find the exact potions of its producer. Diana turned around every corner, peeked through almost every door, and even began running. Almost desperate to find the source. It was that the music was calling to her, but it did feel like something magical was gently tugging at her body.

Then.

The music stopped.

Diana stood in front of a door trying to catch her breath. She swore this was the last place the music could have been coming from. Diana took a deep breath and straightened her back. She didn't know who or what she was going to find, but she needed to know. Slowly she reached for the door knob and turned it.

"H-Hello?" Diana cautiously called out.

"Diana?" Ah, that voice. Diana's heart leaped, the heiress could recognize that voice at any place, at any time, even in a room filled with people.

"Akko?" Diana stepped into the room to find Akko there standing by herself. She looked around hoping to find someone else, mostly the guitar player, but only saw Akko. "Akko have you heard music?"

A strange emotion seemed to flash in the brunette's crimson eyes for a moment, but Akko just grinned. "Nope!"

Diana frowned. "I swear…"

Akko giggled. "I see you're overworking yourself again Diana. You're starting to hear things now."

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Diana eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am!" Akko grinned again, and Diana relaxed.

 _Maybe I am overworking myself again._ But if that was the case then she wouldn't have minded. Akko carrying her to her room a few nights ago led to one of the best night sleeps that Diana had in a very long time. Aside from waking up to a busted down door, it was a good night.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked getting back to the task at hand.

"Uh! Just uh practicing! Ya know?!" Akko was practically screaming.

"Akko are you ok? Why are you yelling?"

"N-Nothing! I'm fine!"

"Akko stop screaming or you're going to alert the other patrols."

Akko took a deep breath for a moment and held it to contain her excitement. "I was just practicing some transformation magic." She answered calmly.

Diana sighed. "I would prefer that you practice outside. Where you can't blow up another room…"

Akko pouted. "I won't blow another room! Look! I can do it without saying anything now!" The brunette pulled out her wand and closed her eyes. Diana felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she watched the brunette's face scrunch in concentration.

 _Cute…_

A cloud of smoke erupted around Akko shaking Diana from her thoughts.

 _Wait, what?_

Diana watched as the smoke cleared, the heiress felt her face heart up and her heart clench as she stood fixated on a fox version of Akko. The brunette grinned, showing perfectly designed animal teeth, to anyone else it would have been a little frightening seeing an animal bare its teeth, but Diana knew better.

"How do I look?" Akko trotted around swishing her tail around.

 _Adorable._ That's what Diana wanted to say. BUT ONLY BECAUSE FOXES ARE ADORABLE.

"Not bad…" Diana smiled seeing the brunette accomplish another magical feat in such a short amount of time. She surmised that the brunette had been practicing, and completely forgot about the music she thought she heard earlier. "However, it is past curfew, and I must ask that you return to your room before you get caught by someone not as forgiving."

Another plume of smoke erupted and Akko was back into her human form. "Yeah you're right."

The brunette reached out and grabbed Diana's hands. A familiar, yet confusing feeling grew in Diana's heart again. Akko's hands were always a bit rough, no doubt from her days of being an athlete, but they were always warm and reassuring. For some odd reason, the brunette's hands seemed to be trembling, and her finger tips felt a little more calloused. But before Diana could analyze anymore, the brunette was dashing out of the room and waving back at her.

"Thanks Diana! I'll see you tomorrow at the talent competition, I know you'll do great!"

Diana stood in the middle of the room already missing the bright presence. She actually forgot about the talent competition. It wasn't something important to Diana, she didn't want to give up precious study time for something that didn't have much merit to it, however, it was a school function and that was the important part to Diana. Her plan was to simply show case her summoning talents, similar to what she had done during the Samhain Festival. She recalled that Akko was not able to see her summoning at the time, and the brunette vehemently expressed her regret for missing such a spectacle. Diana also couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Akko hadn't seen her performance. The heiress didn't know why, but for once, she wanted to stand next to Akko, and say 'Watch me'.

 _Only me…_ Again, Diana shook herself out of her thoughts. She wanted that so badly, and didn't know why, but there were other important things to think about. For example…

 _What can I summon to amaze Akko?_

* * *

Akko stood behind the curtains holding her guitar close, she made sure to stay out of the way so no one could see her. It was a good thing the professors decided on having the competition on the sports field, the stage was unrealistically big, it was almost like a rock show in itself, but almost everyone wanted to participate this year. Many students show cased their magical talents, how much magic they could produce in a single spell, some students had non- magical talents, acrobatics, singing, tap dancing, or poetry. Overall it was interesting to see the variety and how wide the spectrum was for talent.

"And for our next performance!" Wangari announced. "Our very own Diana Cavendish will be putting a different spin to the very traditional summoning magic!"

Akko's heart leaped out of her chest. She remembered she missed this part of the Samhain festival months ago. She's only heard stories of its beauty.

But Akko, for sure, wasn't going to miss Diana's performance. Not this time. Even though Akko had no idea what Diana had planned, she knew it wasn't going to be anything less than amazing. The heiress could walk onto the stage, kick over a rock, and leave, and Akko wouldn't think anything less of the heiress. The brunette peered from behind and watched as Diana walked to the center of the stage.

Akko watched as Diana stood in the middle, for a moment it looked like the always confident heiress hesitated, she could see Diana's head almost frantically scan the crowds. As if she was looking for someone.

 _Who are you looking for…?_

Akko thought as she quickly glanced in the crowd. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats, waiting for Diana Cavendish to produce something amazing. Akko heard a soft tapping on the stage and quickly looked back to Diana. From her tapping foot, a bright red light spread out all over the stage, there was a heat to the light. Almost like Akko was sitting in front of a fire place. It gave Akko energy, ad confidence, something she desperately needed for tonight.

The heiress pulled out her wand, a light blue glow radiating from the small object was in stark contrast of the glowing red. " _Shuryal Muryuelle."_ Diana whispered.

Even from the side of the stage Akko could see the deep concentration and focus the heiress was trying hard to maintain.

" _Creature of the divine fire, absorb the flames of the stars and rise from this burning heat..."_

Akko felt the heat of the stage grow, but still she felt no fear. It was calming, like the perfect hug.

" _Tiphillie Lirullianae"_ Diana finally muttered.

Suddenly flames burst up from the stage and surrounded Diana. Akko reeled back, from the blast of hot wind. She lifted her arms to protect her, but nothing happened. Although the hot air remained, Akko did feel any danger. When she peaked from under her arms, she saw a massive phoenix perched behind Diana, its wings expanded to its fullest extent, showing a wonderful array of warm colors on its feathers that draped gracefully to the stage. Its long neck stretched out towards the sky, and puffing out its wide chest. Akko's breath hitched as she marveled at the magnificent bird. She couldn't believe some could summon something so ethereal. It was unreal.

 _But not for Diana…_

The crowd roared and gasped seeing the bird completely surround the heiress, they expected something amazing, but Diana was always able to destroy the standard of 'amazing' and shot for something more. Always something more. For a moment Akko felt a tightness in her chest, but she smiled through the pain.

 _I really have no chance with you…_

But Akko wasn't picky… She was just happy to be in the presence of someone so great.

"Akko… It's time…" Amanda whispered preparing the auto tuner. Akko grimaced, as she pulled her gaze away as Diana closed her talent act. Nothing about this felt right, especially after that performance. Diana, deserved to win, but Amanda also deserved to stay at Luna Nova.

Akko kept massaging her hands, and took a deep breath. It was time to make her move, and shake off the rust.

 _Steady hands don't fail me now, I'm gonna play till you can't strum…_

* * *

Diana walked off the stage, she was only mildly disappointed. As she looked the crowd of unfamiliar faces, she only wanted to see one.

 _Maybe… Maybe she didn't come out tonight… Maybe she's busy…_

Diana could feel the pounding in her chest. Her heart was getting harder to control. She politely smiled and offered her gratitude to the numerous people congratulating her on her performance. All she did was summon a different mythical being, it wasn't anything different from the Samhain festival. She didn't expect people who saw it to be so amazed by it a second time. But that wasn't the point. Even now, as Diana walked through the crowds back to her seat, she only wanted one person to see her performance for the first time.

Again, she was only mildly disappointed. She was so stuck in her little fit, that she didn't hear Wangari call up the next performance, or the intro of a new song, it wasn't until someone hit a piano note did Diana look to the stage. From there she saw a group of seniors, particularly Akko's main bullies, playing a song. And they sounded awful.

" _Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_"

Diana had no idea what this song was, but she immediately didn't like it. The lyrics made no sense, and the lead singer, Kelly, just didn't sound good. Diana could hear a bit of a change in the senior's voice as she sang, but that was just it. She was singing. Nothing else. It didn't seem right.

" _Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead"_

 _What? She just killed a man? What are they singing about?_ Diana thought, clearly confused why someone would sing about killing a man, and how this was even remotely appropriate for the students. Again, Diana glanced around her, Akko was no where to be seen. She bet that Akko would understand something like this. The crowd didn't seem to be into the song as well. Diana sighed, this was going to be a long night.

As the music picked up and began to swell, the only thing that seemed to sound remotely good, was the instruments playing, particularly the electric guitar. Even then, the senior playing it seemed robotic like. Not really into the guitar movements.

* * *

Lotte and Sucy watched as their best friend, and teammate played behind the curtains. They could see Akko was trying hard to stay composed, and not go overboard, like how she was dying to do. The senior holding the electric guitar and pretending to play wasn't helping. If Akko were to go all out and actually play well, then the mirroring senior would also need to pretend just as good. Amanda also stayed close by, sadly watching the brunette be used. Akko didn't deserve this they all thought. Akko deserved nothing but praise for her accomplishments, and talents, not be exploited.

Sucy, Lotte, and Amanda simultaneously looked at each other and nodded. They knew what needed to be done.

" _Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters"_

Kelly sang.

"To hell with this…" Amanda muttered. She left the auto tune machine, that was helping the seniors sing at least well enough to sound good.

Lotte and Sucy moved with the American to a bunch of ropes holding up the stage curtain.

"She's gonna be mad if we do this…" Lotte paused.

"Honestly, Diana's performance was so amazing there's no way we'd win." Amanda reasoned with a grin growing on her face. "As far as I see it, it doesn't really matter."

"I agree." Sucy plucked at one of the ropes. "Well, it was nice knowing you Amanda."

"Pfft!" Amanda grabbed one of the ropes with a wide grin stretching across her face. "Like wise."

* * *

" _Goodbye everybody I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth"_

Diana cringed. If it was possible, Kelly sounded worse than before. And it seemed the senior noticed as well, because Kelly also blinked in surprised hearing her own voice. Diana tilted her head, something was amiss. The only person who seemed 'natural' was the guitarist. That's when Diana noticed a small lifting of the curtains behind the group. Not a lot, maybe just a few inches.

* * *

"Pull harder!" Amanda groaned

"I'm trying!" It was a sad attempt, but Lotte really was trying...

"You're gonna break the rope!" Amanda scolded seeing the curtains raised a bit.

"With all that working out you and Akko do I would have expected you to be stronger Amanda..." Sucy poked.

"Sucy!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 _Maybe it was just my imagination…_ Diana thought. She began watching the show again, still unimpressed and unamused.

" _Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die-"_

All of a sudden, the curtains crashed down and the music cut off. The crowd erupted in gasps of surprises, even Diana was shaken out of her thoughts about the song. The seniors stood in utter distress. But through the chaos, there was only one thing Diana could see.

 _Akko…?_

And the heiress must've said it out loud, because once that name left her lips, every student seemed to have heard and turned their eyes dead at the brunette. Akko stood there frantically looking around.

"What do I do?!" She whispered rather loudly to someone off stage.

"Play you idiot!" Another loud whisper could be heard.

Diana's eyes narrowed. Just what had the brunette got herself into this time!? And by the looks of the faces of the senior on stage, they weren't very happy. Kelly in particular began stomping over to the brunette. Akko turned towards the senior and froze.

"Kagari!" The older teenager growled.

"I- Uh…!"

Diana stood up and was about to move towards the stage, when Lotte grabbed the abandoned microphone.

" _Mama, oooooh ooooh! I don't wanna die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at allllllllll!"_

Kelly turned around and was about to go after Lotte, when a devilish smirk played across Akko's face. And then it happened.

Akko raised her strumming hand defiantly.

Diana gasped. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she watched the brunette's unparalleled crimson eyes burn with a passion.

Akko played.

Diana's stopped in her tracks as the brunette raised her guitar raking her hands across the strings of the guitar, and jamming her fingers on the chords.

 _She's playing?_ Diana's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. So far, the song had induced little to no emotion or feeling in the heiress, not until this moment. Diana, and the whole school watched as Akko gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight as if, she was engaged in a battle with the instrument. The brunette bobbed her head and tipped the guitar, playing the strings of everyone's hearts. Diana had never heard this song before, but she couldn't imagine it being played any other way. It just sounded right. This was the way this song was supposed to sound. The heiress didn't understand it, but she couldn't help but think that Akko looked kinda… Cool. The corners of her lips twitched up into a small smile. Diana didn't know it, but she was completely enthralled by the brunette. Just like before, just like the last time, and just like always.

Diana didn't even notice when a few other familiar faces took the stage and walked to the instruments. It wasn't until Akko finished her riff and the crowd roared in absolute delight, when Diana saw that Sucy had enchanted the piano to join in, and Amanda stood next to Akko holding a guitar as well in front of a microphone.

Lotte continued to sing to the beats of the piano. "I see a little silhouetto of a man _"_

"Scaramouch! Scaramouch!" The rest of them yelled. "Will you do the Fandango! Thunderbolt and lightning very, very frightening me!"

Lotte:"Gallileo"

Amanda: "Gallileo"

Lotte: "Gallileo"

Amanda: "Gallileo"

And then everyone, including the crowd: "Gallileo, figaro, magnificoooooooo!"

"I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me" Lotte stepped up and clutched her hands to her chest as if she was acting in a show.  
The music blared. "He's just a poor boy from a poor family/ Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

Diana looked around, the entire school had been turned on their heads watching the performance. Kelly stomped her foot on the ground and walked off stage. However, before she left Diana caught a bitter glare from the senior. " _This isn't over…"_ Diana sensed.

But that didn't matter now. And the current band playing their hearts out couldn't have cared less over the pettiness of some senior. Diana could see smiled stretch across all of their faces, but none bigger or brighter than the one on Akko's face. At least to Diana. Whatever it was, it was easy to tell that the brunette was the one leading the charge and exploding with energy. Everyone else after that is just absorbing it.

Everyone in the Luna Nova stadium was singing, and yelling at the top of their lungs. Diana was a little embarrassed to not be a part of the comradery.

"Ohh! oh! no! no! no! no! no! no! no!"

Lotte: "Oh mama mia, mama mia!"

The School: "Mama mia let me go! Beeeeeelzebub has a devil put aside for meee! for meee! for meEEEEE!"

Akko sprinted from her position in the back and leaped into the center of the stage. She banged her head as she pounded at the guitar. The hair tie holing back her ponytail flew off somewhere into the crowd, and she let her long brunette flow freely around her. Finally, Diana found her voice and cheered as loudly as she could.

"WHOOOOOOO AKKOOOO!" She screamed with a huge smile on her face. Diana felt so liberated, so free. Something Akko was always able to make her feel, even in the smallest moments, and now that raw energy seemed to be radiating off the brunette Diana felt as if every inhibition in her life crumbled to the vibrations of an electric guitar.

Akko took a microphone of her own, and continued to play. A look off pure determination glowed in the brunette's crimson eyes as they daringly peered into the crowd. Nothing could stop the brunette now.

"So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye!"

Akko tipped her guitar up and ran her hand down the neck of the guitar.

"So you think you can love me and leave me to dieeeeEE! Ohhh baby can't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right outta here!" They all sang in unison.

Akko stepped away and banged on the guitar. Diana's smile grew as the brunette twirled around and danced with the guitar, not just with her fingers, but with her whole body. Akko climbed the keys of the guitars higher and higher, until for a moment it sounded like it was only the guitar. At least to Diana, because in her mind, Akko was all she could really see.

"Oh, oh, oh yeah… oh, oh yeah…"

Akko seemed to taper off on the guitar, holding the out the notes a bit longer and softer. Diana began to feel a little distressed, even though Akko was still playing, she felt the song was coming to an end. The heiress wanted more, she wanted to listen to Akko play more, the kind of happiness the brunette seemed to have just from merely playing an instrument was intoxicating. Diana wanted that kind of happiness, not just for herself, but for Akko as well.

 _She deserves this._

It seemed that all of Akko's friends on stage seemed to think the same as well. They all smiled proudly at her. The brunette was always a bright light, they were the only ones to ever see Akko shine in such a way, and for the brunette to share her ever glowing light to the entire school all at once without the use of magic was everything they could ask of the brunette. It was also something Akko could ever ask of herself, to prove in some way she wasn't a complete dunce, that she was still capable.

Akko's chest heaved for air. She couldn't sing anymore, so Lotte opted to close out the song.

"Nothing really matters… Anyone can see. Nothing really matters… Nothing really matters to meeeeee…"

The piano closed out, and the lights on the stage dimmed. Diana still stood there, completely awe struck, by the performance. The crowd continued to roar and cheer, as if the awkward silence from the beginning of the show never even happened.

"That was pretty good, huh Diana?" Wangari playfully bumped Diana's shoulder pulling the blonde out of her stupor.

"Yes, it was…" Diana smiled softly. It was more than good.

"They probably would've beaten you if they didn't break the rules…"

Diana whipped her head around to face the announcer. "B-But…? What?"

"Akko's group didn't sign up, and the seniors who did didn't technically play. They broke the rules." Wangari sighed. "However, I don't think Akko could care less…"

Wangari walked away towards the stage to announce the winner. Diana stood there speechless. For the second time Diana felt her heart contract at the idea that she could be taking something from Akko. Something that Akko clearly deserved after that performance. Even when Wangari announced Diana as the winner, she could hardly bring herself to fake smile, it was extremely forced, and almost hurt to do. But she had a part to play, she's Diana Cavendish after all.

After the obligatory congratulations and polite gratitude, Diana searched for Akko. She needed to talk to the brunette, Diana could only imagine how disappointed she would be, and Diana could only hope that maybe Akko didn't hate her for winning only based off a technicality. The heiress moved back stage and found the brunette being backed into a corner by the same seniors on stage before.

"What the hell was that Kagari!?" Kelly yelled.

"I…I don't know!" Akko stuttered. It was strange how intimidated Akko seemed to be now, especially after the confidence she exuded during her performance.

"Hey! I told you to leave her alone!" Amanda pushed the senior away and stood in between them followed by Lotte, Sucy, Jasminka, and Constanze.

"Looking pretty brave now, huh O'Neil?" Kelly goaded. "You won't be laughing when we tell the teachers you stole the golden scale."

Amanda growled. "You mean you stole it, and then tried to blackmail me and use Akko to cheat in a stupid talent show."

"No one will believe you."

"I do." Diana stepped from behind the shadows burning with the fury of the phoenix she summoned earlier.

"Diana!" Akko looked over at the heiress, and Diana felt her heart race again. Akko looked so sad and guilty, as if she really did do something wrong, or something Diana would disapprove of, but that definitely not the case here.

"I thought seniors were supposed to be role models… Not disgraces…"

Kelly stepped away from the group. "Diana, congratulations" She spoke curtly.

Diana narrowed her eyes. She was well aware that not a lot of their older students liked her, not that Diana cared about that. But she did care whenever Akko and her friends were being bullied. "Thank you. However, I would appreciate it if you return something that Professor Pisces has been searching for, for days. Days that I'm sure Miss O'Neil has an alibi for..."

Amanda raised an eye brow, she actually didn't have a good alibi. But the message was clear. Diana was bluffing, and extremely well.

Kelly's face burned red out of embarrassment and anger. The look she had given Akko earlier returned. "This isn't over…" She declared softly as she and her group strolled away.

Diana sighed, her bluffed worked. But it wasn't her plan to bicker with a petty senior. Diana's eyes lingered back to Akko's crimson eyes, which seemed to well up in tears. Once again, Diana felt a tinge of guilt in her heart just seeing the sadness in Akko's face, a look that would never do on someone so happy and full of life.

"Akko, I-" Diana began, but was cut off by a group of fan girls rushing in to surround the brunette.

"Diana!" Akko tried to reach out but was pushed back by students gushing over her. Amanda seemed to be enjoying surrounded by them. Lotte and Sucy somehow snuck out and watched in delight as their teammate and best friend received an endless amount of praises. However, Diana felt out of place. Like where she was standing currently wasn't where she needed or wanted to be. Although Diana was happy that the brunette could have a taste of her dream. Nothing to do with fame. Akko never did it for fame. But for the happiness, Akko always did things that would bring smiles and happiness to the people. Diana took a step back, and slowly began to make her way out of from behind the stage. This new feeling was something she didn't like. It was in stark contrast to the usual unfamiliar feelings she got when she thought of Akko. Whatever it was, Diana just needed to leave now. Seeing Akko surrounded like that but other students, just made Diana's head fuzzy, and gave her a slight stinging in the back of her eyes.

"Diana!"

Diana spun around to see Akko rushing towards her with a worried look on her face.

"Akko?" Diana tilted her head a little confused. But before she could even think of a question Diana felt Akko grab her hand and pull her. "A-Akko!"

"Come on!" Akko called out. Diana peeked over her shoulder and noticed a plethora of females chasing after them. Immediately Diana understood. And for some reason she couldn't be happier.

It took a while, but the two managed to outrun the fans. When they realized they were in the clear they calmly walked around the school.

"Gosh I thought I'd never get away from that." Akko sighed completely exhausted. "I don't know how you do it Diana…"

Diana smiled. "To be honest, it's not my favorite thing as well…"

"But you always look so calm and cool. I pretty much freak out every time it happens."

"You know if you really want to achieve your dreams to be like Chariot, then it might be something you'll have to get used to." Diana teased.

"Gahhh! You're right!" Akko groaned. Akko straightened her back and peered over at the heiress. "Hey Diana…?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Diana stopped walking and turned fully towards Akko. "F-For what?"

"For helping those seniors… For lying…" Akko looked away and scratched the back of her head. "I know it was wrong, but I needed to help Amanda."

 _Of course, you did…_ Diana smiled affectionately at the brunette. She loved how big Akko's heart was. _You would never leave a friend in need…_

"B-But I'm so glad you won!" Akko smiled brightly and now it was Diana's turn to look away bashfully. Still she couldn't quite understand why she was so embarrassed. "I saw your performance and it was amazing!"

"Y-You saw…?" Diana glanced up. She was so sure Akko hadn't seen her performance. She was so sure that once again Diana couldn't dazzle the brunette like how she did to her.

"Of course!" Akko yelled grabbed Diana's hands. "I didn't just _see_ it, I felt it all! I practically had a front row seat. Well behind the curtains of course, but you get the point."

Diana's eyes widened. _So that's where you were. Always where I least expect it…_

The awful feelings from before seemed to be completely wiped away from Diana's heart. She's heard such praise before for many different people, but there was a certain charm of it coming from Akko.

"You were quite amazing yourself…" Diana muttered squeezing the brunette's hand. Akko's face glowed even brighter. "I… Didn't know you could play instruments."

"Only the guitar…" Akko grinned. But quickly Akko shifted subjects and continued to ramble about the beauty of Diana's performance. The two parted their hands and continued to walk aimlessly around campus, Akko still praising Diana's accomplishments. Almost making sure that Diana couldn't get a word in to talk about the brunette's shocking show. Something Diana thought was far more impressive and beautiful than any performance the heiress would ever preform, even stumping the Shiny Chariot show they both watched years ago.

 _How strange…_ Diana thought holding on to her feelings close to her heart.

It was then Diana realized there were many things that she didn't know about the unpredictable brunette. It was also then Diana wanted nothing more than to know Akko a bit better.

* * *

 **I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I forgot that it was my birthday, and I was unwillingly dragged out of work for a night with my friends, but it's alright.**

 **This was a request. I actually wanted to do a Queen song, but I was gonna do 'Somebody to Love' because that was my mom's favorite Queen song. But this worked out pretty well too. :)**

 **Still following my Before Spring Break Series.**


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm ok… I'm ok with this…_

Akko clutched the left side of her vest. Just over her heart.

 _I'm fine…_ She lied.

From the first moment she realized her feelings for Diana Cavendish, she accepted them, she also accepted that they would never be anything more than friends. So, reluctantly, Akko took a bow and accepted her defeat, even before the fight could start. She accepted the string of heart attacks as the object of her affection went through her daily life. She accepted the painful knots in her stomach anytime she reached for Diana's hand only to pull away. She accepted the jealousy anytime Diana had to entertain others. And she most importantly accepted the deep misery every time she avoided the heiress in fear that maybe Diana would find out her secret feelings. Feeling so put into the dark and buried that no one, not even Akko's closets friends knew about.

But now, as she watched the heiress spin around in her highest heels, dancing about with a bright smile on her face Akko felt her chest collapse as if there was a large gaping whole where her hear should have been.

 _You've stolen my heart…_

If it was even possible. Diana looked exceedingly more beautiful than ever before. Her blonde and teal locks gracefully swirled along with the heiress's dance movements, creating a color that Akko had never seen before in her life. Her deep blue eyes often would catch the sunlight, making it glimmer like jewels. She looked so free, so happy, so infinitely beautiful, Akko was left breathless.

Akko didn't know why the heiress was dancing secretly in garden, the brunette just so happened to be passing by on her way to professor Ursula's place when she stumbled upon the scene. But that didn't matter, whether by coincidence or fate, Akko was hiding behind a corner, watching Diana dance.

 _I really have no chance…_ Akko thought as she chuckled sadly to herself. _I don't have anything else to give you but my heart… And you already have that._

Akko tightened her grip on her vest. She's been here before, surrounded in the cold. Akko felt shot down by love. She wanted the heiress to stop knocking her down. The brunette never knew how much love could hurt. She needed to calm herself otherwise all the work she had put into their friendship would go to waste. Something Akko would never give up. She would rather swallow her feelings whole, and suffer than to put their precious friendship on the line. Thus, Akko stepped back and decided to walk a different way to her professor's house.

* * *

 **Short, I know. But I had an idea and went with it. Music inspiration was Stolen- Dashboard Confessional.**


	27. Chapter 27

_All the knowledge in the world can't help me decipher what's on my mind…_

In frustration, the heiress slammed the book currently in front of her close. She shut her eyes tight, as if she could just look away from the growing pain in her chest and that would fix everything. But these feeling were getting hard to ignore. Diana had spent her entire life shipwrecked on the idea that everything has to have an explanation. And a logical one at that. But even Einstein said that gravity can't be blamed for people falling in love.

Diana collapsed back on her bed and hugged her pillow close to her chest, she wished it was enough. Enough to hold her heart together, enough to cushion its pain, enough to save her heart from herself.

 _What is going on with me...?_

But she already knew. She denied the truth for so long, that the question was almost a slap in the face.

She was in love.

She was losing control, trying to fight the truth and hide. Falling in love and she didn't believe that Akko would catch her. Or maybe she didn't want to believe it. After everything she's put Akko through, the heiress didn't trust herself anymore.

Diana recalled the events earlier today when she was in town with her teammates.

The heiress watched from across the street as Akko paraded around town with her own teammates as well as two Appleton boys, one of which, Diana did not have a particular liking to.

"Come on Drew!" Akko happily cheered as she sprinted ahead of her group.

 _Drew? DREW!? She's given him a nickname?!_

Diana secretly seethed. After all, Akko never gave her a nickname. She had no idea that the two had become so close, especially how Andrew seemed to also be so dismissive of witches and magic. Something that was in stark contrast to Akko's deep love and fascination for magic. But why? Why did it bother Diana so much?

She didn't necessarily hate Andrew as a person, just his views on witches. But now more than ever, Diana had a strange sense of animosity towards the green-eyed boy. Especially when he decided to spend time with Akko. It was above the level of Diana's dislike towards the groups of students who would flock to Akko, at least she knew their intentions with the brunette. With Andrew, Diana couldn't quite peg his intentions.

 _Why does she look at him like that…?_ Diana thought. Akko closed her eyes and smiled.

Not just any smile. Her signature grin.

That crooked smile.

Always dazzling.

Always absolutely beautiful. It was the best thing the brunette could ever wear. No amount of flashy jewelry or fancy clothing in the world could make the brunette look absolutely breathtaking.

Akko opened her eyes to reveal deep sparkling crimson pools.

Yet another thing that differentiated the brunette from everyone else in the world.

Eyes that could see right through you.

Most people feared them. Saying they were 'unnervingly' red, like blood. But that wasn't what Diana saw. There was a burning flame in those red eyes, a wild passion.

Diana swore she's drowned a couple times in those crimson eyes. It was then Diana accepted the truth…

 _You've stolen my heart._

The heiress glanced over towards their direction again, and Akko was gone. Together. Somewhere beyond her gaze, and beyond her reach. But Akko always seemed to be just out of her reach. All the times that Diana had grabbed onto the brunette's hands to save her was just out of sheer luck. Diana just so happened to be there. Just not this time. Instead she was here, hoping to fall asleep before she could fall apart. The image of Akko being happier with someone else was eating her up inside. It didn't feel right.

Diana's heart squeeze, it was almost hard enough to knock the oxygen right out of her. She felt like she was hit by a freight train, in fact maybe even that wouldn't have been as bad. She was about to let out a shaky breath when she bit her bottom lip. Hard enough to stop her tears, but not enough to stop her whimpering. She just wanted to hold Akko's hand, and hope that maybe the brunette would take a chance, but it seemed it would be another game that Diana would lose.

She's never had a good model for being _in_ love. Her impression of being in love was things she's heard from others. But despite this, Diana couldn't help the attraction. The brunette redefines in every way what Diana thought love was. That it's a wonderful feeling. And it is. Akko made her feel incredible, amazing, absolutely beautiful. For who she really was, and not what her name entailed her to be.

In truth, Diana didn't have much to give. Akko never seemed to care about money, fame, or reputation. Things Diana had a plethora of, but what use is money when all she wants is someone to call her own? Nothing.

What could Diana give to someone who seemed to not want anything. Nothing.

Diana clutched her pillow closer. But the heiress wanted nothing more than to see the brunette smile, even if it wasn't for her. She wanted Akko to be happier, in whatever way that may come, even if Diana might not like it.

* * *

 **I wrote one for Akko, and felt compelled to write one for Diana.**

 **Also work is trash, but thankfully my coworkers are funny as hell. :D**


End file.
